


Приключения Консультирующей Женщины

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crossdressing, Disguise, First Time, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, расследование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Итак, план в том, чтобы до вечера субботы превратить это, - Джон указал на Шерлока, - в то, что будет выглядеть и вести себя достаточно убедительно в роли женщины, так чтобы она смогла прийти и изобразить из себя даму в затруднительном положении, таким образом поймав серийного убийцу. Я всё правильно понял?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хитрый план

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Consulting Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401171) by [DancingGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/pseuds/DancingGrimm). 



> Благодарности бете - Lanchik11

Джона немного беспокоили предметы, появляющиеся  в их квартире в последние дни. Не то чтобы они были опасными или странными. На самом деле, учитывая тот факт, что в прошлом «предметы» включали в себя части тел («Разумеется, они должны быть в холодильнике, куда, по-твоему, я должен их положить? В хлебницу?»), куст марихуаны («Джон, это только для эксперимента.») и коробку с живыми канализационными крысами («Просто послушай их! Ты серьёзно думаешь, что кто-то мог спать при таком шуме?»), эти новые предметы были освежающе нормальными. Но нет, Джон волновался из-за того, что они собой _символизировали_.

Сначала это были колготки - черные, размер L/XL, всё ещё в упаковке, на которую он наткнулся в кармане шерлоковского пальто, когда отвечал на его телефон.

Потом в ванной обнаружились тени для век, и у Джона было смутное ощущение, что эта маленькая коробочка с шестью оттенками синего и зеленого должна называться палетта.

А сейчас, в процессе уборки квартиры, Джон отправился в спальню Шерлока, чтобы вытряхнуть его мусорную корзину, и обнаружил в ней салфетку с отпечатком розовой помады.

Нужно взглянуть фактам в лицо, - Шерлок обзавелся девушкой.

Ну, вероятно.

Это будет сложно по многим причинам.

Какой бы странной не казалась эта идея, Шерлок был взрослым здоровым мужчиной, при этом, еще и довольно привлекательным. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы он с кем-то встречался, несмотря на то, что ранее он не проявлял к этому никакого интереса. Что Джон не мог понять, так это – когда Шерлок находил время на то, чтобы приводить в дом девушку, достаточное для того, чтобы та успела нанести макияж, и так, чтобы Джон ничего не заметил.

Кроме того, почему он не познакомил Джона с ней? Шерлок был знаком со всеми девушками Джона (хотел Джон того или нет), и он ожидал, что Шерлок захочет познакомить её с Джоном, как минимум, чтобы похвастаться. Тем не менее, он даже не упомянул об этом.

Хотя это несомненно означало, что самому Джону будет проще ходить на свидания. Причина, по которой эта ситуация беспокоила его, была проста; всякий раз, когда он пытался представить себе типаж женщины, которая могла бы привлечь Шерлока, и которую привлек бы сам Шерлок, ему виделось что-то ужасающее и кошмарное. Как Джону справиться с женской версией Шерлока, регулярно появляющейся у них в квартире? Как это отразится на их рабочих отношениях, их соседстве, их дружбе?

Что, если Шерлок… ну, что, если он бросит Джона?

Только когда звонок телефона вырвал его из этих мыслей, Джон осознал, что уже несколько минут стоит посреди гостиной, держа в одной руке пластиковый мешок с мусором, а в другой – салфетку, перепачканную помадой. Он запихал салфетку в мешок, завязал его и кинул возле двери, затем подошел и посмотрел на пришедшее сообщение.

 _«_ _Джон, немедленно приходи в_ _Le_ _Pinet_ _. Ты не занят. ШХ_ _»_

Джон закатил глаза. Уборка , в основном , была завершена, и не то чтобы в принципе было осуществимо отдраить квартиру полностью, учитывая постоянный бардак, который разводил Шерлок своими экспериментами, вещами и бумагами. Ну, можно и сходить, наверно…

О, да кого он нахрен обманывает?

Он натянул на себя куртку, вышел из дома и по дороге выкинул мешок в мусорный ящик.

 

_***_

 

 _Le_ _Pinet_ был маленьким французским кафе в паре кварталов от них. Это было тихое, просторное место с хорошей едой, не совсем в стиле Шерлока, но однажды, когда кафе Speedy’s было закрыто из-за отключения электричества, они там пообедали, и Джон впоследствии пару раз ходил туда со своими девушками на свидания. Время было послеобеденное, и когда он подошёл к кафе, то увидел, что там почти пусто. Тёмная шевелюра и одежда Шерлока ясно просматривались через окно, на фоне жёлто-белого оформления интерьера, и Джон заметил рядом с ним фигурку поменьше.

Господи, это оно? Джона собирались представить Девушке?

Внезапно он ужасно занервничал. Нет, даже не так. Он почувствовал себя неуютно, тревожно, как будто его жизнь ожидало какое-то огромное, ошеломляющее _изменение._

Когда он открыл дверь в кафе, над головой весело звякнул колокольчик, и Шерлок со своей спутницей тут же повернулись на звук. Женщина была одета в стильную повседневную одежду, она была невысокой, но её фигура обладала соблазнительными изгибами, и у неё было симпатичное лицо. Как только она поняла, что Шерлок ждал именно Джона, ее губы растянулись в теплой улыбке.

Джон почувствовал, как напряжение натягивается внутри него. Не может же Шерлок встречаться с кем-то _милым_?

Перед каждым лежал исписанный блокнот, а так же на столе был лэптоп Шерлока и небольшая стопка журналов у локтя женщины. Больше всего на свете было похоже, что они проводят какое-то исследование, и Джон задумался, а не понял ли он всё превратно. Шерлок подозвал его взмахом руки, и Джон устроился за столом напротив них, кинув свою куртку на спинку стула. Шерлок взглянул на него, затем неопределённо махнул на женщину одной рукой, продолжая печатать второй.

\- Джон, это Кирсти Лоуэн. Кирсти, Джон.

\- Рада познакомиться, - сказала Кирсти низким приятным голосом и пожала Джону руку через стол. Её рукопожатие было твёрдым и тёплым, взгляд прямым, а внимание легко переключилось с Шерлока. К облегчению Джона, в нём росла уверенность, что она не была девушкой Шерлока, и вообще не в его вкусе.

Хотя она определённо была _в его_ вкусе.

\- Кирсти помогает мне с расследованием, - продолжил Шерлок, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера. – Она консультирующая женщина.

\- Э… прости, кто? – переспросил Джон.

Кирсти улыбнулась ему и открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Шерлок перебил её, глядя на Джона уничижительным хмурым взглядом, к которому он так привык.

\- Консультирующая женщина, - раздраженно повторил он, отчетливо выговаривая слова, как будто это могло помочь. – А сейчас слушай внимательно, и я объясню тебе подробности дела.

Кирсти одарила Джона сочувственным «он _такой_ , да?» взглядом, и Джон улыбнулся ей в ответ, тогда как Шерлок перенёс своё внимание обратно на компьютер и начал речь.

\- За последние два года и четыре месяца при схожих обстоятельствах произошло шесть убийств. Полиции нескольких государств, в которых они произошли, ещё предстоит прийти к выводу, что преступления совершены одним и тем же человеком, и я решил воспользоваться возможностью, предоставленной присутствием главного подозреваемого в Лондоне, чтобы выманить его. До сих пор вам понятно?

Кирсти кивнула, делая пометки в своём блокноте. Джон побарабанил пальцами по столу, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока, и спросил:

\- Лестрад знает, что ты этим занимаешься?

Шерлок слегка усмехнулся и перевел взгляд обратно на экран.

\- Ему известно о моём интересе к этому делу, но учитывая то, что ни одно из убийств не произошло в сфере влияния Ярда, он не может быть вовлечён. Итак, _могу_ ли я продолжить?

Джон пристально на него посмотрел, отчего Кирсти тихо хихикнула. Какая же она красивая.

\- Общие для всех убийств детали таковы: каждое совершено в процветающей части Европы, в основном, на курортах или эксклюзивных мероприятиях, происходящих в городах. В каждом случае жертвой был мужчина средних лет, состоящий в браке с женщиной, с которой он плохо или даже жестоко обращался. Мужчин находили задушенными через два – четыре дня после их исчезновения с мероприятия или приёма, где другой мужчина публично обвинял их в недопустимом обращении со своей женой.

\- И этот «другой мужчина» был тем же самым в каждом случае? – спросил Джон. Шерлок одарил его лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Именно. Тот же самый мужчина в каждом случае флиртовал с женщиной, уводя её после сцены унижения её мужа в форме, которую свидетели описывали как «рыцарственная». Нет данных о том, заканчивалось ли это сексуальными отношениями.

\- Так, что, он их спасает, а потом убивает их мужей? – спросила Кристи, подпирая одной рукой подбородок. – Полагаешь, у него какой-то… комплекс героя?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

-  Не могу сказать на данный момент, у меня недостаточно данных. Но я могу сказать тебе, кто он.

Шерлок развернул лэптоп так, чтобы им обоим было видно. Экран заполнила большая фотография светловолосого мужчины средних лет, снимок был увеличен со статьи на сайте, посвящённом сплетням об известных личностях. Мужчина обладал небольшим излишним весом и широким лицом, которое всё ещё хранило следы былой привлекательности. Его костюм (как Джон мог судить после лекций Шерлока относительно таких вещей) был сшит на заказ из ткани высшего качества, а аксессуары представляли собой изящные, но несомненно ценные драгоценности из золота. Кирсти сморщила нос при взгляде на фото, явно не впечатлённая.

\- Это Элджернон Гарвин, - объявил Шерлок. – Родился в богатой семье, занимает символические позиции в совете директоров различных компаний  и часто совершает перелеты из страны в страну.  Он путешествует по миру, принимает участие в мероприятиях, устраиваемых в высшем обществе, и легко тратит деньги, часто окружая себя женщинами в процессе. 

\- Неплохая работа, если тебе удастся её заполучить, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Хмм. Ну, по крайней мере, твоя карьера редко приводит к смертям от удушения, Джон. Меня интригует алиби Гарвина. Он не тот человек, у которого будут связи или верные друзья, которые бы убивали ради него, и он не был замешан ни в каких уголовных преступлениях, за исключением незначительного инцидента в начале восьмидесятых, но тем не менее, в каждом случае, в течении временного окна, когда происходило убийство, он почти не оставался в одиночестве, всегда сопровождаемый, как минимум, одним человеком, зачастую - женой жертвы. Такая… продуманность удивляет. В любом случае, клиент, который мне обязан, подтвердил, что Гарвин будет на приёме, организованном в поддержку Национального Траста (прим. пер. – организация, занимающаяся сохранением исторических зданий) в Royal Lancaster Hotel в субботу вечером. У меня есть пригласительный билет, и я собираюсь поймать его в ловушку.

\- Поймать в ловушку?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это означает, Джон.

\- Да, но… каким образом ты собираешься это сделать?

Шерлок фыркнул, будто его обидело, что Джон усомнился в наличии у него идеального плана. В действительности, Джон не сомневался в этом, но когда дело касалось таких областей как секс и привлекательность, Шерлок не всегда был экспертом. Джон не был уверен, было ли это по причине неопытности, недостатка интереса или по совершенно другой причине, но это слепое пятно с лёгкостью могло привести к проблемам, если Шерлок собирался изображать из себя жестокого мужа в этом расследовании.

\- Я проверил историю любовных похождений Гарвина, так же как и женщин, чьи мужья были убиты, и обнаружил корреляцию между всем этим. Его привлекает очень определённый типаж.

Джон заметил озорную ухмылку на лице Кирсти.

\- Проще говоря, - продолжил Шерлок, - его привлекают высокие стройные женщины с тёмными волосами, младше него, но не моложе тридцати.

Джон посмотрел на Кирсти. Да, ей около тридцати, но за исключением этого, она была невысокой, пухленькой и с волосами цвета пшеницы. Она ухмыльнулась ему и покачала головой, затем указала пальцем на Шерлока.

\- Не я, он.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Нет.

\- _Джон_ _!_

\- Ты?!

\- Разумеется, я. Почему нет?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Шерлок, ты… ты _очень_ высокий. И костлявый. И у тебя огромные ладони, низкий голос, твой…

\- _И вот поэтому_ я нанял Кирсти, - перебил его Шерлок с самодовольной ноткой триумфа в голосе. – Я же сказал тебе, она консультирующая женщина.

Кирсти неудержимо хихикала, пытаясь скрыть это, притворившись, что сморкается в салфетку.

\- Эм… лучше бы кому-нибудь рассказать мне, что всё это означает, – предложил Джон, молясь про себя, чтобы это не было чем-то из ряда вон.

Кирсти кивнула и превентивно заткнула Шерлока взмахом руки, немедленно заставив Джона ей завидовать.

\- Джон, я транссексуал. Ты знаешь, что это означает?

Джон кивнул, в некоторой степени удивлённый.

\- Я всегда знала, что я женщина и где-то три года назад сменила имя, начав новую жизнь. Когда я сделала это, то обнаружила, что между жизнью в качестве мужчины и в качестве женщины гораздо больше различий, чем я ожидала.

Она ненадолго замолчала, и Джон снова кивнул, у него было смутное ощущение, что он слушает отрепетированную речь, то, что она привыкла раз за разом объяснять людям.

\- Все реагируют на тебя по-иному, и тебе нужно вести себя по-иному, чтобы получить привычный отклик при общении. Я обнаружила, что существует большая пропасть между тем, чтобы быть женщиной самой и быть женщиной как частью общества. Мне пришлось ко многому приспосабливаться. Ты понимаешь, Джон?

\- Я… да, думаю, что понимаю, - ответил Джон. – Итак… ты даёшь людям советы относительно этих вещей?

Кирсти улыбнулась ему.

\- Да, именно так. И, ну, я парикмахер по профессии и заслужила репутацию, помогая людям обрести их… знаете, их стиль, когда они чувствуют, что готовы к этому. Это может оказать большое влияние на мироощущение. Выглядеть так, как ты _чувствуешь._ Так что я создала скромный вебсайт, где я могу давать людям советы по поводу их внешности, поведения и других вещей. Но я искала для себя проект, который могу использовать в качестве демонстрации, и когда Шерлок пришёл и попросил меня о помощи, я подумала, что это даст мне полезные сведения, понимаешь? Как мужчина телом и разумом может перевоплотиться в женщину? Джон, ты читал какие-нибудь книги Анжелы Картер?

\- Э, не могу припомнить такого, нет. Так, что, ты помогаешь Шерлоку по причинам интеллектуальных исследований?

\- И ради денег, - указал Шерлок.

\- И потому что это звучит захватывающе - помогать в расследовании убийства. Правда ведь?

\- О, это чувство мне даже слишком знакомо, - ответил ей Джон, и она проказливо ему улыбнулась.

\- Итак, план в том, чтобы до вечера субботы превратить _это_ , - Джон указал на Шерлока, - в то, что будет выглядеть и вести себя достаточно убедительно в роли женщины, так чтобы _она_ смогла прийти и изобразить из себя даму в затруднительном положении, таким образом поймав серийного убийцу. Я всё правильно понял? Шерлок?

Шерлок нахмурился от его легкомысленного тона, и Кирсти постаралась не рассмеяться вновь от выражения его лица, а потом телефон Шерлока резко зазвонил, и он, достав его из кармана, взглянул на экран.

\- Это тот _идиот_ , - сердито проворчал он и пересёк ресторан, укрываясь в углу возле бара так, чтобы его не услышали ни Джон, ни Кирсти.

Кирсти посмотрела ему вслед, подняв брови.

\- Кто это? – спросила она Джона.

\- О, кто знает. По мнению Шерлока, практически все идиоты. Хотя он звучал довольно раздраженно, так что, скорее всего, это кто-то, кто действительно _сделал_ что-то глупое, а не обычный незнакомец, которому отказано в привилегии сомнения.

Кирсти плотно сжала губы, но не смогла удержать смешок, и Джон присоединился к ней с приглушённым хихиканьем. Краем глаза он видел, как Шерлок с любопытством смотрит на них, всё ещё прижимая телефон к уху, но проигнорировал его. На щеках Кирсти был румянец, и она выглядела прелестно. Да, решил Джон, почему бы не попытаться?

\- Кирсти, быть может, я забегаю вперёд, но не согласишься ли ты со мной как-нибудь поужинать? – спросил он со своей лучшей обворожительной улыбкой.

Она мило улыбнулась ему в ответ, но наклонила голову в манере, которая, как слишком хорошо знал Джон, означала, что ему откажут.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Джон, но на самом деле, я кое с кем встречаюсь. Извини.

Чёрт. Она даже была привычна к Шерлоку. Это было бы идеально.

\- Ах, ясно, надеюсь, ничего, что я спросил, - сказал он, и она помотала головой.

\- О, нет, совсем нет. Я польщена.

Они немного неловко ухмылялись друг другу, когда Шерлок вернулся к столу. Он убрал телефон в карман, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать… затем посмотрел на Джона и Кирсти с откровенным любопытством. Он стоял за спиной у Кирсти, так что она не обратила внимания, но Джон знал это выражение на лице Шерлока лучше, чем кто-либо. Тот только что определил, какой разговор между ними произошёл, пока он отходил от столика, и, вероятно, мог процитировать каждое слово.

И, к ужасу Джона, на лице Шерлока было написано любопытство.

 


	2. Публичные непристойности.

 

После обсуждения нескольких дополнительных деталей с Кирсти, они попрощались с ней, оплатили счёт, и Джон повёл своего соседа к ближайшему супермаркету, не желая сразу возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок разглядывал его с откровенным любопытством с того самого момента, как вернулся, закончив разговор, и у Джона было неприятное предчувствие, что ему предстоит беседа, в которой он не желает участвовать. Но пусть это произойдёт в супермаркете, а не на улице, так как Шерлок обычно понижал голос в магазине. Он говорил, что ему там не нравится акустика.

Они почти дошли, когда Шерлок, наконец, перестал его изучать и заговорил. И хотя Джон этого боялся, он испытал легкое облегчение, когда Шерлок намеренно откашлялся и облёк мысли в слова.

\- Джон, тебе известно, что большую часть жизни Кирсти прожила мужчиной?

\- Шерлок, я доктор, я знаю, что значит транссексуал.

\- И у тебя нет возражений, что у твоей потенциальной подружки вероятно есть член? – спросил Шерлок тем намеренно резким тоном, который Джон ненавидел.

\- Нет, - ответил он односложно. Теперь они были в супермаркете, и Джон, проходя мимо стойки, взял корзину для покупок. – Для справки, я не возражаю, чтобы и у моих дружков был член, - добавил он, не глядя Шерлоку в лицо.

Но несмотря на это, Джон почувствовал волну заинтересованного восторга, которая выплеснулась из Шерлока и выражение ликующего удивления на его лице.

\- Джон! – радостно воскликнул Шерлок, пританцовывая рядом с ним, пока они ходили между полок с овощами, и Джон знал, каким будет окончание предложения, если Шерлок озаботится его озвучить. Что-то в роде: «Молодец, тебе удалось меня удивить!». Джон готов был признать, что такое случалось не часто.

\- Как ты скрыл это от меня? – спросил Шерлок, ухмыляясь, пока Джон выбирал лук.

\- Ну, я не _старался_ скрыть это, не так ли? Обычно, в этом нет смысла, - признал Джон. – До недавнего времени я… я думал, что ты знаешь о моей ориентации.

Шерлок нахмурился, затем потянулся через плечо Джона и выхватил луковицу, которую тот собирался положить в пакет, развернув ее, чтобы показать пятно на боку. Джон выбрал другую.

\- За время нашего знакомства ты ни разу не встречался с мужчинами, - сказал Шерлок. – И учитывая энергию, с которой ты бегаешь за женщинами, я весьма удивлён, что ты этого не делал. Всё из-за желания иметь детей?

\- Нет, это просто… ладно, ты знаком со шкалой Кинси? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок одарил его насмешливым взглядом за наглость предположить, что существует какая-то тема, с которой он мог быть не знаком. Джон внезапно осознал, что они обсуждают деликатную тему посреди супермаркета, и оглянулся вокруг, но поблизости никого не было. Похоже, что воскресным днем в супермаркете было небольшое число покупателей.

\- Ну, - продолжил он, - я бы сказал, что на этой шкале я нахожусь на единице, может, на грани с двойкой. Ты понимаешь?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Таким образом, ты преимущественно гетеросексуален, с небольшой склонностью к гомосексуальности, - объявил Шерлок, и его всепроникающий голос был, по мнению Джона, чересчур громок. Несколько голов слегка повернулись в их сторону, но всерьёз никто на них не смотрел.

\- Я не часто увлекаюсь мужчинами, - тихо ответил Джон. – Мне нравится ходить на свидания, быть в отношениях. Это просто совпадение, что за время нашего знакомства все мои отношения были с женщинами.

Шерлок _хмыкнул_ на это, решительно кивнул и двинулся прочь. Джон снова огляделся и, стряхнув чувство неловкости, возвратился к покупкам. Он выбрал яблоки, памятуя, какой сорт предпочитает Шерлок, затем добавил в корзину связку бананов. Дома уже были бананы, но Джон застал Шерлока, капающим что-то из пипетки на один из них, и, хотя Шерлок сказал, что всё в порядке, Джон более не доверял ему с едой. Больше нет.

Он почувствовал, как что-то упало в корзинку, и обнаружил, что Шерлок добавил в неё продолговатую тыкву баттернат крайне фаллического вида, положив её так, что она стояла в корзине по стойке смирно.

\- Ой, ну в самом деле, это так по-детски! – воскликнул Джон, укладывая её плашмя.

\- Это совсем не по-детски. Миссис Хадсон говорит, что из них получается вкусный суп. Миссис Хадсон, по-твоему, ведёт себя, как ребенок? – спросил Шерлок с улыбкой, всё ещё пребывая в восторге от того, что Джону удалось его удивить. Джон посмотрел на него и направился к ряду с сухофруктами, подхватив по дороге пару пакетов молока. Шерлок нагнал его и пошёл рядом, изучая лицо Джона.

\- Что привлекло тебя в Кирсти? – задумчиво спросил он.

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Она красивая, умная, весёлая, - он вспомнил, как она реагировала на Шерлока, и добавил, - терпеливая. Она просто понравилась мне.

 Шерлок кивнул. Он притих на какое-то время, наблюдая с лёгкой заинтересованностью, как Джон выбирает упаковки с пастой  и рисом, а затем передвигается к полкам с консервами.

\- Джон, ты осознаёшь, что тебя привлекает определённый типаж? Я заметил, знаешь ли.

Джон остановился и обдумал это, протянув руку, но так и не взяв консервированный суп. Был ли у него типаж? Он подумал о девушках, с которыми встречался в последнее время, и попробовал сравнить их друг с другом…

\- Я полагаю, то, что ты этого не заметил, многое говорит о том, как сильно твои эмоции затуманивают  способности к наблюдению, - самодовольно объявил Шерлок и, отбросив руку Джона от грибного супа, схватил свой любимый томатный с базиликом. – Хочешь знать, какой у тебя типаж, Джон?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Полагаю, ты собираешься мне рассказать, вне зависимости от того, хочу ли я этого?

\- Вот именно, - ответил Шерлок, невероятно довольный собой. – Ты предпочитаешь женщин примерно своего роста или выше. В идеале, они должны быть стройными, но не тощими, предпочтительно спортивного телосложения. Ты не обязательно выбираешь женщин стандартной красоты, но ты выбираешь тех, кто умеет себя преподнести. Что касается личностных качеств, тебя привлекают умные, прямолинейные, с чувством социальной ответственности, которое зачастую находит выражение в работе или хобби, и к которому они относятся со всей страстью. И наконец, у твоих партнёров должно быть чувство собственного достоинства и самоуважения, но тем не менее, они не должны отказываться позволять тебе заботиться о них или баловать время от времени. Как, Джон, звучит знакомо?

Джон устало кивнул. В своё время он не заметил этого сходства, но Шерлок был прав, как всегда, блядь.

\- Кирсти вполне укладывается в эти параметры, вопрос в том, - продолжил Шерлок, вышагивая рядом с Джоном, - относительно парней у тебя те же предпочтения?

В ответ на испытывающий взгляд Шерлока, Джон пожал плечами и отвлёк себя чтением информации о питательной ценности на пакетике с сухим сырным соусом.

\- Мои вкусы изменились за годы. Как я сказал, с тех пор, когда я встречался с парнями, прошло много времени.

Шерлок посмотрел на него подозрительно.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты даже не знаешь, какой тип мужчин тебя привлекает? Никаких идей?

\- Нет… не особо, – ответил Джон. – Почему ты хочешь знать?

\- Да бога ради, Джон. Что за вопрос?! Естественно, я хочу знать всё!

Джон хихикнул и направился к полкам с выпечкой, намеренно отводя взгляд от свежих пончиков. Только хлеб, сказал он себе. Здоровый, низкокалорийный хлеб.

\- Я знаю о тебе практически все остальные подробности, - заметил Шерлок, нахмурившись.

\- Хотел бы я того или нет, - согласился Джон. Это было неутешительной правдой, но Джон уже привык к этому. До тех пор, пока ему удаётся утаивать от Шерлока несколько маленьких, неважных деталей, с ним всё будет в порядке. Он не сойдёт с ума, правда.

\- Ладно, твои вкусы в действиях сексуального характера с женщинами сходны с твоими действиями, когда ты с мужчинами?

Джон прикрыл глаза на минуту и вздохнул с разочарованием. Шерлок и правда никогда не научится чувству уместности ? Похоже, что нет. Когда он в очередной раз обернулся, в конце прохода стояла пожилая дама, глядящая на них так, будто подслушанный разговор оскорбил её лично. Джон снова не смог подавить вздох.

\- Слушай, Шерлок, я не думаю, что это подходящее время или место…

\- Это достаточно простой вопрос, Джон. Когда ты в постели с мужчиной, тебе нравятся те же сексуальные действия, что и с женщиной? Ты не обязан делиться подробностями, я не настолько бесчувственный.

 _«_ _О да, ублюдок, ты именно такой_ _»_ ,  - подумал Джон.

\- Мне интересно, в самом ли деле ты бисексуален, - задумчиво протянул Шерлок, выбирая буханку хлеба и держа её в руке, как Гамлет череп Йорика.

\- Я, кажется, только что сказал тебе, что это так, - зашипел Джон на него. Старушка всё ещё бросала на них злобные взгляды.

\- Да, но мне кажется, что термин «пансексуал» подойдёт тебе больше. В конце концов, множество бисексуальных мужчин и женщин могут колебаться или чувствовать себя неудобно при перспективе сексуальных отношений с транссексуалом, но ты…

Джон попытался приглушить голос своего соседа, но не смог. Теперь в проходе стояли две пожилые дамы, обе пялились на них, и эффект от двух был гораздо сильнее простого удвоения. Джон начал чувствовать себя действительно неудобно. Будто его кожа начала тлеть.

\- Шерлок, я обещаю, что мы обсудим это в подробностях дома, и ты сможешь задать мне любые вопросы, но только при условии, что ты заткнёшься здесь и сейчас.

Шерлок умолк, чтобы обдумать это, затем зловеще улыбнулся Джону и жестом изобразил как застегивает молнию на губах. Джон с облегчением выдохнул. Старушки проследовали за ними до следующего прохода, продолжая прожигать их лазерными взглядами, но сдались, когда поняли, что больше никаких непристойных разговоров не последует.

Удивительно, но Шерлок был тих до конца покупок, даже на кассе, и даже при том, что кассир ужасно коверкал родной язык и спросил Джона, платит ли тот картой « _Визса_ _»_. Он хранил почти полное молчание и, по-видимому, был вполне этим доволен по дороге домой. Джон даже начал задумываться, нет ли у него ещё каких-нибудь особенностей, которые он может использовать для торга, например, чтобы Шерлок сидел тихо, пока Джон читает журналы или что-то в этом роде.

Тем не менее, это дало ему время на размышления, что не всегда оказывается хорошей идеей.

Несмотря на предыдущие возражения, Джон осознавал как минимум  несколько деталей относительно своего «типажа», которые отметил Шерлок. И по большей части, он не искал эти признаки сознательно и преднамеренно. Так же было правдой и то, что со временем его вкусы несколько изменились. Но тем не менее…

Высокий, стройный, с нестандартной красотой и хорошо себя преподносящий.

Умный, страстный, прямолинейный, с сильным чувством собственного достоинства.

Любит, чтобы с ним нянчились?

Испытывая некоторую неловкость, он на ходу глянул на своего соседа (его периодическая паранойя, что Шерлок внезапно разовьёт способность к телепатии, снова дала о себе знать). Потому что существовала причина, по которой его вкусы начали так меняться, и _чертовски_ хорошая причина, по которой у него не возникало интереса к мужчинам с тех пор, как он начал жить с Шерлоком.

Или, скорее, никакого интереса к _другим_ мужчинам.

Он неловко переложил пакеты из одной руки в другую, и знакомый припев _хочу_ _-_ _не могу получить -хочу - не могу получить_ вновь тоскливо зазвучал у него в голове.

Только когда они почти дошли до Бейкер-стрит, ему в голову пришла неприятная мысль.

\- Шерлок, ты собираешься изображать избиваемую жену?

\- Умм? – любезно ответил Шерлок, всё ещё с «запечатанными» губами.

\- Кто… кто будет изображать твоего злобного мужа?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и вытащил ключи из кармана.

\- Очевидно, что это будешь ты, Джон. Ты будешь идеальной приманкой.

\- Ну ни хрена себе, - вздохнул Джон.

 

 

 


	3. Внешние атрибуты.

Разумеется, Шерлок воспринимал всю ситуацию, как эксперимент. Всё, что ему говорила Кирсти, все, что он нашел в интернете или прочёл в куче книг и статей, которые она ему выдала, - каждая маленькая деталь была проанализирована и разобрана по косточкам, а затем взвешена с точки зрения включения её в Чертоги Разума. И, разумеется, Джон старался поддерживать его - бог свидетель, он старался и слушал рассуждения Шерлока о Фрице Клайне и о полинизийских фаафафине (прим. пер. -  в полинезийской культуре (прежде всего, на Самоа) лицо мужского (биологического) пола, живущее с детства как женщина (женский социальный пол)),  и о соматостатин-синтезирующих нейронах с искренним интересом.

Тем не менее, в понедельник, после обеда, он был весьма рад покинуть квартиру, отправившись на свою дневную смену в хирургии, чувствуя себя примечательно спокойно от осознания, что из-за данного конкретного эксперимента ничто не сгорит и не растворится.

Ну, он надеялся.

Воскресный допрос, в течении которого Шерлок выманил большую часть подробностей о его сексуальной жизни, на взгляд Джона занял слишком много времени, но с этим было покончено раз и навсегда (и он подозревал, что это было облегчением для них обоих). Позже, на работе, всё было относительно спокойно. День прошёл тихо, никаких непредвиденных ситуаций - ничего. Он подменял врача, которого подкосила ангина, кроме того, у Джона было только несколько смен на этой неделе, и это идеально его устраивало. Достаточно работы, чтобы держаться подальше от Шерлока, пока он занимается своими делами, но не настолько, чтобы у Джона не оставалось времени, чтобы присоединиться к планированию.

Сара начала с кем-то встречаться (другой невысокий светловолосый доктор, правда на этот раз фармаколог, а не терапевт), и Джон был рад узнать, что он оказался не единственным обладателем предсказуемого типажа в партнёрах. Каким-то образом, сейчас, когда Сара была помолвлена, они с ней ладили гораздо лучше, как будто за их неловким, полным извинений разрывом закрылась дверь, и им больше не нужно было вспоминать об этом. 

В конце дня она весело помахала ему на прощание и даже попросила передать Шерлоку привет, и это было мило с её стороны, так что, когда Джон вернулся домой, он ощущал себя весьма умиротворённым.

Он чуть не украсил своими мозгами пол, споткнувшись о груду пакетов, сложенных прямо за порогом, но к подобному он уже привык.  

\- Шерлок, тебе, блядь, обязательно оставлять это прямо тут? – крикнул он вглубь квартиры. Рассеянный ответ «Что оставлять?» донёсся из-за закрытой двери в комнату Шерлока, и Джон просто вздохнул и повесил свою куртку.

Он ногой отпихнул пакеты от двери и пошёл на кухню приготовить чай, и только вернувшись в гостиную спустя несколько минут, он осознал, что ему знакомы названия этих магазинов. Обычно одежда Шерлока приходила обёрнутой в папиросную бумагу, в жестких пакетах с ручками из закрученных шнуров, которые были либо самоуверенно безымянны, либо украшены эмблемами  магазинов, о которых Джон никогда не слышал, зачастую составленные из двух очень по-викториански звучащих фамилий.

Но эти он узнал.

Monsoon, Viyella, Dickens and Jones, Kaliko… эти названия он знал, так как слишком часто его подружки, которых постоянно приглашали на свадьбы, таскали его за собой по магазинам в поисках нарядов. Эти магазины продавали качественную готовую одежду, и были достойным местом, чтобы приобрести выходное платье. Тем не менее, Джон представить не мог, что у них продаётся одежда подходящего Шерлоку размера или как минимум достаточной для его высокой фигуры длины.  

Он открыл один из верхних пакетов из этой кучи и достал из него платье – чёрное коктейльное платье, довольно простое, с многослойной нижней юбкой из тонкой сетки, выглядывающей из-под подола. Следующий пакет предъявил ещё одно чёрное платье, с длинной юбкой и длинными объёмными рукавами, собранными на манжетах. Он просмотрел остальные пакеты и нашел ещё несколько чёрных платьев в разнообразных стилях, некоторые из которых сопровождались россыпью украшений и аксессуаров. У каких-то лиф был слишком большим, чтобы подойти Шерлоку, а некоторые были слишком малы, чтобы он в них влез. Ради всего на свете, что Шерлок собирался со всем этим делать? Зачем ему столько?

Джон раскладывал платья по пакетам, когда дверь в спальню Шерлока открылась, и он вышел в гостиную, облачённый в свой обычный костюм и рубашку.

\- А, Джон, - энергично сказал он, - мне было интересно, когда ты вернёшься домой.

\- Я вернулся примерно пятнадцать минут назад, - заметил Джон, запихивая полупрозрачное одеяние назад в пакет.

\- Ну, неважно, я хотел спросить тебя – ах! – ты нашел платья. Хорошо, что ты думаешь?

Джон уселся на диван и посмотрел на кучу пакетов, а Шерлок пересёк комнату и встал рядом с ним.

\- Ну… как ты собираешься их носить? Потому что…

\- У Кирсти есть подруга, которая занимается подгоном одежды. Она соберёт те части, которые мне нравятся со всех платьев, и сошьёт их в одно. Судя по всему, она очень талантлива.

Лучше бы ей быть талантливой, подумал Джон, пытаясь стереть ментальный образ Шерлока, ходящего по магазинам женской одежды и примеряющего платья, чтобы увидеть, как они на нём смотрятся.

\- Она так же найдёт мне подходящие туфли. Я пытался спрашивать в магазинах одежды, но по-видимому они не держат женскую обувь б _о_ льшого размера чем 8 или 9. Им стоит подумать о том, сколько выгоды они упускают.

\- Хм, - ответил Джон. – Шерлок, ты сказал, что хочешь меня о чём-то спросить?

\- Да, хотел. Джон, как по-твоему, если женщина не носит лифчик под платьем, она выглядит развратно?

Джон обдумал это.

\- Ну, я полагаю, это зависит от женщины и от платья. И от…

Он прервал себя, когда посмотрел вверх и заметил, что Шерлок каким-то образом обзавёлся…

Буферами.

Сиськами.

Дойками.

Доктор в глубине сознания Джона откашлялся и с нажимом сказал « _грудью_ » за мгновение до того, как Джон сумел открыть рот и сказать:

\- Шерлок, у тебя груди!

\- Ну, разве они не реалистичны? - гордо спросил Шерлок, с любовью глядя на свою грудь. – Мы с Кирсти купили их сегодня днём. Удивительный магазин, я должен тебя отвести туда как-нибудь.

\- У-гу, - ответил Джон. Они совершенно точно были реалистичны. Небольшие и задорно стоящие, очень подходящие к шерлоковской стройной фигуре. Очертания сосков слегка просматривались сквозь прикрывающую их ткань. – Так что ты спрашивал насчёт лифчика? – переспросил Джон, неспособный оторвать от них взгляд.

\- Ну, я слышал, что женщины часто думают хуже о других женщинах, которые их не надевают, в особенности, на официальные мероприятия. Но эти можно прикрепить клейкой лентой, и это намного удобнее, чем все эти тесёмки. Я не знаю, что делать.

Он немного подвигал плечами, предположительно, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько хорошо они были прикреплены.

\- Клейкой лентой? – слабым голосом повторил Джон.

\- Да, смотри, – Шерлок расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке, погрузил руку внутрь и вытащил одну из грудей. Джон автоматически взял предложенное и сидел с глупым видом, держа её в руках. Она была небольшой и имела форму капли, её вес приятно ощущался в руке, и она всё еще хранила тепло тела Шерлока. Цвет совпадал с тоном кожи Шерлока, а поверхность ощущалась почти как настоящая. Сосок был насыщенного розового цвета и задорно стоял. Они и эту часть подобрали в соответствии с реальным телом Шерлока?

Джон зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Как видишь, сзади она вырезана по форме грудной мышцы, так что нужно очень немного клейкой ленты, чтобы прикрепить ее, и она сидит на теле весьма удобно. Что ты об этом думаешь, Джон?

Джон позволил своим пальцам пробежаться по липкой полоске на задней части искусственной груди, с усилием отрывая свой взгляд от маленького соска.

\- Я думаю… Я думаю, тебе стоит подождать, пока не будет готово платье, а затем посмотреть, как это выглядит с лифчиком и без, - предложил он, весьма гордый тем, что умудрится высказать такую разумную идею.

\- Хм, полагаю, да, - согласился Шерлок и вздохнул. – Я планировал определиться с этим сегодня, но не имеет значения.

Джон почувствовал, как взгляд Шерлока становится оценивающим и, подняв глаза, увидел, как на губах его друга расцветает усмешка.

\- Развлекаешься? – спросил Шерлок, кивая на руки Джона, всё ещё благоговейно обнимающие силиконовую грудь.

\- Э… полагаю, это просто новизна. Я никогда на самом деле не видел грудные накладки так близко.

 - _Грудные накладки_? Джон, это не накладки! Это силиконовые формы ручной работы, изображающие грудь!  - Шерлок вытащил вторую грудь из-под рубашки и потряс её перед Джоном. – Посмотри на идеальную текстуру силикона! Оцени объём работы, которая была посвящена складочкам на ареоле!

\- Окей, окей, да, - безвольно согласился Джон, не уверенный, куда девать взгляд.

\- Джон, это произведение искусства, - настаивал Шерлок и, после согласного кивка Джона, он вернулся в спальню, оставив вторую грудь на журнальном столике.

Джон подобрал её и теперь держал их, каждую в своей руке. Он потряс их немного, чтобы пронаблюдать, как они колышутся. Та, которую Шерлок только что снял, была заметно теплее, чем её близнец, и Джон вжал свои пальцы в силикон, как будто мог впитать часть этого тепла.

Шерлок просунул голову обратно в гостиную.

\- Джон, я… ты всё ещё играешься с ними? – спросил он, нахмурившись.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Ничего не могу с этим поделать, Шерлок, у тебя фантастические сиськи.

 

***

 

Во вторник Кирсти пришла примерно за час до того, как Джону надо было уходить на работу, и, готовя для себя сэндвич, он сделал один и для неё. Как обычно во время обеда, Шерлок отказался от еды, но Джон нарезал яблоко в миску и поставил её на подлокотник его кресла. К тому времени, как он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы устроиться там с собственной тарелкой, половина яблока уже исчезла.

\- Джон, он уже показал тебе свои новые сиськи? – спросила его Кирсти, и Джон печально кивнул.

\- Да, они чудесны.

\- Мои любимые мастера, - сказала Кирсти со счастливым вздохом. – У меня долгое время была пара таких, пока я, наконец, не накопила на имплантаты. Я до сих пор храню их в коробке под кроватью.

\- Что на сегодня в программе?  - спросил Джон, стараясь не сильно задумываться о её груди, когда она сидела так близко.

\- Язык тела, - сказала Кирсти с ноткой гордости в голосе и кивнула на Шерлока. Джон обернулся и посмотрел на него, не уверенный поначалу, что он должен увидеть. А затем он осознал.

Сидя в своём кресле, Шерлок воспроизвёл позу Кирсти и то, как она держала чашку. Когда Кирсти поправила выбившуюся прядь волос, Шерлок сделал то же самое, и это так отличалось от его обычного широкого взмаха, что Джон почти вздрогнул.

Он видел это. Он видел, как такая поза, жесты будут смотреться у женщины, в которую собирался перевоплотиться Шерлок. Он всегда знал, что Шерлок хороший актёр, но… это было жутковато. Краем глаза он заметил, что Кирсти улыбается ему.

\- Он практиковался с воскресенья, - сказала она. – Впечатляет, да? Сегодня Шерлок будет наблюдать за тем, как я двигаюсь, и адаптировать движения под себя. Мы так же сходим к Анис, чтобы определиться с платьем и подобрать туфли, так что я буду учить его, как ходить на каблуках.

\- Джон, это действительно захватывающе, - добавил Шерлок. – Пока я не начал обращать на это пристальное внимание, я не осознавал, насколько по-разному двигаются женщины и мужчины, и это не только из-за физиологических различий.

Джон кивнул.

\- Так, что, вы оба считаете, что всё идёт хорошо? – спросил он.

Кирсти внезапно осознала что-то.

\- О, Джон, мы ведь не оставляем тебя в изоляции? Я знаю, что ты часть этого плана, но мы, похоже, всё делаем без тебя.

\- Джон привык, - бесцеремонно сказал Шерлок.

\- Кирсти, всё в порядке, я думаю нам нужно тут беспокоиться о Шерлоке. Ему придётся исполнять большую часть работы.

Кирсти это, казалось, успокоило, и она вынула дневник из сумочки.

\- Ну, мы постараемся сегодня продвинуться с движениями. Анис подготовит платье к четвергу… так что, Шерлок, если ты согласен, мы начнём работать над макияжем и причёской и ну, знаешь, общим видом завтра и закончим это в пятницу. Ты работал над своим голосом?

Тут Джон посмотрел на своего соседа. Он слышал, как прошлым вечером Шерлок разговаривал сам с собой в спальне, и его голос звучал выше чем обычно, но слышимость была недостаточной, чтобы  ясно оценить его. Пусть не акценты, но голос - это то, где Шерлок обычно прокалывался в своём отыгрыше, и Джон немного волновался, что тот просто будет звучать сам собой, но только надышавшимся гелием.

\- Разумеется, я над этим работал, - сказал Шерлок Кирсти с усмешкой. – Ты будешь очень впечатлена.

Кирсти подняла брови в ответ на это замечание, но ничего не сказала. Джону стало интересно, нет ли у неё тех же сомнений.

\- Ты практиковался на Джоне? – спросила она.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Джон не думает, что я справлюсь с этим, - ответил он, властным жестом обрывая протест Джона. – Джон, не притворяйся. Я хочу, чтобы он ощутил полный эффект, когда я буду готов.

Кирсти усмехнулась.

\- Хочешь ошеломить его? Что, прямо на самом приёме?

\- Может быть, - ответил Шерлок со зловещим видом.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Думаю, это намёк на то, что мне пора на работу, - пробормотал он, взглянув на часы.

Жутковатая улыбка Шерлока не покидала его губ, пока Джон не скрылся за дверью.

 

***

 

Вернувшись вечером домой, Джон обнаружил их в разгар спора.

\- Почему я не могу попробовать с настоящими туфлями? Это нелепо! – услышал Джон громкий голос Шерлока, входя в квартиру. Его глубокий голос эхом разносился по лестнице. Пока Джон снимал куртку, миссис Хадсон высунула голову из своей квартиры.

\- Оттуда доносится слишком много странного шума, - обеспокоенно произнесла она. – Они в порядке?

\- Уверен, что с ними всё будет в порядке, миссис Хадсон. Я пойду и разведу их по углам, - сказал ей Джон, и, успокоившись, миссис Хадсон нырнула обратно к себе в квартиру, откуда уже доносилась вступительная песня к «Соседям». Он медленно пошёл вверх по лестнице, всё яснее различая неритмичный стук, доносящийся из квартиры.

Шерлок выдал ещё одно раздражённое замечание, не вполне слышимое через дверь, а за ним последовал громкий, многострадальный  вздох, который, как предположил Джон, принадлежал Кирсти. Он толкнул дверь и огляделся, прежде чем войти.

Посреди комнаты, спиной к Джону, с раздражённым видом стояла Кирсти, уперев руки в бока. Они  отодвинули кресла и весь шерлоковский бардак к стенам, чтобы освободить место, и Шерлок нарезал вокруг Кирсти круги.  

На каблуках.

Джону пришлось зажать рукой рот, чтобы остановить… он не был уверен. Смех? Вопль? Его обычно небрежно изящный сосед ковылял, как новорождённый жираф, покачиваясь и шатаясь, и производя общее впечатление человека, которого недавно стукнули по голове.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Кирсти обернулась к Джону, и стоило их взглядам встретиться, раздраженное выражение на её лице развеялось, и ей тоже пришлось прикрыть рот.

\- Это просто _глупо_! – ядовито сорвался на них Шерлок и тяжело упал на диван, закидывая наверх свои ноги в туфлях с высокими каблуками, после чего воззрился на них.

\- Тебе совершенно необходимо носить каблуки? – спросил Джон не без оснований. Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него и оскалился.

\- Он говорит, что это для его персонажа, - сказала Кирсти, доставая большую коробку из-за кухонной двери. – Женщина, которую ему предстоит изображать, на людях поддерживает фасад беззаботной стильности, и поэтому она отправится на приём в лучшем своём наряде, который непременно  включает в себя туфли на каблуках. Правильно, Шерлок?

\- Угу, - ответил Шерлок, складывая руки на груди.

\- Ладно тогда, - сказал Джон. Он приблизился к соседу, чтобы рассмотреть обсуждаемые туфли. Глянцевые чёрные туфли-лодочки с каблуками примерно 6-7 сантиметров в высоту. Он был уверен, что сам не смог бы в них пройти и шага, но Шерлок обычно лучше него справлялся с такими сложными вещами.

\- Как долго ты практиковался? – спросил он. Шерлок кинул на него злобный взгляд и с капризным видом уткнулся подбородком в грудь.

\- Примерно час, - ответила Кирсти, и Джон моргнул. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз Шерлоку потребовалось более двадцати минут на освоение какого-либо навыка.

\- Ну, у тебя получится, я уверен, - произнёс он.

Шерлок пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Уверен, что у меня получилось бы лучше, если бы я мог обуть настоящие туфли, - пробормотал он, с прищуром взглянув на Кирсти.

Джон обернулся к ней и увидел, что та открывает коробку.

\- Вот те, в которых он будет на приёме, - сказала она Джону, протягивая коробку. – Я не позволю ему обуть их для практики, потому что он с лёгкостью может упасть и сломать каблук, а они очень дорогие. А вот те, которые на нём сейчас – дешёвка.

Джон вынул одну туфлю из папиросной бумаги и повертел в руках. «Черт возьми», - сказал он себе под нос. Да, это тоже черные лакированные туфли-лодочки. Но их каблук был почти на два сантиметра выше, чем у тех, которые Шерлок носил сейчас, и он был тонким, как соломинка. Края верхней части были отделаны шелковой лентой, концы которой были завязаны в милый маленький бантик на пятке.

Джон почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту, хотя он и не смог бы назвать причину. Он поспешно положил туфлю назад в коробку, затем поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Кирсти с любопытством изучает выражение его лица.

\- Эм… я пойду, приготовлю ужин, - объявил он. – Присоединишься к нам?

Кирсти улыбнулась и покачала головой.

\- Спасибо, но у меня есть планы на вечер. Вообще-то, мне уже пора.

Она собрала свои вещи, отмахнулась от предложения Джона вызвать ей такси и надела пальто.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон, Шерлок, - крикнула она на пути к выходу. – Продолжай тренироваться. И не надевай пока те туфли.

Когда Джон закрыл за ней дверь, Шерлок с трудом встал на ноги и поцокал через всю гостиную за своим лэптопом. Джон всё ещё находил эту картинку забавной. Шерлок был одет как обычно - в рубашку и брюки, а туфли… ну, они не особо _подходили._

\- Ты съешь ужин со мной, - серьёзно сказал ему Джон, и Шерлок, подавив вздох, засунул лэптоп подмышку и направился в спальню. Джон переоделся из рабочей одежды и направился на кухню, чтобы начать готовку. Ни в раковине, ни на столе не было экспериментов, так что он воспользовался возможностью и сделал большую порцию соуса болоньезе, подумав, что мог бы заморозить несколько порций, если бы ему только удалось доказать Шерлоку, что тот никогда не будет использовать коровьи сердца, занимающие всё место в холодильнике.

Шерлок вышел, когда паста уже кипела, и проковылял на кухню. Джон обернулся, чтобы попросить его достать тарелки, но ему пришлось тут же развернуться обратно, испугавшись, что не сможет сдержать хохота.

Шерлок был в своей пижаме и халате.

И в тренировочных туфлях.

Джон в жизни никогда не видел ничего глупее и смешнее.

На протяжении всего обеда, рассказывая Джону о своих наблюдения о женских позах и мимике, Шерлок постукивал каблуками по полу, по-видимому, даже не осознавая этого. Джон улыбнулся про себя и доел свои спагетти.

После того, как они поели и помыли посуду, Джон немного посмотрел телевизор, а Шерлок нарезал круги по комнате и всё ещё был полон сил, когда Джон пошел спать. Стоя на верху лестницы и рассматривая несколько забавный облик соседа, Джон внезапно почувствовал прилив нежности.

\- Шерлок? – позвал он.

\- Да? – _клац-клац-клац._

\- Я… не подверни лодыжки, ладно?

\- Я буду в порядке, Джон. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Пока Джон читал книгу в постели, до него всё ещё доносился безжалостный шум, производимый борьбой Шерлока с туфлями, и он не мог сдержать улыбки. Это многое говорило о решимости и упорстве его соседа.

Через некоторое время после того, как Джон погасил свет, он обнаружил, что _клац-клац-клац_ постепенно превратилось в _цок-цок-цок._ Он затруднялся сказать, в чём именно была разница, но чувствовал, что этот итоговый результат, вероятно, и был тем, к чему стремились Шерлок и Кирсти. В цоканье была определённая… элегантность.

Доля величия.

Нотка задорной нахальности.

И поскольку «задорная нахальность» не была тем понятием, которое Джон хотел мысленно ассоциировать с Шерлоком, он достал из тумбочки затычки для ушей, вставил их и заснул.

 

***

 

Когда Джон поднялся в среду утром, Шерлок уже в волнении крутился в гостиной, и само по себе это не было чем-то необычным. Однако он был одет на выход.

\- Куда ты собрался так рано? – спросил Джон. – Что-то от Лестрада?

\- Нет, Кирсти зайдёт. Она будет здесь через несколько минут, - ответил Шерлок, подняв с пола небольшую стопку книг и ища, куда её переложить. Джон понял, что тот занят реорганизацией комнаты после вчерашней перестановки мебели.

\- Чем вы двое займётесь сегодня? – спросил Джон.

\- Макияж. Мы идём в Boots (прим. пер. - сеть магазинов фармацевтики и косметики), чтобы купить все для макияжа и необходимые мелочи, хотя Кирсти ещё должна дать мне весь список. Джон, ты когда-нибудь выщипывал брови?

Вопрос был настолько нелогичным, что Джон не сразу осознал, что от него ждут ответа.

\- Эм, нет, не припоминаю такого. Однажды я выдрал волосок из ноздри. Не советую.

\- Хмм, - единственное, что успел ответить Шерлок, когда раздался стук в дверь, и он поспешил вниз по лестнице, чтобы впустить Кирсти в квартиру. Джон отправился на кухню, поставил чайник, а затем пригладил волосы и поплотнее завязал халат поверх пижамы.

К тому времени, как они дошли до гостиной, Шерлок и Кирсти уже начали спорить. По-видимому Шерлок хотел отправиться в более элитарный магазин, чем сеть Boots, а Кирсти парировала тем, что Шерлоку будет полезно не разбаловываться. Джон улыбнулся себе под нос, сделал чай и высунул голову из-за дверного проёма кухни.

\- Доброе утро. У тебя есть время для чашечки чая? – спросил он, но Кирсти покачала головой.

\- Спасибо, но меня ждёт такси. Ты сегодня опять на работу? Может, увидимся завтра, - и с этими словами она погнала Шерлока к дверям, и они исчезли.

До начала смены у Джона было три часа. Целых три часа в квартире без Шерлока, которая первый раз в жизни была относительно убрана.

Это было беспрецедентно.

 

***

 

Утро, посвящённое мирному чтению и ведению блога, заставило Джона почувствовать себя очень добродушным, и большинство пациентов весь день отмечало его хорошее настроение.

\- Похоже, вы влюблены! – предположила одна пожилая леди, когда он измерял ей давление. Он вежливо улыбнулся, но проигнорировал комментарий.

Когда он вернулся домой, в квартире всё ещё было относительно тихо, на полу не валялось никаких пакетов, не было никакого панически бегающего соседа, правда, на кухонном столе обнаружилось нагромождение предметов с зеркалом по центру композиции. Пока заваривался чай, он просмотрел эту кучу: в основном косметика, часть из которой он узнал. Маленькие баночки белой и бежевой густой массы, те броские палетты, пара тюбиков помады, большие пушистые кисти и маленькие штучки, представляющие собой маленькие губки на палочке. Кирсти действительно постаралась. Ему стоит поощрять Шерлока почаще переодеваться в женщину только за тем, чтобы все это не пропало зря.

Он слышал, как Шерлок ходит в ванной, и устроился в гостиной в ожидании, когда тот выйдет. Ему было сложно представить, как Шерлок будет выглядеть с макияжем.

К сожалению, он узнает это не сегодня. Примерно через десять минут, когда Джон был в процессе проверки своих писем на электронной почте и просмотра комментариев, оставленных на его утренний пост в блоге, Шерлок вышел из ванной в своём халате, а его бледное лицо было слегка розовым, как будто только что отдраено.

\- Как прошло? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

\- Накладывать макияж было интересно. В магазине нас обслуживала оранжевая  женщина, которая не могла достаточно точно определить тон моей кожи, чтобы быть действительно полезной. Кирсти решила отвести нас в другое место, чтобы купить определённую основу, но когда ассистентка поняла, что это для меня, она обозвала нас извращенцами, и я позвал менеджера. Кирсти была очень расстроена.

Джон нахмурился.

\- И правильно, - согласился он. – Менеджер помог?

\- Ну, когда я сказал ей, сколько её продукции ассистентка воровала и продавала на make-up вечеринках, и подробно описал, как она это делала, я уверен, что её уволили. По крайней мере, они исчезли в офисе менеджера, и нам прислали другую помощницу. Разумеется, мы получили основу бесплатно.

\- О, хорошо сработано, - тепло сказал Джон. Шерлок немного привёл себя в порядок и кинул полотенце на спинку дивана. Только тогда Джон понял, что что-то изменилось на его лице.

\- Ах, так ты подравнял брови!

\- Да. Мы решили воспользоваться способом с ниткой, а не выщипывать их, хотя салон делает обе процедуры. Все остальное эпилировано воском.

Джон кивнул. Кустистые, буйные брови Шерлока были оформлены в аккуратные дуги, плавно повторяющие форму глазниц. На самом деле, они не выглядели неуместно, так как были не слишком тонкими. Его лицо было таким же поразительным, как и всегда. Его челюсть была идеально выбрита, и Джон сейчас мог… ну, он не вполне мог _представить_ себе женщину, которую будет изображать Шерлок, но он начал видеть её набросок.

Подождите… _эпилировано воском_?

\- Когда ты говоришь что «всё остальное эпилировано воском»… ты ведь не о своём лице говоришь, так?

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Я сделал это на руках и ногах. И на груди. Кирсти сказала, что так будет глаже и продержится дольше, чем бритьё.

\- В самом деле? – спросил Джон, откидываясь в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на голые голени Шерлока. Именно так и было, – они были гладкие и белые, как фарфор.

\- Да. На самом деле, я решил для правдоподобия сделать всё. Никто не знает, что случится в ходе расследования.

Джон уставился на него, открыв рот.

\- Нет! Ты не сделал этого!

Он слишком поздно понял, что это прозвучало как вызов, но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот и сказать: «Нет, Шерлок, не показывай», было слишком поздно. С широкой усмешкой и полной беспечностью Шерлок распахнул свой халат.

К данному моменту Джон несколько раз видел Шерлока голым, в основном, из-за травм (и тот инцидент, когда его окунули в канализацию, и Джону пришлось раздеваться (и быть политым из шланга в карантинной палатке), и он мог честно сказать, что обнаженным, Шерлок выглядит не менее впечатляюще, чем тогда, когда рассекает в своём идеальном костюме и драматическом пальто.

Теперь же, лишившись волос, прикрывавших его гениталии, он каким-то образом был… ещё более _обнажен,_ чем в прошлые разы, и Джон почувствовал себя почти непристойно из-за разглядывания. Шерлок выглядел весьма гордым собой, как будто он был первым человеком, получившим полную восковую эпиляцию и пережившую её, так что Джон приложил усилия, чтобы рассмотреть всё достаточно внимательно, чтобы, по крайней мере, отпустить полезное замечание.

Кожа Шерлока выглядела такой гладкой, такой розовой, такой… воспалённой.

\- Очень больно было? – небрежно спросил он.

\- О, боже, да. Я не знаю, как модели и остальные справляются с этим, хотя Кирсти уверила меня, что с каждым разом становится легче.

\- Это… всё ещё воспалено? – Джон легко дотронулся. Шерлок не позволил бы ему, если бы это было слишком.

Вопрос был встречен небольшим уничижительным изгибом губ, но затем, очевидно, Шерлок передумал и наклонил голову.

\- Немного, - признал он, оглядывая себя.

Вероятно душ был слишком горячим, подумал Джон. Не так давно у него была подружка, которая сделала ту же ошибку.

\- Я поищу, нет ли у нас чего-нибудь с алое, ладно? – ровным тоном предложил он и отправился вверх по лестнице, пытаясь не выдать походкой, насколько он был возбуждён.

 


	4. Правила игры.

Только на следующее утро Джон до конца осознал последствия загула Шерлока и Кирсти по магазинам косметики.

Верхняя полка в ванной комнате, считавшаяся шерлоковской территорией, на памяти Джона всегда была забита средствами по уходу за волосами. Все эти бутылочки, тюбики и спреи не прекращали попыток захватить остаток ванной комнаты и, если уж говорить прямо, - остаток квартиры. Они распространялись, умножались и захватывали все плоские поверхности, пока Джону не начало казаться, что на самом деле, волосы Шерлока были их третьим соседом - кучерявым бездельником, который не выполнял свою часть домашних обязанностей и оставлял сток ванной забитым волосами.

Шерлок оскорблялся, вздёргивал подбородок и заявлял, что Джон, со своей скучной армейской стрижкой, в принципе не может понять, каких усилий стоит ухаживать за вьющимися волосами. Так же он не лез за словом в карман, когда Джон предлагал Шерлоку их состричь, раз уж это такая проблема.

Проще говоря, Шерлок был тщеславен. Он определённо был привлекателен, и Джон в глубине души признавал, что обладай он внешностью Шерлока, он бы тоже был тщеславным. По его наблюдениям для привлекательных людей жизнь была немного легче.

В любом случае, даже в те дни, когда Шерлок весь день проводил в пижаме, развалившись на диване, из ванной доносился как минимум пятнадцатисекундный _пшшшшшшш_ , издаваемый большим аэрозольным баллончиком, украшенным надписью кириллицей, после чего на протяжении нескольких минут ловкие пальцы тщательно разделяли пряди и укладывали завитки. Джон много раз с увлечением наблюдал за процессом, стоя в дверях ванной комнаты, пока Шерлок проговаривал ему вслух свои размышления, и хотя зрелище в какой-то степени впечатляло, он был крайне благодарен судьбе за свои послушные прямые волосы.

Тем не менее, в четверг утром выяснилось, что средства для волос осуществили полный захват ванной комнаты и празднуют победу. Джону пришлось аккуратно лавировать через вражеские баррикады коробочек и бутылочек, раскиданных по полу, только чтобы, добравшись до раковины, обнаружить в ней две расчёски, на одной из которых всё ещё был ценник и – господи боже! – как можно заплатить _тридцать пять фунтов_ за расчёску?

Он открыл шкафчик под раковиной и обнаружил, что даже его собственная территория – нижняя полка – была аннексирована. Его бедная маленькая расчёска, бритвенный набор и зубная паста были бездушно сметены в сторону, а в их пространство вторгся большой хромированный фен с насадкой, которая выглядела, как часть старого телевизора. 

У Шерлока были деньги помимо тех, которые они получали за расследования. Джон всегда был уверен, что у того было своего рода содержание или наследство, которое позволяло ему разгуливать в дизайнерских костюмах и покупать опасные реактивы. Если Шерлок не притормозит, Джон начнёт настаивать, чтобы волосы платили свою часть квартплаты.

 

***

 

Рабочий день оказался длинным, так как помимо своей смены, Джон подменял коллегу, отправившегося на конференцию.  Когда Джон наконец добрался до дома, он чувствовал себя немного уставшим, если не сказать раздражённым, и определённо гораздо менее терпеливым, чем обычно. Тот факт, что расположившиеся в креслах Шерлок и Кирсти подозрительно замолчали, как только он вошёл в дверь, совершенно не помог ему расслабиться.

\- Что? – спросил он, оглядывая их.

\- Джон, мы обсуждали твою роль на субботу. Шерлок сказал мне, что еще не обсуждал с тобой детали, - неуверенно начала Кирсти.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Джон никогда не нуждался в подробностях. Он… - Джон оборвал его.

\- Джон никогда _не получает_ достаточно подробностей, не важно, насколько сильно он бы этого хотел. Шерлок, Кирсти права. Эта ситуация гораздо сложнее, чем те, с которыми мы сталкиваемся обычно, и я не такой хороший актёр, как ты. На самом деле, было бы неплохо получить побольше информации, - он рухнул на диван и устроился, упершись локтями в колени, и лицо Шерлока было видно ему достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, как на долю секунды на нём появилось выражение огорчения и раскаяния.

Послание принято довольно безболезненно, и это хорошо.

\- Шерлок, продолжай, - подбодрила его Кирсти, и кивнув ей, Шерлок откинулся в кресле, переплетая свои пальцы.

\- Мы с Джоном будем изображать из себя женатую пару, - начал он, скользнув взглядом по Джону, чтобы проверить, что тот слушает с достаточным вниманием. – Мы женаты, скажем, уже восемь лет. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы отношения испортились, и сформировалась схема жестокого обращения, но ещё не настолько, чтобы кто-то, обладающий достаточным даром убеждения, вмешался, чтобы уговорить меня оставить мужа. Джон недоволен браком и карьерой, и это позволило его врождённой жестокости проявить себя. У меня низкая самооценка из-за того, что в детстве меня травили из-за моего роста и выраженного адамова яблока. Поэтому у меня не хватает уверенности в себе, чтобы противостоять жестокому обращению и рисковать своим браком.

Кирсти подняла брови, хотя Джон был не до конца уверен, что именно её удивило. Возможно, уровень детализации, к которому сам он давно привык.

\- Итак, вам нужно, чтобы я перевоплотился в этого… персонажа, - уточнил он, и Шерлок задумчиво кивнул.

\- Джон, я понимаю, что для тебя это будет нелегко, ты по природе не жестокий человек, и по моим наблюдениям у тебя довольно… рыцарственное отношение к женщинам.

Джон не мог удержаться от взгляда в сторону Кирсти. Ему польстило, что она согласно кивнула на оценку, даваемую о нём Шерлоком.

\- Тем не менее, - продолжил Шерлок, - за свою карьеру врача тебе встречались разные ситуации. Несомненно, ты сталкивался с жертвами домашнего насилия. Возможно, даже с агрессорами. Разумеется, ты сможешь почерпнуть что-то из своего опыта.

Иногда Джон действительно ненавидел Шерлока за этот формальный « _ну, вот всё и прояснилось_ » тон, который тот иногда использовал в разговоре с ним. Сейчас Шерлок внимательно изучал его лицо. Джон решил, что лучше самому рассказать, чем позволить Шерлоку продедуцировать.

\- Я достаточно сталкивался с этим в детстве в своей собственной семье, - признался он.

Лицо Кирсти наполнилось симпатией и беспокойством, тогда как лицо Шерлока приобрело хищное выражение. Нет, признания Джона было недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить дедукцию.

\- Это не отец и не мать, - уверенно заявил Шерлок через несколько секунд. – Дядя?

Джон вздохнул, затем потёр руками лицо и кивнул.

\- Младший брат моего отца, - признался он. – Он ужасно обращался с моей тётей, даже не стараясь скрыть это от нас. На публике он вел себя прекрасно, но с семьёй не стеснялся.

\- И твой отец ничего не предпринимал, чтобы прекратить это, хотя и мог.

\- Правильно. Я был в ярости на него за это.

\- Тебе нравилась твоя тётя?

Джон кивнул.

\- Всё ещё нравится. Она развелась с ним и переехала к своему брату. Мы с мамой по-прежнему общаемся с ней. Полагаю, это не самый плохой конец истории.

Шерлок кивнул, а Кирсти неуверенно улыбнулась Джону, и на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Затем Шерлок хлопнул ладонями по коленям и ухмыльнулся.

\- Джон, тогда это идеально. Тебе будет на что опереться. Уверен, что из тебя получится очень хороший жестокий муж.

Кирсти и Джон воззрились на него, но Шерлок продолжил.

\- Люди будут только рады прийти к такому заключению, и я сомневаюсь, что тебе вообще придётся как-то явно это изображать. Несмотря на свидетельство статистики, людям нравится верить в стереотип о «маленьком Гитлере». Коротышка с взрывным характером вместе с запуганной женой, и каждый наблюдатель радостно и тупо сложит два и два, чтобы получить девятнадцать. Всё будет хорошо, Джон.

\- Можно, мы не будем сравнивать меня с Гитлером? - напряженно попросил Джон. Он подумал о том, чтобы добавить что-то, но не был уверен, что сумеет удержаться от грязных ругательств. И что можно сказать о нём самом, если человек, к которому он испытывал такие сильные чувства, был единственным, который мог до такой степени разозлить его, почти не прикладывая усилий.

\- Джон, это не было прямым сравнением, не обижайся, - беззаботно сказал Шерлок и поднялся со своего места.

\- Шерлок, - возмутилась Кирсти, но Шерлок уже убежал на кухню и возился с предметами из той кучи на столе.

\- Всё нормально, - сказал ей Джон. – Я… вроде как привык к этому.

Сказать по правде, для Джона никогда не было секретом, насколько взрывной у него характер. Он всегда боялся превратиться в человека, подобного дяде Филипу или персонажу, которого он будет изображать, сопровождая Шерлока. Может быть, отчасти поэтому он и старался проявлять (как Шерлок выразился) «рыцарственное отношение». Сверхкомпенсация из опасения, что может произойти, если он не будет сдерживаться.

Через дверной проём на кухню ему был виден Шерлок. Тот стоял к нему спиной, обеими руками зарывшись в большой бумажный пакет на столе, и по-видимому, был крайне увлечён содержимым.

Один из худших моментов, один из тех, которые он не сможет вспоминать без оглушающего стыда до конца своей жизни, был тот раз, когда он ударил Шерлока. Священник, жертва ограбления, – был самой странной идеей Шерлока в качестве прикрытия, но по каким-то собственным причинам, ему было важно довести Джона до того, чтобы тот ударил его. И Джон - усталый и раздражённый, переоценивший, насколько хорошо у него получается пропускать мимо ушей оскорбления Шерлока, –   _сорвался_.

Сорвался настолько, что он не просто наградил Шерлока, своего лучшего друга, тем чрезвычайно драматичным синяком, с лопнувшей на скуле кожей; синяком, который не сходил несколько недель. Он продолжил бить Шерлока снова и снова и даже душил его! Джон с трудом мог поверить в это впоследствии.

Шерлок, разумеется, отмахнулся от всего этого, не собираясь показывать слабость, о нет. Но на следующий день, после того как наркотики вышли из организма, из морозилки был использован весь лёд, а во время обеда Шерлок исподтишка расплющил блюдцем свой сэндвич, будучи неспособным из-за ушибов открыть рот достаточно широко, чтобы сделать укус, Джон смотрел на него и чувствовал, как его скручивает от стыда.

Боже, он едва мог заставить себя думать об этом.

Шерлок вышел из кухни с пакетом и отнёс его в спальню, а потом вернулся и сел на своё место. Кирсти всё ещё смотрела на него, но он её проигнорировал.

\- Мы получили моё платье, - жизнерадостно сказал он Джону. – Думаю, ты будешь впечатлён. И я решил, что куплю тебе костюм.

\- Зачем? – спросил Джон, и раздражения в его голосе было больше, чем ему того хотелось. – У меня есть прекрасный костюм. Даже ты его одобрил.

\- Да, но это _вечернее_ мероприятие, - ответил Шерлок. – У тебя _повседневный_ костюм. Ты получишь новый. Понравится он тебе или нет – не имеет значения.

Джон вздохнул. Это полностью описывало их жизнь, не так ли? Шерлок снова поднялся и пошёл на кухню, собрал несколько предметов, затем направился в ванную, предположительно, чтобы захватить остатки шкафчиков. Джон откинулся на спинку и покачал головой.

Он почувствовал, что взгляд Кирсти изучал его какое-то время, а потом она встала и уселась рядом с ним на диване.

\- Он всегда такой? – обеспокоенно спросила она.

\- Да. Он… он потрясающий, но у него слепое пятно во всём, что касается человеческих чувств и эмоций.

\- Мне это не показалось слепым пятном, - мягко сказала Кирсти, бросая взгляд в направлении, куда исчез Шерлок. – Больше похоже на умышленное пренебрежение.

\- Ну, я понимаю, как ты могла прийти к такому заключению, - Джон обнаружил, что не может спорить по этому поводу и, облизнув губы, продолжил. – Ему нравится думать, что это неважно. Он говорит, что ему нужно знать об эмоциональных реакциях лишь то, что относится к расследованиям, так что он.. эм…

\- Он в безопасности, - закончила Кирсти. – Кажется, я знакома с подобным человеком.

Джон слабо кивнул, и несколько минут они сидели в неловком молчании, соприкасаясь руками.

\- Ты, эм… - произнесла она через какое-то время.

\- Продолжай, - сказал Джон, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

\- Ты бисексуален, правильно? Шерлок сказал.

Он кивнул, слишком привыкший к тому, что Шерлок рассказывает всем встречным подробности о его личной жизни, чтобы злиться на него.

\- Но ты… ты нормально относишься к тому, что тебя влечёт к другим мужчинам, и ты не против спать с ними. Но влюбиться - это всё равно немного шок, не так ли?

У Джона отвисла челюсть, но он не издал ни звука. Кирсти улыбнулась ему немного смущённо, и внезапно он обрадовался, что она отвергла его.

\- Я… ты очень проницательна, - сказал он ей. – Если решишь стать детективом, то составишь ему неплохую конкуренцию.

И внезапно они оба начали смеяться, толкая друг друга плечами.

\- Он рассказал мне о всех случаях, когда он получал ножевые ранения, - выдавила из себя Кирсти сквозь хихиканье. – Думаю, я сконцентрируюсь на парикмахерском деле.

И это было последней каплей. Джон хохотал, задыхаясь. Всё это было… было…

\- _Что_ _вы_ _делаете_? – спросил Шерлок, появляясь перед ними с туалетным ёршиком в руках.

Кирсти закашлялась и уткнулась лицом Джону в плечо, а Джон смеялся так сильно, что не мог сделать ничего, кроме как обнять её за плечи и попытаться восстановить дыхание.

Шерлок продолжил смотреть на них до тех пор, пока они не начали успокаиваться, затем сморщил нос, и это заставило Кирсти снова расхохотаться.

\- О, боже, я лучше пойду, - она хихикнула, с трудом вставая на ноги. – Я потом встречаюсь со своим Грэмом, и мне нужно заскочить домой и переодеться. Вы двое, хорошего вечера.

Джон поднялся, чтобы открыть для неё дверь, и выходя, она чмокнула его в щёку, и это было мило.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Шерлок всё ещё держал ёршик как копьё, и смотрел на него.

\- Что это было? – спросил он.

\- Что?

\- Она тебя поцеловала!

\- Да. Некоторые люди меня целуют. Иногда.

\- Не так уж и часто.

\- Ой, заткнись, Шерлок!


	5. Неминуемая судьба.

Припомнив заявление Кирсти о том, что в пятницу они с Шерлоком собирались «завершить» его образ, Джон не особо спешил с работы домой, в полной мере ожидая, что войдя в квартиру, найдёт их в разгаре спора. Он был не до конца уверен , _почему_ он этого ожидал, но Джон достаточно давно знал Шерлока и готов был отнести свои опасения к проявлению инстинкта выживания.

Тем не менее, несмотря на рекордное количество предвиденных споров, в этот раз его постигло разочарование. Он вошёл в квартиру и обнаружил её пустой. Должно быть, они всё еще ходили по магазинам, закупаясь понадобившимися в последнюю минуту мелочами. Либо это, либо Кирсти сорвалась и убила Шерлока.

Ну, квартира не была совсем уж пустой. Деревянные плечики, на которые Шерлок любил устраивать своё пальто, свисали с верха кухонного проёма - пустые, поскольку он вышел на улицу. Рядом с ними весели ещё одни плечики, занятые очень похожим пальто. Похожая ткань, похожий цвет, та же длина и примерно тот же фасон. Хотя это пальто было немного уже в плечах, просторнее в груди и… с _вытачками_ на талии. Петли были обмётаны нитками розового цвета вместо красного.

Так. Похоже, пальто Шерлока обзавелось подружкой, и хотя Джон был за него очень рад, ему было сильно не по себе.

Сложно сказать, почему это зрелище так выбило его из колеи. Возможно, это было из-за того, что он смотрел на что-то до крайности знакомое, но вместе с тем, совершенно неуместное. Какой бы ни была причина, все капли тревоги и беспокойства, просачивавшиеся в его мозг на протяжении последних нескольких дней, внезапно сплавились во что-то, весьма напоминающее страх.

О, боже. Это _завтра_! Почему пятница наступила так быстро? Неужели он познакомился с Кирсти и услышал о плане Шерлока всего лишь в воскресенье?

Это действительно будет завтра, и он будет делать… _это_!

И какое же « _это_ » имеет в виду Джон? Тут целый шведский стол на выбор!

Тут была часть, где он должен пойти на приём в высшем обществе, одетым в новый костюм, подобранный никем иным, как его тщеславным соседом по квартире. (Не пройдет и десяти минут, как кто-то покажет на него пальцем и объявит: «Эй, ты совсем не шикарный! Ты просто самозванец!» И его вышвырнут оттуда пинком под задницу. Вероятно, в слишком тесном пиджаке.)

Затем он должен убедить множество, _множество_ совершенно незнакомых людей, присутствующих на приёме, что он является мужем вышеупомянутого соседа по квартире и, как будто этого было недостаточно, он _жестоко к нему относится_. К ней! Боже!

И это было отдельной проблемой. Ему придётся погрузиться в роль достаточно глубоко, чтобы не забывать, что Шерлок изображает из себя женщину, и это не упоминая о том, что ему срочно нужно осознать тот факт, что его сосед будет одет как _чертова женщина_! Прошло уже несколько дней, но Джон всё ещё не мог представить себе конечный результат, принципиально отличающимся от студента, переодевшегося в драга по случаю празднования с приятелями дня рождения эпичным загулом по пабам. Он не был уверен, с чем ему будет труднее справиться: его тягой к Шерлоку или смехом.

О, и да – последнее, но не менее важное – ему придётся справляться со своим влечением к этому безумному ублюдку и лучшему другу по совместительству, одновременно с этим изображая с ним женатую пару.

На людях.

В окружении незнакомцев.

 _Шикарных_ незнакомцев.

Он рухнул на диван, закрыв лицо руками, и испустил тихий стон. Через перекрытия до него донеслись звуки телевизора миссис Хадсон, и в какой-то степени это вывело его из задумчивости. Он поднял голову, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на пальто. Кажется, он успокоился. Теперь пальто и вполовину не выглядело так неуместно, как прежде.

Только сейчас Джону пришло в голову, что нормальный человек был бы больше напуган тем фактом, что собирается провести завтрашний вечер, искушая серийного убийцу выбрать его своей следующей жертвой.

Джон Ватсон, однако, был сделан из прочного материала.

Поднявшись на ноги, среди бардака на журнальном столике он заметил витиевато украшенную карточку. Он поднял её. Это было приглашение на приём, присланное кем-то из небольшой армии благодарных бывших клиентов. Она была обескураживающе шикарна сама по себе – цвета густых сливок с золотыми каллиграфическими буквами. Там было наименование гостиницы, дата и время начала приёма, а так же небольшое примечание, поясняющее, что это был благотворительный вечер в пользу чего-то, имеющего отношение к сохранению Эдвардианского театра в Северном Уорикшире. Форма одежды была указана как «evening casual» и Джон предположил, что Шерлок понимает что имеется в виду. Для него же этот код означал «всё, что ты бы одел на работу, но с черными туфлями, а не коричневыми». Вероятнее всего, они подразумевали что-то другое.

Он положил карточку обратно на стол и поднялся в свою комнату, где нашел на кровати ещё один сюрприз.

По-видимому, Шерлок нашёл время в своём занятом расписании покупки всякой фигни для волос и доведения Кирсти до бешенства на то, чтобы приобрести для Джона костюм. Он лежал на кровати в прозрачном чехле с молнией посередине, аккуратно висящий на плечиках, и Джон старательно не присматривался к ярлыкам, чтобы не запаниковать, осознав, сколько это стоит. Рядом лежала новая, аккуратно сложенная белая рубашка. Кроме того, Шерлок принёс свой лучший галстук с поперечными полосками, который обычно носил только при параде, и положил его поверх рубашки.

Джон почувствовал себя слегка оскорблённым намёком на то, что ему нельзя доверить подбор аксессуаров, но затем вспомнил собственную интерпретацию дресс-кода на приглашении, и в итоге решил быть благодарным чувству стиля Шерлока.

Он расстегнул чехол и высвободил из него костюм, рассмотрел поближе и решил его примерять. На самом деле это был просто черный костюм – не смокинг или что-нибудь – и насколько он мог судить, в нём не было ничего особенного. Тем не менее, ткань была хорошего качества - плотная и гладкая, - и когда он скользнул в него, пиджак сел на него прекрасно. Только богу было известно, откуда Шерлок мог знать мерки Джона. Наверно, просто посмотрел на него и сделал выводы.

Джон решил не надевать новую рубашку, где-то в глубине души беспокоясь, что непоправимо изомнёт её до наступления дня икс, так что он натянул пиджак поверх голубой рубашки, в которой был на работе. На полу его гардероба была пара хорошо начищенных чёрных лоферов, - самая лучшая пара в его распоряжении, - и обув их, он обернулся посмотреть в большое зеркало на оборотной стороне двери гардероба.

Он выглядел… на самом деле, он выглядел весьма неплохо.

Он с готовностью признавал, что не был самым прекрасным мужчиной на земле и не возражал быть немного обычным. Тем не менее, он умел подать себя в лучшем виде и этот раз не был исключением. Брюки сидели идеально, заставляя его ноги выглядеть слегка длиннее в пропорциях относительно его роста. Пиджак был притален с боков, но спереди был немного свободнее, позволяя скрыть небольшой излишек веса, появившийся у него до того, как физиотерапевт разрешил ему вернуться к  обычным тренировкам в спортзале. Он выглядел утончённо, гладко и…

И совершенно непохоже на самого себя. Совершенно ничего общего с Джоном Хэмишем Ватсоном.

Интересно, Шерлок это сделал специально? Возможно. Актерским потугам Джона определённо не помешает знание того, что он выглядит настолько… не-Джоном. «Это может оказать большое влияние на мироощущение, - сказала Кирсти.-  Выглядеть так, как ты  _чувствуешь_ _»._ Может быть, если Джон сможет перевернуть это и чувствовать так, как он выглядит…

Он слегка вздрогнул, когда осознал, что немного изменил свою осанку, встал прямее, но тем не менее, не принял свою привычную армейскую стойку вольно. Он сделал это, даже не раздумывая, но, может, это именно то, что ему нужно. Возможно, он просто мог бы сфокусироваться на этом человеке, которого должен изображать и… позволить ему быть. Позволить ему взять верх.

Он снова посмотрел в зеркало и выпрямил спину, расправил плечи и посмотрел с вызовом на самого себя. Спокойный, уверенный в себе мужчина с бульдожьей хваткой, самонадеянный и уверенный в том, что окружающие его люди либо слишком глупы, чтобы заметить, как он обращается со своей женой, либо слишком боятся его, чтобы попытаться что-то сделать. Вызывающее ненависть создание, абсолютно удовлетворённое тем, во что превратился его брак.

Джон почти мог видеть его в зеркале. Может быть, в итоге он и не завалит все это дело.

Внизу открылась дверь, и Джон услышал, как знакомые шаги Шерлока пересекают гостиную. Он переоделся обратно в свою одежду и вернув костюм обратно на вешалку, повесил его в своём гардеробе, а не в чехле. Надев удобные джинсы и свитер, он спустился вниз, где нашёл Шерлока развалившимся на диване, увлеченного очень маленькой, но очень толстой книгой в мягкой обложке.

\- Всё в порядке? – спросил Джон, проходя комнату по пути на кухню.

Шерлок что-то пробурчал и повторил бурчание на предложение чая, что Джон посчитал за согласие.

Когда через несколько минут Джон устроился в своём кресле с чашкой чая, Шерлок всё ещё был полностью поглощён своей книгой. Джон наклонился вперёд  и слегка вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть обложку, и Шерлок, заметив это, повернул её достаточно, чтобы Джон смог разобрать название.

« **Самая полная книга имён для ваших детей** » гласила обложка, а на фоне были розовые и голубые сердечки, и какое-то время Джон непонимающе смотрел на неё.

\- Ты хочешь что-то торжественно объявить? – спросил он, борясь с хихиканьем.

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от страниц и уставился на Джона.

\- Очень смешно. Я выбираю себе имя.

\- А, окей, понятно.

\- Кирсти говорит, что очень важно выбрать правильное имя.

\- Да, это я могу понять, - Джон сделал глоток чая, и на несколько благословенных минут в гостиной воцарилась тишина.

\- Берта, - сказал Шерлок вслух, и его взгляд задумчиво скользил по комнате, пока он повторял это имя несколько раз.

\- Нет, тебе оно не подходит, - сказал ему Джон, и Шерлок одарил его умеренно раздражённым взглядом, затем кивнул с полувынужденным согласием и вернулся к поиску.

\- Мне тоже следует обзавестись новым именем для этого? – спросил Джон.

\- Нет, я думаю, что Джон нормально, - рассеянно ответил Шерлок. – Фиби?

\- Немного… вычурно, - решил Джон. Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Где ты взял книгу?

\- В библиотеке.

\- Это там ты провёл весь день?

\- Нет, я зашёл туда, когда Кирсти ушла. Я был внизу и смотрел с миссис Хадсон записи выпусков «Снимите это немедленно».

\- Господи, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Ужасно, - согласился Шерлок. – Хотя и не безинформативно, – и пробежался взглядом по свитеру Джона особенно ехидным взглядом. – Альциона?

\- Слишком экзотично.

\- Это древнегреческое имя!

\- Именно. Тебе Кирсти посоветовала воспользоваться одной из подобных книг?

\- Она сказала, что это может помочь, - вздохнул Шерлок, выпрямляясь на диване. – Хотя не похоже, что это так. Ни одно из них не подходит.

\- Она использовала подобную книгу при выборе своего имени?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Она сказала, что ей было трудно выбрать. Полагаю, это необычная ситуация, когда ты уже будучи взрослым, можешь выбрать себе имя. Тем не менее, я не вполне могу себе представить, почему она выбрала себе именно это имя.

\- Оу? – спросил Джон, хмурясь. – Почему нет?

Шерлок протянул насмешливо:

\- Ну в самом деле, Джон. Это такое детское имя!

\- Ну, я знал много детей, которых звали Кирсти, которые прекрасно выросли в женщин, которых звали Кирсти.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - беззаботно сказал Шерлок, и Джон вздохнул. Это был один из тех споров, которые ему никогда не выиграть, не важно, насколько хорошо он аргументировал свою позицию. По какой-то причине Шерлок решил, что Кирсти - это детское имя, и его не переубедить.

\- Подумай об этом хотя бы, - попробовал Джон через несколько минут молчаливого размышления. – Ты можешь придумать имя, которое подходило бы ей лучше этого?

Шерлок нахмурился, быстро пролистал страницы своей книги, затем снова нахмурился и покачал головой.

\- Это справедливое замечание, Джон, - признал он. – Возможно, я пошёл не тем путём.

\- И каким путём ты собираешься пойти сейчас? – спросил Джон, пересекая комнату и присоединяясь к нему на диване и заглядывая в книгу через плечо.

\- Я просматривал имена и значения, пытаясь найти такое, которое бы мне подошло.

\- Ну, это… да, вероятно, это не сработает.

\- Почему нет?

\- Шерлок, твоё теперешнее имя означает что-то, связанное с очень короткими волосами, не так ли? Ты хоть раз в жизни брил голову?

Единственным ответом Шерлока был полный отвращения взгляд.

\- Ну, вот так вот. Может тебе стоит поступить так же, как Кирсти, и просто… попытаться найти подходящее.

Шерлок задумчиво кивнул и положил книгу на бедро, затем откинул голову к стене над диваном, сосредоточенно уставившись в потолок, глубоко задумавшись. Джон отвёл взгляд от привлекательной линии бледного горла Шерлока и пошел на кухню, посмотреть, что он может сообразить на ужин.  

 

***

 

Шерлок ел одной рукой, второй придерживая книгу открытой и ловко перелистывая страницы. Не похоже, что у него был какой-то прогресс, хотя он время от времени зачитывал кое-что вслух.

\- Нора?

\- Ммм… пожалуй, немного старомодно.

\- Орелия?

\- Могут быть проблемы с правильным произношением. Слишком похоже на «орёл ли я».

\- Имоджин?

\- Хм… довольно мило. Внеси его в список возможных имён.

Через несколько минут молчания, которые Джон потратил на то, чтобы исподтишка подложить пустые тарелки перед Шерлоком в слабой надежде, что тот поймёт намёк и помоет посуду, Шерлок оторвал взгляд от книги и улыбнулся.

\- Я выбрал для нас фамилию, - сказал он.

\- О? – спросил Джон. – То есть, мы не будем Ватсонами?

\- Нет, она идеальна. Фамилия, идеально соответствующая неблагополучному браку.

\- Продолжай.

\- Андерсон.

Джон засмеялся, и Шерлок широко ему улыбнулся. Джон был уверен, что эту улыбку видели только несколько избранных, и он подумал, что нет ничего плохого в безответных чувствах, если он и Шерлок могут сидеть за столом на своей кухне и смеяться вместе.

Шерлок был в таком радостном настроении к этому моменту, что ему потребовалось лишь небольшое понукание, чтобы заставить его начать мыть посуду, и к тому времени, как он отвлёкся и убрёл прочь, оставались только форма для выпечки и кастрюля, так что Джон сам о них позаботился. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок опять лежал на диване, рассматривая свой правый большой палец.

\- Джон, иди и сделай это для меня.

Джон вздохнул:

\- Что сделать?

\- Я не могу сделать это должным образом левой рукой на правой, так что я попробовал наоборот. Но это всё равно криво, - загадочно ответил Шерлок, и Джон подошёл взглянуть из чистого любопытства. Его сосед держал в одной руке маленькую стеклянную бутылочку, а в другой – тоненькую кисть. Кроме того, по центру каждого ногтя была широкая тёмно-фиолетовая полоса и множество пятен на коже вокруг.

\- Я тоже не умею этого делать, - сказал ему Джон. – Я никогда никому не красил ногти.

\- Нет, но у тебя хорошо получается делать муторные вещи, - сказал ему Шерлок. -  Помнишь, как ты починил вакуумную пипетку?

По-видимому, на этом Шерлок посчитал обсуждение вопроса оконченным, поскольку он дотянулся до Джона и дёрнул его на диван, ухватив за одну из петель на поясе (и как Джон позже обнаружит, оставляя фиолетовый мазок на его джинсах) и впихнул ему в руки бутылочку и кисточку. Джон снова вздохнул, наморщил нос, почувствовав мерзкий запах лака для ногтей, затем макнул кисточку и занялся протянутой Шерлоком рукой.

В действительности, это оказалось не слишком сложно. Ногти Шерлока были немного длиннее, чем обычно и кто-то (предположительно Кирсти) придал им аккуратную форму и убрал кутикулы. Лак накладывался ровно, один аккуратный мазок по середине каждого ногтя, а затем немного пройтись по краям. Свободной рукой Шерлок снова поднял книгу и вернулся к чтению имён вслух.

\- Андреа.

\- Неплохо… может быть.

\- … Петра.

\- Извини, но когда я это слышу, не могу думать ни о чём, кроме собаки из «Blue Peter» (прим.пер. – детская передача, идёт с 1958 года и по сей день).

\- Френсис.

\- Немного… думаю, нам лучше держаться подальше от внегендерных имён. Ты в любом случае немного рискуешь.

\- Справедливое замечание. Хмм…

\- Почему ты выбрал этот цвет? – спросил Джон через несколько минут молчания. Он закончил с ногтями на левой руке Шерлока, и они смотрелись весьма неплохо. Немного размазано тут и там, но ничего, что нельзя исправить ацетоном. Когда Шерлок заметил, что Джон перестал красить, то поднял руку и долго и внимательно рассматривал кончики своих пальцев, затем улыбнулся и повернулся чтобы подать вторую руку.

\- Что ты думаешь про этот цвет? – спросил он. На самом деле, до сих пор Джон не особо обращал внимание на цвет, просто сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы сделать всё аккуратно. Тем не менее, сейчас он должным образом присмотрелся к ногтям Шерлока и подумал, что они выглядят весьма хорошо. Это был тёплый оттенок фиолетового, почти сливовый, и он очень подходил «зимнему» типу внешности Шерлока.

\- Красиво, - сказал он. – Подходит к твоей коже. Остальной макияж в той же цветовой гамме?

\- Часть. Кирсти подобрала мне цвета.

\- Миссис Хадсон одобрит, - заметил Джон, и Шерлок снова ему ухмыльнулся, прежде чем вернуть своё внимание страницам книжки.

\- По-видимому, мои цвета  - голубой и фиолетовый, и мне нужно использовать приглушённые оттенки, и никакого бирюзового или лилового.

\- Хмм, - пробормотал Джон, тщательно огибая кистью зазубренную кутикулу. Почти готово.

\- Джон... – сказал Шерлок мягким восторженным тоном. – Джон, я нашел его!

Джон закончил с последним ногтем, и Шерлок вырвал у него руку и энергично ею затряс.

\- Вот оно! – объявил он.

\- Что?

\- Вайолет! (прим. пер. – 1) фиолетовый цвет и 2) имя само по себе)

Джону потребовалась секунда на осознание, но когда Шерлок драматичным жестом кинул книгу на журнальный столик и несколько раз повторил это, он понял.

\- О! Твоё имя, правильно.

\- Что ты думаешь? – спросил Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги и величественно упираясь руками в бёдра. – Вайолет Андерсон!

\- Звучит хорошо, - согласился Джон. – Я думаю, тебе подходит.

Взгляд Шерлока ушёл куда-то далеко, и Джон почти слышал _щелчок_ , когда новое имя заняло своё место в характеристике персонажа, которого он взращивал на протяжении последних нескольких дней.

\- Вайолет и Джон Андерсон, - сказал он себе под нос, и Джон кивнул, неспособный сдержать улыбку.

Внезапно Шерлок пришёл в себя, оглядел комнату, затем перевёл взгляд на Джона и… его лицо… это было, как в тот день, когда он имитировал позу Кирсти. Как будто некоторая… инаковость, часть не-Шерлока проглядывала в его чертах, и он приблизился к дивану и протянул руку Джону, повернув её так, будто ожидал, что её поцелуют.

\- Вайолет Андерсон, _очень_ приятно с вами познакомиться, - сказал Шерлок.

Но это был не его голос. Этот голос был низкий, гортанный и мягкий – не женственный голос, но определённо женский, и каждый звук его был столь же богатым и вызывающим привыкание, как и обычные интонации Шерлока. Джон мог только пялиться с открытым ртом.

\- Я думаю, это сработает идеально, - объявил Шерлок, внезапно и резко превращаясь в самого себя. И с этими словами, он выхватил бутылочку из пальцев Джона и уплыл к себе в спальню.

«У меня реально проблемы», - подумал про себя Джон.


	6. Время принаряжаться.

Рассвет в субботу был прохладным, а небо ясным, и Джона разбудил луч света, пробившийся между занавесками, позолотивший его волосы и мягко осветивший его лицо.

Луч света был настоящим ублюдком.

Джон наслаждался совершенно восхитительным валянием в постели, игнорируя мир в целом и упрямо притворяясь, что это была _не_ суббота и что сегодняшний вечер совсем _не_ тот самый вечер, когда ему придётся…

Да, это.

Он заставил себя перевернуться, чтобы посмотреть на часы, и застонал. Всего четверть девятого. Он надеялся проспать подольше, так как прошлой ночью Шерлок допоздна не отпускал его, продолжая рассуждать, стоит ли ему красить ногти на ногах, несмотря на то, что никто их не увидит («Это деталь персонажа!»), но, похоже,  в итоге отказался от этой мысли.

Но он проспал достаточно, чтобы… ну, не быть жертвой нервного срыва, так что он встал и проделал свои упражнения (100 отжиманий, 100 упражнений на пресс, а так же много упражнений на растяжку – распорядок, которого он неуклонно придерживался с тех пор, как его физиотерапевт дал ему отмашку) и, обнаружив, что Шерлок всё ещё был в своей комнате, он побаловал себя очень долгим душем. Он решил не бриться, предпочитая сделать это ближе к вечеру, незадолго до выхода, из-за тенденции его «пятичасовой» щетины появляться уже через пару часов после бритья. Он стоял перед раковиной, одетый только в обёрнутое вокруг бёдер полотенце, и расчёсывал свои влажные волосы, когда внутрь ворвался Шерлок с отвёрткой наперевес (он регулярно использовал её чтобы отжимать замок на двери ванной), бесцеремонно отодвинул Джона в сторону и влез в шкафчик под раковиной по самые плечи.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Джон, испепеляя взглядом спину Шерлока.

\- Джон, мне нужны некоторые мои вещи, - донёсся приглушённый ответ, и следующий звук, услышанный Джоном,  мог быть только стуком падения его зубной щётки на пол.

\- Ты не мог подождать пять минут, пока я закончу?

Шерлок вылез из шкафчика и присел на корточки, чтобы распихать по карманам халата маленькие коробочки, которые он только что выгреб. Он оглядел голову Джона.

\- Я не думаю, что тебе осталось работы на целых пять минут. Самое большее - тридцать секунд на волосы, ты оставил бритьё на время ближе к вечеру, потому что собираешься на приём, и ты никогда не проводишь больше минуты и пятнадцати секунд, разглядывая в зеркале свой торс и корча гримасы по поводу того, до какой степени ты потерял мышечный тонус и сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы вернуть его обратно.

\- Заткнись!

Шерлок встал на колени, улыбаясь Джону лучезарной улыбкой, которая (как он знал) всегда заставляла Джона прощать ему его злобные шутки… и внезапно Джон очень хорошо осознал, что из одежды на нём всего лишь полотенце.

\- Ты закончил? – спросил он раздражённо.

\- Ну, я бы хотел воспользоваться душем в какой-то момент.

\- Тогда выметайся и дай мне закончить, чокнутый ублюдок.

Шерлок фыркнул, плавным движением встал на ноги и вышел, оставляя дверь открытой просто из вредности.

«Я, должно быть, совсем свихнулся», - подумал Джон про себя. Тем не менее, когда Шерлок скрылся из вида, он обнаружил, что не может избавиться от улыбки.

 

***

 

Джон провёл день, нарочно придумывая себе занятия. Он сделал уборку и разделался с некоторыми  хозяйственными делами, приготовил им обоим питательный обед (Шерлок согласился сесть и поесть только после того, как Джон спрятал и пригрозил уничтожить его фен). После обеда он, взяв свой лэптоп, спустился к миссис Хадсон и помог ей заполнить таблицу ежемесячных расходов. Шерлок создал саму таблицу, но именно Джону пришлось рассказывать ему, какие столбцы нужны, и объяснять, как построить формулы – образ жизни его шикарного друга никогда не заставлял его подсчитывать пенни.

На самом деле он был очень рад поводу выбраться из квартиры. Шерлок был похож на ребёнка в Рождество, – он фонтанировал энергией и говорил со скоростью сто слов в минуту, повторяя: «Когда Кирсти появится?» и «Когда я смогу надеть платье?», и «Джон, у меня кусочек лака скололся, переделай! Переделай!»

В четыре часа, когда Джон пил у миссис Хадсон чай с печеньем и выслушивал изложение последних перипетий в «Эммердейле», раздался звонок в дверь, и он отправился открывать. Это была Кирсти, вооружённая огромной хозяйственной сумкой из джута и бумажным стаканчиком с кофе, запаха которого было бы достаточно, чтобы завести трактор. Джон вежливо представил её миссис Хадсон, затем взмахом руки пригласил подняться наверх.

\- Разве ты не собираешься подняться и наблюдать за процессом? – спросила миссис Хадсон.

\- Нет, Шерлок хочет сохранить это в тайне, чтобы он смог удивить меня результатом. Мне кажется, он пересмотрел слишком много этих передач по изменению стиля.

Миссис Хадсон рассмеялась. На самом деле она прекрасно отнеслась ко всей этой ситуации, и, казалось, её совершенно не беспокоит, что её любимый квартирант будет наряжаться женщиной. Она позволила Джону посидеть у неё пару часов за просмотром телевизора и болтовнёй, притворяясь, что не замечает странные звуки с верхнего этажа, и Джон с удовольствием обнаружил, что её уютная, нетребовательная компания очень эффективно сдерживает его тревоги.

Они должны были отправиться на приём в полвосьмого, так что примерно в полседьмого Джон поблагодарил миссис Хадсон и отправился наверх. Он осторожно открыл дверь, но, казалось, вся деятельность переместилась в спальню Шерлока. Он слышал отзвуки их разговора и какое-то позвякивание, но решил, что может прожить без информации о том, чем они там занимались. Одно было точно – он больше никогда не взглянет на красивую женщину по-прежнему. Не теперь, когда ему известно, сколько усилий требуется приложить, чтобы выглядеть так хорошо.

Он поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, и аккуратно разложил на кровати костюм и рубашку, добавив нижнее бельё, носки и туфли. Затем он снял и убрал одежду, в которой проходил весь день, надел халат и отправился в ванную, чтобы начать свою собственную подготовку к вечеру. Он принял быстрый душ, просто чтобы смыть последствия прошедшего дня, затем тщательно побрился и потратил несколько минут на взбивание своих волос, чтобы они уложились в «прическу к костюму». Джон знал, что с зачёсанными со лба волосами выглядит намного более серьёзно, если не сказать - официально, так что он аккуратно зачесал пробор на одну сторону и пригладил волосы с обеих сторон так, чтобы они не падали на лицо, использовав немного геля, чтобы они не растрепались. Он протянул руку к своему обычному средству после бритья и замер.

Внимание Шерлока к деталям должно быть заразило и его, и вряд ли это было хорошо. Но Джон _Андерсон_ не тот человек, который будет пользоваться лосьоном после бритья из подарочного набора с гелем для душа, купленным сестрой в качестве бесполезного рождественского подарка. Нет, только не Джон Андерсон с его безупречным костюмом и безукоризненно одетой женой.

Джон перебирал завалы Шерлока, пока не нашёл маленький дорогой флакон одеколона, который изредка использовал Шерлок, когда собирался произвести впечатление. Обычно Джон не посмел бы  использовать вещи соседа без спроса, но он был уверен, что это не будет проблемой. Он же не собирался использовать полфлакона. Когда он снял колпачок с бутылочки, запах поприветствовал Джона, как старого друга, и внезапно он оказался стиснут на заднем сиденье такси между Шерлоком и их свидетелем. Он прятался в углу кладовки ресторана, зажимая рукой рот и пытаясь не смеяться над тем, как Шерлок наступил на упаковку с яйцами. Он спорил с ним на кухне после неловкого происшествия в театре. Просто невероятно, как запах смог пробудить воспоминания, и какими отчётливыми они были.

Так что, возможно, помимо помощи с вхождением в роль, помимо помощи с отделением себя от своей нормальности, маленький мазок этой субстанции даст ему… быть может, некоторое утешение, когда события предпримут крутой поворот. Капля приятного запаха для моральной поддержки.

Он стряхнул несколько скромных капель одеколона себе на руки, затем вбил их в свежевыбритую кожу, наслаждаясь живительным покалыванием.

Покончив с процедурами в ванной, он вернулся в комнату и оделся, включая в наряд свои лучшие наручные часы и элегантную серебряную булавку в галстуке с диагональными полосками. Он избегал смотреться в зеркало, пока не оказался полностью одет, - что-то в нём признавало достоинства идеи Шерлока отказаться от наблюдения за этапами процесса, чтобы насладиться полным эффектом законченного образа. Так что, когда наконец закончив и разгладив рукава, Джон Ватсон распахнул двери своего гардероба и посмотрел в зеркало, он увидел…

Джона Андерсона.

Бывший солдат, бизнесмен, муж, агрессор… что ещё, помимо этого?

Он выяснит.

 

***

 

Когда Джон спустился в гостиную, она всё ещё была пуста, но из спальни Шерлока доносились голоса. На самом деле голоса были довольно громкими, и хотя было сложно разобрать слова, Джон мог поспорить, что Шерлок говорил тем самым пренебрежительным тоном, который он использовал, чтобы выиграть спор путём эмоциональных манипуляций. Кирсти хорошо держалась, но очень скоро это её достанет, и не важно, кто выиграет спор.

Джон прошёл на кухню и, после нескольких неудачных попыток, нашёл угол, в котором он прятал свою бутылку хорошего виски. На самом деле он не был уверен, действительно ли Шерлоку не удалось найти её, или тому просто стало неинтересно баловаться с вещами Джона, но Джон на секунду задумался, а не получается ли у него прятать вещи гораздо лучше, чем он привык думать. Он налил в стакан щедрую порцию виски, добавил чуть-чуть воды, чтобы плавнее шло по горлу, и отправился на пост под дверью у Шерлока.

Идеальный расчёт времени. Кирсти вырвалась из комнаты с яростью на лице, а Джон стоял в идеально-удобном месте, чтобы просто протянуть руку и всучить ей стакан. Она мельком одарила его благодарным взглядом, после чего выпила порцию залпом, запрокинув голову, как настоящий профи.

\- Неплохо, - сказал ей Джон.

\- Спасибо, - ответила она немного хрипло, передавая ему обратно стакан. – Черт, я не знаю, как ты справляешься, я так не могу. У тебя, должно быть, терпение святого.

\- У меня хорошее воображение и членство в стрелковом клубе. Это всё, что мне нужно, - сказал ей Джон, и она очаровательно засмеялась, по всей видимости, восстановив душевное равновесие.

\- Тем не менее, ты будешь впечатлён, - сказала она ему шёпотом. – От действительно вложил всего себя в это. Как ты? В смысле, с ролью.

\- Ну, как я раньше сказал, Шерлок в этом лучше меня. Я думаю, что пока он отслеживает ситуацию, я буду в порядке.

Она кивнула ему, потом взмахом руки подозвала его к себе, чтобы дотянуться и быстро взлохматить ему волосы, а потом пригладить пряди пальцами.

\- Так лучше, - сказала она.

\- Тут дым откуда-то идёт! – крикнул Шерлок из глубины комнаты. – Кирсти? Я сказал тут…

\- Хорошо! – крикнула Кирсти в ответ. – Опять в атаку, да? – сказала она ему с улыбкой и скользнула обратно в комнату.

Оттуда донёсся звук кашля, всплеск, немного ругательств… После чего наступил относительное спокойствие.

Джон ушёл на кухню готовить чай.

 

***

 

В четверть восьмого, незадолго до прибытия такси, Джон начал немного дёргаться. Он выпил чай и попытался читать газету, но с трудом мог на ней сосредоточиться из-за сочетания любопытства, противоречивых эмоций и страха перед сценой. Телевизор продержался чуть дольше, чем газета, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось выключить и его, и под конец ожидания он возбуждённо расхаживал по гостиной. Звуки шагов, двигаемых предметов и разнообразный стук, доносящиеся из спальни Шерлока, не утихали, и, невзирая на его желание увидеть сразу итоговый эффект, он почти поддался искушению войти и поторопить их. Он ненавидел опаздывать.

Он был на пути к окну (двадцать седьмой круг по комнате, не то чтобы он считал), когда услышал скип открываемой двери, и мгновение спустя Кирсти высунула голову из комнаты и улыбнулась ему.

\- Мы закончили, - объявила она.

И Джон знал, что должен отреагировать не пустым взглядом, а как-то иначе, потому что это было просто грубо, но не _смог_. Потому что он слышал приближающееся к ним цоканье каблуков и считал секунды до появления Шерлока, а затем…

Вошла Вайолет.

Вайолет… не была красивой. На самом деле она не была даже симпатичной – лицо слишком костлявое, кисти рук и ступни большие и нескладные. Но обычному наблюдателю потребовалось бы довольно много времени, чтобы это заметить, настолько поразительной и элегантной она была. Джон не мог оторвать он неё глаз. Было трудно воспринять все это сразу.

Одежда была безопасной территорией, и он начал осмотр с неё. Его мозг логически оценивал выбор Кирсти таким образом, что Шерлок бы им гордился. Вечерние туфли на высоких каблуках, чуть вычурно декорированные, которые каким-то образом уменьшили длину втиснутых в них ступней. Бросающиеся в глаза браслеты Пандоры (подделка?) на обоих запястьях обеспечивали такой же камуфляж для рук. Тонкие тёмные колготки покрывали длинные ноги. Бисерное колье лежало чуть повыше ключиц, длинная серебряная цепочка свисала до середины декольте.

Платье… было идеальным. Черное (что не было новостью для Джона), с длинными широкими рукавами из прозрачной ткани, собранной на манжетах, широкий воротник, отрывающий значительный участок бледного плеча (плечи каким-то образом уменьшились при помощи сверхъестественной оптической иллюзии из-за отделки кружевом), облегающий лиф, переходящий в расширяющуюся юбку длиной до колена, вспушенную несколькими слоями нижней юбки из тонкой сетки.

Идеально.

Её фигура была плавной и сухощавой, начиная со скромных изгибов груди к аккуратной талии и заканчивая бёдрами, скрытыми под формой юбки. Вьющиеся волосы Шерлока были достаточно длинными, чтобы в их распрямлённом виде Вайолет стала обладательницей короткого плотного боба, который скрадывал её челюсть. Округлая форма причёски маскировала худобу лица и подчёркивала длинную элегантную шею. Веки были накрашены темно-серыми тенями и подчёркнуты толстой черной линией подводки, а губы были того же оттенка, что и ногти – сочной, соблазнительной сливы.

Вайолет улыбнулась ему понимающей, дразнящей улыбкой женщины, поймавшей своего мужа, смотрящим на неё так, как будто они всё ещё были молодожёнами.

Джон издал какой-то звук. Он был не вполне уверен, чем звук в действительности являлся, или что он в действительности произнес, но он подозревал, что это может быть и звук отказывающих внутренних органов.

 - Впечатлён? – спросила Кирсти, и это нарушило чары достаточно для того, чтобы Джон энергично закивал головой, ещё не доверяя своей способности формулировать слова.

Вайолет (или, возможно, Шерлок) выглядела самодовольной.

\- Получилось чуточку лучше, чем ты ожидал, да, Джон? – произнесла она этим плавным, дымным голосом, и Джону удалось произнести «да».

На самом деле, в некотором смысле, это было облегчением. Он беспокоился, что найдёт Шерлока более привлекательным в образе женщины, и что ему будет трудно скрывать это от него. Как выяснилось, пусть Вайолет и была поразительной и стильной, она просто… _не привлекала_ его. Он совладает с этим. Он справится. Она в какой-то степени была намного менее красивой, чем Шерлок.

\- Хорошая работа, Кирсти, - сказал он, хватаясь за повод, чтобы оторвать свой взгляд от Вайолет. – Я прослежу, чтобы в отзыве, который он напишет для твоего вебсайта, он превозносил тебя до небес.

\- А, да, - добавил Шерлок нормальным голосом (от которого, честно говоря, у Джона мороз прошёл по коже). Он открыл свой клатч с бисерной вышивкой и вынул чек, который Кирсти благосклонно приняла. Затем она пожелала им удачи, попрощалась и ушла.

Джон никогда в жизни так не хотел побежать за кем-то с криками «Не бросай меня!», как сейчас.

Потому что теперь он был наедине с Вайолет, и, даже если это умно разработанное платье и этот аккуратно нанесённый макияж более-менее скрывал его лучшего друга, ему всё равно казалось, что он в комнате с незнакомцем. Он обернулся посмотреть на неё и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты… ты выглядишь очень красиво, дорогая, - произнёс он, пробуя нежные интонации мужа. Ухмылка, которая появилась на этих сливовых губах, была полностью Шерлоковской, и Джон почувствовал, как его омывает волна облегчения.

\- Спасибо, дорогой, - ответила Вайолет, - ты тоже выглядишь весьма браво.

И потом Джон рассмеялся, и всё было хорошо, всё было _достижимо_.

Шерлок тоже рассмеялся своим голосом Вайолет, который был довольно впечатляющим, и, к тому моменту, как они оба закончили, Джон осознал, что Шерлок был напряжён и что теперь, когда Джон успокоился, Шерлок расслабился.

\- Ты понимаешь, - уточнила Вайолет, - что мы должны быть довольно близко на протяжении всего вечера? Тебе придётся брать меня за руку, приобнимать меня, даже смотреть на меня более интимно, чем обычно, и это должно выглядеть естественно.

\- Я понимаю, - ответил Джон. – Я не стесняюсь, тебе не нужно беспокоиться на этот счёт. У меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы прикасаться к тебе.

Вайолет не отвечала, просто смотрела на него с какой-то нерешительностью, и Джону пришло в голову, что возможно его предупреждали не для его спокойствия, а потому что его друг мог испытывать нерешительность.

И прежде, чем он мог одуматься, он протянул руки и поманил к себе Вайолет. Через несколько секунд каблуки процокали по полу, и он смог устроить свои руки вокруг талии и плеч Шерлока, облаченных в дорогое одеяние, а эти аляповатые браслеты зазвенели за его спиной.

Они нечасто оказывались так близко друг к другу без необходимости, но Джон чувствовал, что это помогает, чувствовал, как часть не-совсем-нервозности покидает это тело, находящееся в его объятиях. То, что Джон ни в малейшей степени не был возбуждён, многое говорило о том, как хороша была маскировка Шерлока. Тело Шерлока замаскировано силиконовыми накладками и слоями одежды, лицо замаскировано макияжем, его запах замаскирован духами. Джон вытолкнул «Джона Андерсона» наверх и медленно сделал шаг назад.

\- Вайолет, ты готова идти? – спросил он с нарочитой жёсткостью.

\- Да, дорогой, - ответила Вайолет с раболепной улыбкой.

Джон кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставляя своей жене запирать за ними дверь и идти вслед за ним по лестнице. Их такси подъехало, не успели они выйти, и он открыл для Вайолет дверь машины, пробежался взглядом по её ногам, пока она забиралась внутрь, затем устроился на сиденье сам и только потом подтвердил адрес водителю.

И такси унесло Андерсонов в ночь.

 

 


	7. Ловля на живца.

Отель The Royal Lancaster не принадлежал к числу самых знаменитых и роскошных отелей Лондона, однако для Джона Ватсона, борющегося с тревогой, нарастающей по мере того, как выстроившиеся в очередь автомобили высаживали пассажиров под навесом входа в отель, это было слабым утешением.

В любом случае он никогда не чувствовал себя непринуждённо в костюме. Он слишком  давно привык к дополнительным слоям бронежилета, лабораторного халата или шерстяного свитера, чтобы действительно чувствовать себя самим собой, будучи одетым в тонкую рубашку и пиджак. Кроме того… он ведь и не должен чувствовать себя самим собой, не так ли?

«Вайолет» оставалась на удивление тихой на протяжении всего пути и только время от времени  напряженно улыбалась Джону, не пытаясь заговорить. Джон понял, что это игра для водителя и не смотрел на свою «жену», игнорируя её, как будто она и её беспокойство не имели для него ни малейшего значения.

С некоторым облегчением он осознал, насколько хорошо Шерлок подобрал для них одежду. Небольшая толпа мужчин и женщин, направлявшихся ко входу в отель, были одеты в похожие костюмы и коктейльные платья. Когда они вышли из такси, Джон собственническим жестом взял Вайолет под руку, и мало кто удостоил их повторным взглядом. Та пара взглядов, которые они и впрямь получили, по всей видимости, скользнули от головы Вайолет к Джону и обратно, без сомнения отмечая разницу в росте. Джон чувствовал, что это было вполне простительно. Обычная разница в росте в пятнадцать сантиметров превратилась в двадцать с лишним, и ему было неуютно от осознания, что над ним так возвышаются. Тем не менее Вайолет казалась невозмутимой, мило улыбалась людям, бросавшим на них случайные взгляды, пока они шли к лобби, и слегка нервно поглядывала на Джона. Они сняли верхнюю одежду и передали её в гардероб, затем осмотрелись в просторном фойе зала, где устраивался приём.

Перед роскошно оформленным входом в зал сформировалась своего рода очередь, состоящая из маленьких групп людей, и когда они подошли и присоединились к ней, Вайолет отпустила руку  Джона и начала нервно теребить сумочку. Джон понял, что она искала приглашение, и решил, что не найти лучшего момента, чтобы начать строить из себя кусок дерьма.

\- Не говори мне, что ты его забыла, - сказал он резким тоном, без намёка на юмор, и Вайолет, явно обеспокоенная, подняла на него извиняющийся взгляд. Две пары, стоящие перед ними в очереди, прервали разговор, чтобы исподтишка поглядеть на Джона, и он вежливо им улыбнулся, а затем, прищурившись, посмотрел на жену. 

Вытащив приглашение из сумочки, Вайолет обрадовалась и с облегчением выдохнула, создав впечатление, будто она только что избежала верной смерти. Джон забрал карточку с вежливым кивком и позволил жене снова взять себя под руку.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он со стоящей перед ними четвёркой, и они вежливо ответили. Первая пара - Стивен и Глория, оба слегка за пятьдесят; их весёлый вид предполагал, что они провели некоторое время в баре, прежде чем отправились на сам приём. Стивен вскользь представил себя и свою жену, затем представил вторую пару. Молодая женщина – Шарлотта работала на него, и он привёл на приём её и её жениха Пита в качестве, своего рода, премии. Джон решил, что молодая женщина умна. Она уже посматривала на него с недоверием и взглянула на Вайолет с сочувствием, когда Джон собственнически прижал к себе её руку.

\- Джон Андерсон, - объявил Джон, когда настала его очередь представляться. – А это моя жена, – он помедлил, создавая впечатление, что ему не сразу пришло в голову назвать её имя. - Вайолет.

У Шарлотты вновь стало слегка встревоженное выражение лица – очевидно, она была проницательной женщиной.

Очередь продвигалась довольно медленно, и не столько из-за медлительности сотрудников, отмечающих людей в списке, сколько из-за того, что собравшиеся в ней люди не спешили - они дружелюбно беседовали, заводили новых знакомых и приветствовали старых. Джон и Вайолет держались Стивена и его маленькой группы, поддерживая любезную беседу по мере продвижения к банкетному залу. Каждый раз, когда Вайолет открывала рот, Джон отводил от неё взгляд, и каждый раз, когда она что-либо говорила, он закатывал глаза и слегка качал головой, как будто не мог поверить, что она имела наглость выражать своё мнение. Как Джон поначалу и подозревал, Стивен и Глория были немного навеселе и не замечали неладного. Большинство случайных наблюдателей, вероятно, предпочти бы думать, что это последствия ссоры - остаточная горечь. Тем не менее Шарлотта купилась на их игру и постоянно переводила взгляд с Джона на Шерлока и обратно, как будто боялась, что один из них или оба могут сорваться.

Наконец подошла их очередь, предыдущие пары показали свои приглашения и прошли в большой банкетный зал. Подавая приглашения человеку на входе, Джон быстро поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Шерлок смотрит на него. Шерлок, а не Вайолет.

\- Все нормально? – спросил он тихо.

Шерлок коротко кивнул ему, и затем, как будто щёлкнул переключатель, вернулась Вайолет.

После проверки приглашения, Джон снова взял жену под руку и прошёл внутрь. В большом банкетном зале было приглушенное освещение, но, несмотря на почти полную темноту, светлый цвет стен оставлял впечатление гостеприимности. Солдат в глубине Джона быстро отметил выходы, сделал приблизительную оценку количества людей в помещении и их расположение. Большая часть открытого пространства была занята большими круглыми столами с белыми скатертями, приборами и стаканами. Во всю ширину дальней стены был устроен впечатляющий разнообразием бар, тогда как той части зала, где бродила большая часть гостей, явно предназначалась в конце вечера превратиться в танцпол. Места не были именными, и маленькие группы гостей уже начали перемещаться к столам, усаживаясь за них вместе с друзьями и знакомыми.

В другой ситуации Джон, скорее всего, получил бы удовольствие от вечера. Толпа оказалась не таким уж сборищем аристократов, как он боялся (скорее, бизнесмены, а не лорды королевства или что-то в этом роде), что облегчало для него ситуацию. Меньше сложных манер и потенциальных подводных камней.

Краем глаза он заметил, как взгляд Шерлока обегает комнату, подмечая бог-знает-что, и не в первый раз Джон пожелал, чтобы он каким-то образом мог читать мысли друга в подобных случаях, возможно, даже принимать на себя первый удар этого подавляющего потока данных. Взгляд Шерлока наконец остановился на баре, и, проследив за ним, Джон увидел высокого, плотного, светловолосого мужчину, стоящего в окружении небольшой группы мужчин и женщин. Со всей очевидностью, он был центром этой стайки и явно рассказывал какой-то анекдот, судя по тому, как его спутники наклонялись к нему поближе, чтобы не пропустить ни слова, при этом смеясь или изображая гримасы удивления в ключевых точках рассказа.

Их добыча, подумал Джон с улыбкой. Лучше подвести туда приманку.

Мимо них проплыла официантка с шампанским, и, сняв два бокала с подноса, Джон не глядя протянул один Вайолет. Она подхватила бокал, и когда Джон начал медленно бродить по залу, снова взяла его под руку.

Как обнаружил Джон Ватсон, по большей части, Джон Андерсон был уверенным и общительным человеком. Джон всегда знал, что в удачный день может быть очень обаятельным. На самом деле, не обладай он подобным оружием в своём арсенале, ему было бы нечего противопоставить жесткости впечатления от взаимодействия с Шерлоком, и у него не было бы ни одного свидания за последние два года. Таким образом, пока Джон вёл их по залу в сторону бара, он завязал несколько разговоров ни о чём как минимум с дюжиной разных пар и групп людей, в каждом случае игнорируя свою жену, но тем не менее, крепко прижимая к себе её руку. Всякий раз, как Вайолет что-то говорила тихим, вымученно оживлённым голосом, он вёл себя так, будто она городила чушь, и заходил при этом настолько далеко, что даже извинялся за неё перед совершенно незнакомыми людьми, вступавшими с ними в необременительную беседу. Кто-то был более восприимчив, кто-то менее, но большинство, похоже, понимало, что что-то не так.

После третьей подобной беседы Вайолет слегка отвернулась от мужа, так чтобы он не видел её целиком, одним глотком осушила свой бокал шампанского и взяла ещё один у проходящего мимо официанта. Джон решил, что это, вероятно, разогрев для большей разговорчивости. Шерлок хорошо переносил алкоголь, особенно такие лёгкие напитки. Тем не менее Вайолет была неизвестной величиной, и с ней может быть интересно познакомиться, когда она окажется навеселе.

Спустя примерно двадцать минут общения с другими гостями, Шерлок жестко сжал плечо Джона, и тот воспринял это как сигнал – пора. Как можно естественнее он увёл их от пожилой пары с которой они разговаривали, и направился прямо к бару, бормоча достаточно громко для того, чтобы его услышали окружающие, о том, что ему нужно что-то покрепче, чем эта шипучка, если ему придётся выносить остаток вечера в компании Вайолет. Вайолет раздражённо хихикнула и отхлебнула шампанского.

Возле барной стойки  было свободное место, почти рядом с Гарвином, по другую сторону от которого крутился телохранитель – грузный мужчина с редеющей шевелюрой и бледным лицом. Группа, сопровождающая Гарвина, слегка поредела после того как они зашли в зал, но он все еще продолжал расточать любезности стайке женщин. Высоких, стройных, темноволосых женщин, очень симпатичных.

Ни одна из которых Вайолет и в подмётки не годилась.

Когда чета Андерсонов прошествовала поблизости, и Джон свернул к бару, Гарвин уставился на Вайолет, как голодный пёс на вилку с мясом, и внезапно замолчал посреди анекдота. В зеркале над стойкой бара Джон видел, что Вайолет заметила оказанное ей внимание и застенчиво приподняла почти пустой стакан шампанского – милое и немного неловкое приветствие. Позабыв про подборку почитательниц, облокачивающийся на барную стойку  Гарвин выпрямился и в три плавных шага очутился возле Джона, развернувшись так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Вайолет.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он с весёлой бесцеремонностью. – Элджернон Гарвин. Не думаю, что встречал раньше вас и вашу очаровательную жену.

Как старомодно, подумал Джон. Представить себя вначале мужу в надежде, что ему позволят познакомиться с женой.

\- Джон Андерсон, - ответил Джон с любезной улыбкой, пожимая Гарвину руку. – Моя жена, - пауза, - Вайолет.

\- Миссис Андерсон, как приятно, - разразился потоком любезностей Гарвин, обхватывая протянутую руку Вайолет и галантно склоняя над ней голову. – Я надеюсь, ваш муж не будет возражать, если я замечу, как очаровательно вы выглядите, – он ещё раз поклонился, и Вайолет захихикала, не отрывая взгляда от Гарвина, несмотря на то, что муж протягивал ей только что купленную выпивку. Внимательный взгляд Гарвина отметил эту деталь, и он заметно распушил перья, лучась самодовольством от того, что внимание Вайолет полностью переключилось с мужа на него.

Джон подумал, что, со всеми своими старомодными ухаживаниями и предсказуемостью, тот был почти привлекательным. Однако не стоит забывать, что в какой-то момент вечера этот человек, вероятно, совершит покушение на его жизнь.

Джон откашлялся, и это вернуло Вайолет к реальности. На её лице мелькнул проблеск страха, когда он с раздражением вручил ей стакан вина. Внезапно Джон осознал, что кто-то встал рядом, и обернулся, почти ожидая обнаружить телохранителя, но увидел худого и довольно нескладного юношу с вьющимися волосами. Это был странный тип, особенно на фоне окружающих. Его костюм плохо сидел на нём, несмотря на то что выглядел достаточно дорогим, чтобы оказаться ручного пошива.

\- Эм, - начал он и, казалось, не знал, как продолжить.

\- Норман Вейл, мой секретарь, - объявил Гарвин, небрежно указывая на парня, уделяя при этом всё своё внимание Вайолет. Вейл неловко улыбнулся Джону, затем повернулся и застенчиво махнул Вайолет в знак приветствия.

\- И мой телохранитель, М. Фурнье, - добавил Гарвин. Телохранитель передвинулся и теперь стоял между Гарвином и остальной комнатой, спиной к их маленькой группе. Он не обернулся, чтобы подтвердить знакомство, и Джон отметил, что для человека его профессии это был хороший признак.

\- Телохранитель? – с удивлением спросила Вайолет. – Мистер Гарвин, вы занимаете какую-то важную должность?

\- Вайолет, не будь дурой, - перебил Джон, когда Гарвин открыл рот для ответа. – Он, должно быть, работает на правительство, да?

Гарвин посмотрел на Джона, слегка поджав губы, затем снова переключил всё своё внимание на Вайолет и широко улыбнулся.

\- На самом деле, моя дорогая, и, пожалуйста, зовите меня Элджернон, я ни в коей мере не работаю на правительство. Я что-то вроде… международного предпринимателя, - драматичной паузой, с которой он это произнёс, мог бы гордиться любой трагик.

\- Это, должно быть, так захватывающе, - сказала Вайолет, добавляя капельку теплоты в свой вежливый тон. – Джон менеджер по продажам…

\- Главный менеджер по продажам, - раздражённо поправил Джон, - на крупнейшем производстве продукции из меди в северной Европе.

Им потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы придумать нечто, звучащее абсолютно скучным и безвредным, но позволяющее предположить, что Джон достаточно богат, чтобы попасть на приём. По словам Шерлока, в разработке меди крутилось много денег.

\- Черт возьми, - рассеянно пробормотал Вейл, а Гарвин только вежливо поднял брови, явно не впечатлённый.

\- Должно быть, это потрясающе - так много путешествовать, - мечтательно вздохнула Вайолет, и Джон снова откашлялся, возвращая её к реальности.

\- Я и правда очень этим наслаждаюсь, - ответил Гарвин, полностью игнорируя Джона. – Разве ваша жизнь не… предлагает подобных возможностей, миссис Андерсон? – тон его голоса предполагал, что какие бы аспекты её жизни не были неудовлетворительными, это, должно быть, вина Джона.

Вайолет слегка наклонила голову, привлекательно взволнованная из-за неожиданного интереса.

\- Нет, мы особо не путешествуем. Но это нормально, я не возражаю. Понимаете, Джон боится летать и…

\- Вайолет! – резко окликнул Джон, прерывая её и тем самым заставляя Гарвина повернуться к нему со свирепым взглядом. Вайолет запнулась, её руки задрожали, и капля вина пролилась на запястье. Она неуверенно шагнула ближе к мужу.

\- Прости, я не должна была ничего говорить, -  глухо пробормотала она и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Джона в щёку. Мягкие губы, тёплые и слегка липкие от помады, и Джон удивился, почему он не отреагировал сильнее, почему не вздрогнул.

Джон поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Гарвин пристально смотрит на него, а телохранитель оглядывается назад, рассмотреть, что именно вызвало гнев его хозяина. Приманку заглотили – до сих пор всё по плану.

Тем не менее, прежде чем Гарвин успел отреагировать, из основной части зала донеслось несколько восклицаний, и, оглянувшись через плечо, Джон увидел, как через кухонную дверь входит ручеёк персонала, выносящих большие блюда с едой. Большая часть приглашённых уже расселась по местам, хотя некоторые всё ещё бродили между столами. Места не были расписаны поимённо, так что все просто старались устроиться за столом вместе со знакомыми.

\- Не согласитесь ли вы и ваша очаровательная жена присоединиться ко мне за столом? – многозначительно спросил Гарвин, и Джон с натянутой улыбкой вежливо кивнул в знак согласия. Ближе к центру комнаты был пустой стол, и Фурнье направился к нему, слегка отклоняясь от группы, чтобы держать других гостей подальше, пока подходят остальные. Вокруг стола было восемь стульев, и Джон нахмурился, когда Гарвин придержал для Вайолет стул, а затем сел по левую руку от неё. Джон сел справа, а Вейл по другую сторону от Гарвина, с капризным видом суетливо поправляя столовые приборы. Фурнье не садился, очевидно, не вписанный в число гостей. Он просто завис позади своего босса, сканируя взглядом зал.

\- Простите, можно мы к вам присоединимся? О! Здравствуйте ещё раз, - произнёс бодрый женский голос, и, подняв взгляд, Джон и Вайолет увидели перед собой Глорию и её спутников. Она с шумом уселась справа от Джона, поставила свой бокал шампанского и махнула своему мужу, чтобы тот сел рядом с ней. – Вы встретились тут с друзьями, мистер Андерсон?

\- Не совсем, - ответил Джон, и Гарвин искренне при этом рассмеялся. Стул прямо напротив Джона заняла Шарлотта, наблюдающая за Джоном, как ястреб, заметив, как Гарвин всё ближе и ближе пододвигается к Вайолет.

Она с прищуром смотрела на Джона.

Её жених с тревогой взглянул на неё, затем повернулся и, похоже, заметил тихий, кипящий гнев Джона.

Вайолет сделала большой глоток вина.

Гарвин, весело смеясь, поднял свой бокал в приветственном тосте и коснулся покоящейся на столе руки Вайолет.

Всё начало становиться крайне интересным.

 


	8. Изысканный ужин.

Еда и впрямь была выше всяких похвал, но Джон едва ли это заметил. Что он действительно заметил, так это:

  
1) Шарлотта, судя по всему, определила его врагом женщин в частности и человечества в целом, а её жених, похоже, начал склоняться к тому же мнению. Таким образом, к подаче главного блюда оба уже наблюдали за ним с настороженной подозрительностью, будто ожидая, что в любой момент он взорвётся в неистовой ярости.

  
2) У Гарвина не было ни стыда, ни совести – совершенно, ни малейшего, – когда дело казалось привлекательных женщин, если только открытый флирт с робкой-но-польщённой Вайолет, перемежающийся чисто символическими репликами к Джону, о чём-то свидетельствовал.

  
3) Фурнье, похоже, уловил недоверчивость Гарвина и Шарлотты относительно Джона, что хотя и являлось комплиментом актёрским способностям Джона, внушало некоторое беспокойство, учитывая его размеры и очевидную эффективность в своей работе.

  
4) Норман Вейл, казалось, осознавал, что что-то происходит, но либо был слишком туп, либо, возможно, (но менее вероятно) слишком пьян, чтобы действительно понимать происходящее. Его взгляд метался между лицами окружающих, а на его собственном глуповатом лице было мягкое выражение любопытства и замешательства.

  
5) Глория была определённо слишком пьяна, чтобы заметить происходящее, это было очевидно как по её заплетающемуся языку, так и по тому обстоятельству, что она рассказывала Джону тот же анекдот (о том, как её автомобиль сломался на трассе М25 в день её открытия и, - _о!_ ты не поверишь - там оказалась съёмочная группа) уже второй раз с тех пор, как они сели за стол. Её столь же подвыпивший муж изо всех сил старался завязать разговор с Шарлоттой и Ко., и их сосредоточенность на других вопросах, похоже, выводила его из себя.

  
И что самое интересное:

  
6) Шерлок умудрялся не есть. В такой ситуации, с настолько повышенным к нему вниманием, он по-прежнему умудрялся гонять еду по тарелке, размазывать её по салфетке и подкладывать кусочки Джону достаточно убедительно, чтобы казалось, что он кушал. Но если за весь ужин его накрашенные губы миновало больше трёх скромно и изящно наколотых на вилку кусочков, то Джон был грёбаной Царицей Савской.

  
Привычное беспокойство о питании Шерлока слегка утихомирило мысли Джона, и он принялся за свою порцию, вежливо кивая и подавая правильные реплики на путанные истории Глории и несколько отсутствующие замечания Гарвина.

  
Когда главное блюдо было убрано со столов, Глория начала болтать с Вайолет, игнорируя Джона, что заставило его нацепить суровое выражение лица. Каждый раз, как Вайолет высказывала какое-то суждение, он нетерпеливо закатывал глаза или даже перебивал её и делал уничижительные замечания к тому, что она говорила. Голос Вайолет звучал всё отчаяннее, перемежаясь учащающимися нервными смешками, пока она просто не замолчала, отвечая на чрезмерно оживлённое повествование Глории вежливыми улыбками или сдавленными смешками. Джон встретился взглядом с Шарлоттой и криво ей улыбнулся.

  
Норман Вейл втянул Джона в разговор, начав путано рассказывать о своей поездке в Бонн с мистером Гарвином в прошлом месяце. Джон никогда не был в Бонне и потому не мог с уверенностью сказать, было ли всё и вправду настолько уныло, как описывал Вейл, или в том была вина рассказчика, но это всё, что он мог сделать, оставаясь в рамках относительно цивилизованного поведения.

  
Тем временем Гарвин совершил прогресс, перейдя уже к открытому флирту с Вайолет, и Шарлотта с беспокойством поглядывала то на него, то на Джона, без сомнения ожидая драки. Гарвин рассказывал о своей поездке в Чили в прошлом году, в контексте того, как сильно он бы хотел взять туда Вайолет и показать ей достопримечательности. Она краснела (Джон был впечатлен способностью Шерлока делать это по команде) и, очевидно, это привлекло Гарвина ещё больше, так что он развернулся на стуле и положил ей руку на плечо – удивительно интимный жест. Она вздрогнула, но не отодвинулась.

  
Джон откашлялся, и рука была убрана, а Гарвин даже не запнулся в своём повествовании. Вайолет с тревогой взглянула на мужа, и Джон накрыл её лежащую на столе ладонь своей.

  
Вейл перестал болтать вздор и начал разглядывать лица сидящих за столом с выражением безмятежного недоумения, как будто наблюдал за особенно сложным теннисным матчем. Фурнье не отрывал взгляда от Джона, возможно, ожидая агрессии, либо просто выражая по отношению к нему неприязнь.

  
Рука Вайолет невесомо скользнула вдоль руки Джона, и он услышал, как она начала отвечать на один из вопросов Гарвина с вновь обретённой радостью в голосе.

  
\- О, я помню, когда мы с Джоном ещё только поженились, мы отправились на книжный фестиваль, и он сделал забавнейшую вещь. Там был довольно известный автор, и Джон не знал, кем он был, и он подошёл к нему, и сказал ему…

  
\- Вайолет! – рявкнул Джон, и Вайолет замолчала так резко, что было слышно, как клацнули её зубы. Она обернулась к нему с раскаивающимся и умоляющим выражением на внезапно побледневшем лице, и, схватив её за руку, Джон встал из-за стола, утягивая её за собой.

  
\- Извините нас, - обратился он к столу в целом, сумев сохранить тон своего голоса приятным, а выражение лица взбешённым. Затем он направился к дверям, таща за собой извиняющуюся жену. Даже не оглядываясь, он знал, что им вслед направлены встревоженные и злые взгляды.

  
Через двери в задней части зала, в безликий коридор, ведущий к туалетам и комнате для пеленания ребёнка. Ведя Вайолет за собой, Джон повернул за угол коридора, где была единственная дверь с надписью «только для персонала» и к тому же запертая, прислушался, проверяя, что никто за ними не проследовал, и только потом спросил:

\- Хорошо?

  
Шерлок снова стал самим собой, улыбаясь Джону мрачной улыбкой из-под макияжа Вайолет.

  
\- Да. Ты очень хорошо справляешься.

  
\- Ну, спасибо. Ты тоже. Полагаю, Гарвин реагирует в соответствии с твоими ожиданиями?

  
\- Абсолютно, - ответил Шерлок с ухмылкой. – Заглотил наживку, как говорят.

  
\- Мы ведь… не переигрываем?

  
Шерлок вздохнул.

  
\- Джон, я понимаю, что ситуация заставляет тебя чувствовать себя неудобно…

  
\- Боже, нет, я не о том, - перебил Джон, хотя это и было правдой. – Это… я беспокоюсь, не поймёт ли он, что это ловушка. Что если он застанет тебя в одиночестве и просто решит, что это не стоит риска или ещё что-нибудь?

  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему, как будто Джон был не по годам развитым ребенком, который только что сказал что-то остроумное.

  
\- Не беспокойся, Джон, ты видел какой он заносчивый. Он верит, что его никто не может остановить. Просто продолжай в том же духе, не бойся хватить через край.

  
Джон кивнул.

  
\- Если он нас не убьёт, то думаю, Шарлотта может попытаться, - попытался он пошутить и был награждён за свои старания смешком Шерлока.

  
\- Она может попробовать, но сомневаюсь, что у неё получится с любым из нас. Далее. Обычный образ действий Гарвина - это устроить спектакль, предпочтительно на публике, обвиняя мужа в жестоком обращении с женой, а затем удалиться с этой женой в закат. Я соглашусь пойти с ним в людную часть отеля или в его номер…

\- Господи, Шерлок это большой риск. Ты уверен?

  
\- Да, да, я изображу горе и страдание, если он попытается сделать что-нибудь. Его собственные рыцарские понятия не позволят настаивать в подобных обстоятельствах. После того как я с ним уйду, я хочу, чтобы ты направился к стоянке такси, убедившись, что тебя видели. Попроси водителя ездить кругами, пока не удостоверишься, есть ли за тобой слежка. Затем… ну, я уверен, ты сможешь сымпровизировать.

  
\- То есть, по сути, давай постараемся, чтобы нас не убили.

  
\- Да, сойдёт. А сейчас, я думаю, стоит добавить немного масла в огонь.

  
\- Не должен ли я ударить тебя, отчитывая за ту, выставляющую меня в нелепом виде, историю про книжный фестиваль? – вежливо спросил Джон, не в силах стереть с лица глупую улыбку.

  
\- Да, думаю это подойдёт, - ответил Шерлок, явно стараясь подавить похожую ухмылку, и шагнул к Джону. – Действуй.

  
Джон поднял левую руку и крепко ухватил Шерлока за правую щёку – маленький мягкий островок под выдающейся скулой. Шерлок смахнул его руку, когда кожа начала розоветь.

  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что жестокие мужья обычно щиплются, как детишки, Джон.

  
\- Ну, мы же хотим, чтобы тут остался след?

  
\- Почему ты просто не дашь мне пощёчину?

  
\- Потому что я не хочу причинить тебе боль!

  
\- Ой, ты уже бил меня для прикрытия. Не глупи!

  
Последовала небольшая борьба, когда Шерлок попытался двигать рукой Джона. Джон вывернулся из его хватки и шагнул назад, насупившись. Шерлок выглядел изумлённым.

  
\- Что? Что это значит?

  
\- Мне просто… мне не нравится причинять тебе боль, ясно? Даже притворяться.

  
Шерлок нахмурился и с сомнением посмотрел на него, несколько долгих секунд изучая лицо Джона, потом закатил глаза и подставил щёку.

  
\- Делай по-своему, но не знаю, какой вред, по-твоему, может причинить маленькая пощёчина.

  
Джон подумал о том, какой же силы должна быть пощёчина, чтобы след от неё был виден ещё несколько минут в полумраке банкетного зала, но промолчал. Бледная щека Шерлока прекрасно покраснела после нескольких секунд надавливания, и когда Джон шагнул назад, чтобы оценить результат, то увидел, что разница между невредимой щекой и покрасневшей была весьма заметна. И, похоже, не спешила исчезать в ближайшее время. Хорошо.

  
Он предложил свою руку, и они устремились обратно.

  
К этому времени столы, по большей части, были освобождены от тарелок, и многие начали танцевать. Вместо записанной музыки, звучавшей на протяжении ужина, сейчас на маленькой сцене в верхней части танцпола играла группа. Свет приглушили ещё сильнее, и на столах появились пиалы с водой, в которых плавали свечки, чтобы освещать лица людей, оставшихся за столами в ожидании десерта и кофе.

  
Небольшая компания, с которой Джон беседовал раньше, ещё когда направлялся к бару, продрейфовала мимо них, и один мужчина остановился спросить, как им нравился вечер. Он и его спутники вежливо слушали ответ Джона, потом обратили внимание на лицо Вайолет и её напряженную позу, и Джон практически почувствовал, как они настраиваются против него.

  
Когда компания отошла, Джон направил Вайолет к танцполу, властно придерживая её, и был удивлён, и почти испытал облегчение, когда появился Гарвин. Вейла и Фурнье с ним не было, хотя Джон мог поспорить, что телохранитель недалеко.

  
\- Ах, мне интересно, Джон, могу ли я молить вас о возможности потанцевать с вашей дорогой Вайолет. Не часто мне удаётся найти партнершу для танца, так подходящую мне по росту, - намеренно небрежно сказал Гарвин.

  
Джон слегка оскалился, затем улыбнулся, позволяя Гарвину увидеть, что его толстый намёк был замечен.

  
\- О, конечно, - сквозь зубы ответил он и слегка подтолкнул Вайолет, отпуская её талию. Гарвин кивнул ему и увлёк Вайолет на танцпол с галантным поклоном.

  
Они сразу оказались в середине толпы танцующих, и Джон только мельком мог видеть их лица. Вайолет улыбалась, а Гарвин выглядел так, будто для него настало рождество, кружа её и выделываясь, насколько позволяли приличия. Когда ещё больше людей вышло танцевать, Джона оттеснили назад, и он прислонился к ближайшей стене, засунув руки в карманы своего дорогого пиджака.

  
Некоторые смотрели на него с любопытством и симпатией, но по большей части его не замечали, и это, на данный момент, было хорошо. Он был благодарен за возможность минуту или две побыть самим собой, определиться со своими мыслями и чувствами, с осадком от вспышки ужаса, поразившей его, когда Шерлок попытался дать себе пощёчину Джоновой рукой. Было приятно заполучить минуту спокойствия.

  
Чересчур быстро рядом с ним появилась долговязая фигура Нормана Вейла. Молодой человек держал стакан с напитком, выглядящим, как сидр, и Джон не мог с точностью сказать, был ли он пьяным или просто по жизни слегка пришибленным.

  
\- О, это ты, - произнёс тот отстранённо, после того, как всматривался в него не меньше пятнадцати секунд.

  
\- Ммхм, - ответил Джон, натянув маску Андерсона и уставившись в сторону танцпола.

  
\- Ты не видел мистера Гарвина? – спросил Вейл, опираясь всем весом на стену рядом с Джоном.

  
\- Он там, - односложно ответил Джон, кивая на танцпол, - танцует грёбанный фокстрот с моей женой.

  
\- О, они не могут танцевать фокстрот под эту песню, - заметил Вейл и отхлебнул свой напиток, - разве что квикстеп.

  
Джон со злобой посмотрел на него, и Вейл погрузился в мрачное молчание.

  
Джону пришло в голову, что Вейл вёл себя слегка по-детски. Может, ему стоит попытаться вытащить из него какую-то информацию. Но какого рода информацию? Мог ли он знать что-то, относящееся к расследованию?

  
\- Так что, ты много путешествуешь? Со своим боссом?- попробовал он.

  
Вейл поморщился.

  
\- Немного. Зависит от того, куда он направляется. Иногда он берет меня в поездки, иногда оставляет отвечать на телефоны.

  
Скорее всего, тут нечего ловить, решил Джон. Он снова посмотрел на безвольное лицо Вейла и задался вопросом, насколько тот мог быть наблюдательным. Он не проявлял никаких признаков того, что заметил очевидно агрессивное поведение Джона Андерсона по отношению к своей жене. Или, возможно, ему было слишком некомфортно от ситуации в целом, чтобы признать происходящее. Несколько минут прошло в молчании, пока они оба искали проблески лиц Вайолет и Гарвина в толпе.

  
Наконец, Вейл заметил сгустившееся молчание и предпринял попытку разговора.

  
\- Эм… ты давно работаешь в своей компании?

  
\- Тринадцать лет, - резко ответил Джон. Число само слетело с губ, и только потом он осознал, что именно столько он прослужил бы в армии к этому моменту, если бы его не списали.

  
У Вейла, похоже, не нашлось на это ответа, и тишина воцарилась ещё на какое-то время.

  
\- Эм… как вы сюда приехали? На машине? – снова попробовал Вейл.

  
\- Такси, - ответил Джон.

  
\- Я приехал на машине, - сказал Вейл с лёгким намёком на энтузиазм в голосе. – У меня прекрасная машина. Ну... по правде, это машина мистера Гарвина. Но мне можно на ней ездить. Когда он позволяет.

  
\- Хм, - ответил Джон.

  
Они ещё какое-то время понаблюдали за танцующими. Теперь звучала более медленная мелодия, и мелькающие среди танцующих Вайолет и Гарвин медленно под неё вальсировали, и Гарвин наклонялся поближе, чтобы шептать что-то на ухо Вайолет. Случайный наблюдатель скорее всего счел бы взмах бледной руки Вайолет жестом, призванным поправить браслет или что-то вроде того. Тем не менее Джон узнал в нём сигнал.

  
Он нахмурился и зарычал, достаточно громко для того, чтобы привлечь внимание близстоящих гостей. Затем расправил плечи, придавая себе то лёгкое сходство со злобным бульдогом, которое он отметил в своём отражении, еще когда примерял костюм, и промаршировал на танцпол, чтобы забрать свою жену.

  
Схватив Вайолет за локоть, он с силой, заставившей её споткнуться и вскрикнуть, оттащил её прочь от Гарвина. Вокруг них раздалось несколько возгласов удивления и вопль изумления от Гарвина, но Джон их все проигнорировал. Вайолет неуверенно семенила за ним обратно к той двери в подсобные помещения, за которой они исчезали ранее, и гости разбегались у них на пути. Вайолет что-то бормотала высоким, паникующим и умоляющим голосом, но он не обращал на это внимания и хранил на лице выражение ярости.

  
Несмотря на все злобные взгляды, которые на него бросали, никто не проследовал за ними в коридор, и он втащил Вайолет в маленькую комнату для пеленания детей и захлопнул за ними дверь.

  
\- Молодец, Джон, - сказал Шерлок с неподдельным энтузиазмом. – Тебе удаётся с каждым разом всё лучше. На какое-то мгновение я почти встревожился.

  
\- Ну, как прошло с Гарвином? – спросил Джон, надеясь, что Шерлок не обратит внимания на смену темы. – Он на тебя клюнул?

  
\- Он попросил называть его Элджи. Как думаешь, это считается?

  
Джон фыркнул и открыл рот для ответа, когда Шерлок откинул голову назад и голосом Вайолет крикнул:

  
\- Пожалуйста, Джон, мне _очень жаль_!

  
Подхватывая, Джон рявкнул: «Тихо!» и громко стукнул каблуком по плинтусу, а потом они оба прислушались. До них донёсся шум, производимый каким-то любопытным трусом, отпрянувшим и быстро удаляющимся от двери, затем тишина.

  
Шерлок откашлялся.

  
\- Кстати, это не Гарвин.

  
\- … что? Что именно не он?

  
\- Убийства, - Шерлок лениво пробежался взглядом по своим ногтям, затем лукаво улыбнулся Джону.– Он не убийца.

  
Джон покачал головой, разинув рот.

  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты уверен?

  
\- Конечно, я уверен. Он прижимал меня за талию так сильно, как только смел, но у него ослаблен захват. Возможно, из-за остеопороза или чего-то вроде этого; он старше, чем выглядит на первый взгляд, уверен, ты можешь определить лучше меня. Ты всегда был лучше меня с живой плотью. Но, в любом случае, у него нет достаточно силы в руках, чтобы задушить жертв. _Джон, ты делаешь мне больно_! – закричал он и стукнул кулаком по пеленальному столику.

  
Джон уставился на него, открыв рот.

\- Так… кто?

Шерлок поджал губы со злобным весельем, сверкающим в его глазах.

\- Телохранитель весь вечер кидал на тебя крайне угрожающие взгляды. И он определённо достаточно силён, чтобы совершить все эти убийства. _И_ он всегда там же, где и Гарвин.

\- Но ты давно сказал, что у Гарвина нет таких связей, чтобы заполучить кого-то, кто бы убивал для него. Так какой у Фурнье мотив?

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.

\- В такой ситуации мотив почти наверняка эмоциональный. Я не учитывал Фурнье как фактор, пока не узнал о состоянии рук Гарвина, так что я не проверял его. Может быть, он пережил насилие, или кто-то, к кому он чувствовал симпатию испытал его, - он небрежно пожал плечами, затем издал ещё один страдальческий вопль.

Джон выпрямился, сделал глубокий вздох и заорал:

\- _Заткнись_ , ты, тупая _шлюха_! – и впечатал ладонь в стену.

  
За дверью послышался полузадушенный возглас шока, затем краткая пауза на размышления, а потом в дверь застучали кулаками.

\- Будь ты проклят, Андерсон, немедленно выходи! – прорычали оттуда.

Гарвин.

Шерлок плотоядно улыбнулся Джону, и Джон не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Доктор Ватсон, ваш выход на сцену.

Игра началась.

 


	9. Убийца раскрыт.

Джон распахнул дверь и был встречен малоприятным зрелищем рассерженного Гарвина и зависшего за его плечом Фурнье, на лице которого читалось отчётливое выражение неприязни, направленной на Джона.

\- Вайолет, вы в порядке? – спросил Гарвин драматически прерывающимся голосом. Вайолет втянула в себя воздух, как будто пытаясь что-то ответить, затем с рыданиями закрыла лицо руками. Гарвин ахнул.

\- Ты – крыса! – прорычал он Джону, затем махнул Фурнье, чтобы тот ушёл прочь. – Я сам с этим разберусь, - сказал он и отпихнул Джона от двери. Джон расслабил плечи и приготовился уворачиваться, но ожидаемого удара не последовало. Гарвин просто смёл его с дороги и прошел мимо, прижимая к себе Вайолет и спешно уводя её прочь по коридору.

\- Эй! – рявкнул Джон и рванул за ними. Вся эта суматоха привлекла внимание множества людей. Вайолет весьма убедительно всхлипывала, прижимаясь к Гарвину – дама в затруднительном положении до кончиков ногтей. По дороге к лобби гостиницы Гарвин остановился лишь раз, бросив через плечо взгляд на Джона, быть может просто чтобы возмущённо посмотреть на него, но скорее всего, убедиться, что тот следует за ними.

Как сказал Шерлок, - грандиозный спектакль предпочтительней на людях. Похоже, именно к этому всё и шло. Когда они свернули к лобби, Джон осознал, что большой, открытый зал, включающий в себя  бар и лаундж, был довольно многолюден. В отсутствии музыки голос Гарвина, вероятно, донесётся до каждого присутствующего, и большая их часть как раз состояла из гостей приёма.

О, боже, Шарлотта и её стайка тоже были там. Это им _понравится_. Джон подобрался.

Гарвин вывел Вайолет в центр зала, затем одним плавным движением развернулся к Джону и подтолкнул Вайолет к себе за спину жестом защитника.

\- Ты! – заревел он, указывая пальцем на Джона, как будто надеялся, что с него сорвется молния. – Ты абсолютное животное!

Джон просто остановился и расправил плечи, позволяя Гарвину продолжить. Сейчас все смотрели на них – представление, гораздо лучшее, чем репертуар любого из театров на Уэст-Энд.

\- Эта женщина, это безобидное, очаровательное существо дало согласие выйти за тебя замуж и доверчиво вверило себя твоей заботе, а _ТЫ_! Ты бессердечно предал это доверие насилием и запугиванием.

Из толпы послышались возгласы. Джон зафиксировал на лице выражение бесстыдной ярости и продолжил хранить молчание.

\- Не могу представить себе никакой веской причины для любого человека так плохо обращаться с женщиной, но я могу заверить вас, сэр, я прослежу за тем, чтобы у тебя не было возможности совершить это ужасное преступление снова!

Джону стало интересно, повторял ли Гарвин каждый раз ту же самую речь. Она определённо звучала хорошо отрепетированной.

\- Ты слушай меня, ты… _прыщ_ , - Гарвин сплюнул. – Я забираю эту женщину в безопасное убежище, и ты не посмеешь больше к ней притронуться. Я надеюсь, у тебя хватит совести испытывать стыд за это!

На эту фразу Вайолет испустила вопль, представляющий собой нечто среднее между страданием и облегчением, и Джон остался восхищаться актёрскими способностями Шерлока, когда Вайолет прижалась к плечу Гарвина и позволила ему увести себя прочь.

Когда пара величественно удалилась к лифтам на другом конце лобби, все взгляды сошлись на Джоне. Он же всего лишь повернул голову и наблюдал в ярости и бессилии, как его жена исчезает в лифте.

На несколько секунд в переполненном лобби воцарилась тишина, которая быстро взорвалась яростным шепотом со всех сторон, когда целая толпа людей удостоверялась в реальности того, что они только что увидели и спрашивали вслух, кто такой этот Джон, черт побери? Джон не отрывал взгляда от дверей лифта, надеясь, что он производит впечатление разозлённого человека, и что никто не заметит, что он высматривает, на каком этаже Гарвин остановит лифт. Он не отрывал от него взгляда, пока не почувствовал, что кто-то сделал движение в его сторону, и не обернулся.

Шарлотта остановилась в полуметре от него, скрестив руки с выражением торжествующего отвращения на лице.

\- Похоже, _ты_ получил по заслугам, - сказала она. – Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь идти за ней. Есть много свидетелей следа пощёчины на её лице. Я просто _поражена_ тем, что ты думал, что можешь ударить её посреди общественного места, и тебе это сойдёт с рук.

Какая-то часть Джона хотела отметить, что _она_ не сказала и не сделала абсолютно ничего, пока кто-то другой не взял на себя риск конфронтации с ним, но такой ответ не особо вписывался в образ «Джона Андерсона», так что он просто от неё пренебрежительно отвернулся.

Это, похоже, открыло шлюзы, судя по тому, что Джон наблюдал. Люди начинали перешёптываться, присоединяясь к победившей стороне, когда он проходил мимо них, и кричали на него. Некоторые угрожали или обзывали, некоторые освистывали его, некоторые просто пялились. Джон поднял подбородок, нахмурил брови и твердым шагом вернулся в гостиницу.

Он знал, что на боковой улочке рядом со зданием была стоянка такси. Когда придёт время, он сядет там в такси и попросит водителя везти его самым длинным путём, возможно, даже назовёт ему неправильный адрес и поменяет его по дороге. Если повезёт, и кто-то будет следовать за ним в другом автомобиле, у Джона будет неплохой шанс обнаружить его. Затем он сможет вернуться в квартиру и просто подождать. Он всегда предпочитал держать бой на знакомой территории, если на то была возможность.

Тем не менее, прежде чем вернуться домой, ему нужно проверить телохранителя.

Джон бродил по коридорам за банкетным залом, пока не нашёл  хорошее место чтобы слегка замешкаться, затем приступить к… ну, мешканью на протяжении следующих десяти минут или что-то вроде. Это должно было дать толпе в лобби шанс вернуться в банкетный зал и начать рассказывать своим друзьям о том, что только что произошло с высокой элегантной женщиной и её мужем-коротышкой, который оказался полным засранцем. И, разумеется, к тому времени как он вышел из лабиринта коридоров, то увидел, что толпа значительно поредела  и, казалось, никто не обратил на него внимания, пока он тихо пересекал помещение.

Где же начать?..

Фурнье определённо не проследовал за Гарвином. Он исчез до того как прибыл второй лифт, но после того, как Гарвин покинул сцену с Вайолет под руку, и он не был похож на типа, бегающего вверх по лестницам. Возможно, бар?

И приз за правильный ответ уходит Ватсону! Тихо проскользнув через проход, ведущий к главному бару, Джон увидел знакомую бочкообразную фигуру, облачённую в черный костюм, сидящей на барном стуле. Фурнье выглядел совершенно другим человеком, когда не маячил за спиной своего нанимателя. Он расслабился, его лицо оказалось довольно симпатичным, и он даже казался немного моложе.

Тем не менее, Джон не видел в нём убийцу. По крайней мере, не такого, который бы собирался гоняться за ничего не подозревающими Андерсонами. Он выглядел вполне удовлетворённым жизнью, сидя там и потягивая свой напиток. Барменша, фигуристая женщина с красивым лицом, закончила обслуживать другого клиента и развернулась к нему поболтать. Джону было плохо слышно о чём они разговаривали, но было ясно что Фурнье убалтывал её голосом, похожим на голос Жана Рено  и она, похоже, была весьма заинтересована.  

Вполне вероятно, что Фурнье останется здесь на ближайшее время. Джон ощутил некоторое разочарование. Не то чтобы он и правда _хотел_ быть задушенным огромным французом, но всё складывалось так _хорошо_ , и ему нравилось быть частью планов Шерлока.

Он подумал, что может в любом случае придерживаться плана, и вновь отправился в путь по коридорам отеля, вытаскивая на ходу из кармана телефон, чтобы послать сообщение.

_Фурнье в баре флиртует с барменшей. Никаких признаков неистовой ярости из-за психологических проблем или чего-то ещё. Как Гарвин? Холодные руки? -  ДВ_

Шерлок ответил примерно через минуту, возможно из-за того что ему пришлось состряпать предлог, чтобы ответить на телефон, а, возможно, из-за того, что пришлось стряхнуть кое-какие холодные руки с кое-каких частей своего тела. Наконец, когда Джон уже подошёл к двери, ведущей на стоянку такси, телефон пискнул.

_Следуй плану и возвращайся домой. Это может быть работой нескольких лиц. – ШХ_

Джон продолжил свой путь, и телефон пискнул еще раз.

_Руки Гарвина не твоя забота. Леди не хвастается победами. – ШХ_

Джон фыркнул и распахнул дверь, ведущую на боковую улицу. Стоянка такси была всего в паре метров – длинная узкая полоса у обочины, освещённая слабым зеленовато-жёлтым светом. Когда он вышел, пара женщин как раз усаживались в свободное такси, и оно тронулось, оставляя стоянку пустой. Пожав плечами, Джон подошёл к краю тротуара и с удобством опёрся на фонарный столб, благодарный за возможность стряхнуть с себя агрессивную личину Джона Андерсона.

Снаружи было довольно приятно. После шума и скопления людей в банкетном зале, там было прохладно и тихо, а сумерки успокаивали его уставшие глаза. Немного моросило, но это был лёгкий и незаметный дождик, который, казалось, скорее парит в воздухе, а не падает на землю, и Джон практически наслаждался ощущением его капель на своей коже.

Позади, когда двери отеля открывались и закрывались, до него доносились случайные вспышки разговоров и музыки, а с другой стороны слышались звуки дорожного движения ближайших улиц. Здесь, тем не менее, он чувствовал себя как в коконе – так тихо и уединённо.

Итак, вот как кончится его потрясающее свидание с Вайолет? Не сказать, что полностью разочаровывает, но он чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что это так его задело. И да, увидеть Шерлока в таком наряде оказалось шоком. И да, ему ещё нужно засунуть поглубже свои чувства к высокому долговязому придурку, но…

Из-за спины кто-то схватил Джона за шею холодными руками, но, прежде чем они сжались на его трахее, он успел сделать глубокий вздох.

Нападающий точно знал, что делать, он сжимал трахею, а не пытался обхватить всю шею целиком. Джон ударил назад локтями, попытался ударить ногой, но это не особо помогло.

Хватит церемониться, решил он и упёрся каблуками в тротуар под таким углом, чтобы рухнуть на стену, сплющивая нападающего между ней и своим телом. Ухо обдало порывом выбитого из кого-то воздуха, и руки, сжимающиеся вокруг его горла, ослабли. Нападающий вновь напряг пальцы, пытаясь сжать трахею, но Джон уже развернулся, в процессе впечатав локоть в живот мужчины и размахнулся, чтобы ударить его в лицо.

Хрипя и хватаясь за живот, на полу корчился Норман Вейл, и кровь хлестала у него из носа.

Джон стоял, и какое-то время смотрел на него в оцепенении. Норман Вейл? Это казалось таким… противоречащим здравому смыслу.

Вейл тихо простонал и попытался встать, но Джон обозначил замах для удара и тот оставил попытки. Судя по звукам, он всхлипывал. С глубоким вздохом Джон вытащил телефон из кармана.

_Только что был атакован секретарём. Скрутил его и жду тебя на стоянке такси. Стряхни Гарвина и спускайся сюда. Я звоню Лестраду. – ДВ_

\- Я… я не могу… я не… - слабо пытался произнести Вейл, потом начал громко плакать. Джон знал, что это иррационально, но он внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что ударил его.

Джон нажал кнопку быстрого набора Лестраду и не отрывал взгляда от Вейла, ожидая ответа инспектора.

\- Алло?

\- Грег, это Джон. Ты знаешь про это дело с жестокими мужьями, которых убивали?

\- Боже, это что, сегодня вечером? Я знал, что зря пошёл спать. Вы двое сейчас заставите меня бегать по всему городу в поисках…

Джон хихикнул.

\- Нет, он у меня тут. Он только что атаковал меня. Я на стоянке такси около отеля Royal Lancaster. Приходи и забери его, ладно? О, и привези с собой психолога или что-то вроде этого.

-… ёбаный ад, Джон, ты становишься таким же, как _он_ , - простонал Лестрад и Джон услышал скрип, когда тот выбирался из кровати. – Хорошо, я буду там через пятнадцать минут.

Джон как раз прощался, когда услышал характерный звук прямо за дверью отеля. Звук человека, бегущего на высоких каблуках. Спустя несколько секунд Шерлок ворвался в ночь, сверкая глазами.

\- Джон! Ты схватил его?

Джон кивнул и указал на Вейла, который свернулся на полу в позе эмбриона, всё ещё неудержимо рыдая. Шерлок ловко развернулся, встал рядом с ним, и оглядел его с разочарованной гримасой.

\- Как думаешь, нервный срыв?

\- Возможно, - ответил Джон. – Мы ведь не знаем, что довело его до этого, правда? Лестрад на пути сюда.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- О, Джон, - сказал он устало, - Почему я этого не предвидел?

Джон протянул руку и похлопал друга по плечу.

\- Ну, - ответил он успокаивающим тоном, - Ты не мог знать, что он немного…

\- Чокнутый?

\- Ну, это не совсем полит-корректно.

Шерлок сердито воззрился на него.

\- Ладно. Тогда, мы пока остановимся на «чокнутом», пока не приедет психолог и не уточнит терминологию.

 


	10. Довольно пристойное предложение.

Пока они ожидали прибытия Лестрада и его команды, Вейл более или менее успокоился, а дождь намочил волосы Шерлока достаточно сильно, чтобы кончики начали виться. Это выглядело весьма привлекательно, и Джон сказал ему об этом, за что получил по руке сумочкой.

\- Твоё поведение не подобает леди, - сказал ему Джон.

\- Ну, а твоё поведение не подобает джентльмену. Я промок под дождём! По крайней мере, ты мог бы предложить мне свой пиджак.

\- Рукава будут слишком короткие. Кроме того, до твоего пальто всего минута ходьбы до гардероба. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не забрать его?

\- Почему бы _тебе_ не пойти и не забрать его? – фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Я доктор, я должен остаться здесь, - ответил Джон, показывая пальцем на Вейла, и они почти уже разразились совершенно, _истинно_ неуместными смешками, когда подъехал автомобиль Лестрада, а за ним патрульная машина.

Только тогда Джону пришло в голову, что он понятия не имеет, знает ли Лестрад про Вайолет.

Он шагнул вперед, чтобы встретить его, но инспектор уже устало вылез из машины, оставив Донован саму выбираться со стороны пассажирского сидения, и прошёл к патрульной машине, даже не глянув в направлении Джона и Шерлока.

\- Грег, ты в порядке? – спросил Джон.

\- Да, да, я просто… я… что…

Нет, Грег понятия не имел про Вайолет. Нет, если только появившееся на его лице разительное сходство с золотой рыбкой, при виде Шерлока, служило хоть какой-то индикацией.

\- Грег?

Рыбка.

\- Грег!

\- Это…

\- Да, Шерлок в платьице. Уверен, он тебе попозже расскажет.

\- О, боже. Хорошо, - пробормотал Лестрад и обернулся к своим подчинённым, и в его глазах было что-то от взгляда на тысячу ярдов (прим. пер. – фигуральное выражение – взгляд в никуда, признак ПТСР). – Аддесли, усади подозреваемого в машину и помоги доктору Мистри с ним. Андерсон, приготовься снимать у него отпечатки. Кроме того, нам понадобятся замеры его рук.

Энергичный детектив-констебль и женщина средних лет, в которой Джон узнал криминального психолога, освободили их от Вейла, едва удостоив Шерлока взглядом.

\- Его босс, Элджернон Гарвин был нашим изначальным подозреваемым, - рассказывал Джон Лестраду, краем глаза наблюдая, как Шерлок смотрит на него. – Но оказалось, что это был не он. Шерлок выяснил, что у того есть какое-то заболевание, которое ослабляет хватку рук, так что он не мог никого душить. Хотя, он мог быть в курсе действий Вейла.

Лестрад кивнул, с неловкостью посмотрел на всё ещё тихого Шерлока, затем поманил Донован, чтобы она приблизилась.

\- Салли, поднимись в комнату этого Гарвина и разберись с ним, ладно? Йетс, иди с ней, - Шерлок прервал своё молчание, чтобы пробормотать номер комнаты, и Джон передал его Салли. Затем Донован унеслась в отель, намеренно не глядя в сторону Шерлока, и более молодому Йетсу пришлось бежать, чтобы поспевать за ней. Бедняжка, подумал Джон. Он задумался, стоит ли предупредить Салли, что она тоже вполне подходит под предпочитаемый Гарвином типаж.

Когда он вновь обернулся к Шерлоку, Андерсон уже успел к ним приблизиться, и в данный момент рассматривал не впечатлённую его появлением «Вайолет» с головы до пят, приподняв бровь. Он сделал шаг назад, осмотрел её сверху до низу, затем снова шагнул вперёд, на этот раз ближе, и Джон увидел, как лицо Шерлока медленно расплывается в улыбке.

Боже, Андерсон не понял.

Джон зажал рот рукой, чтобы задавить смех или истерические вопли. Лестрад обернулся к ним, чтобы сказать что-то, но запнулся посреди слова, уставившись на Шерлока и Андерсона расфокусированным взглядом, как будто наблюдал за ужасной автокатастрофой.

Андерсон одарил Шерлока улыбкой, которую, как предположил Джон, он считал очаровательной.

\- А вы? – игриво спросил он.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и элегантным движением протянул руку ладонью вниз.

\- Вайолет, - сказал он.

У Лестрада вырвался полузадушенный хрип. Джон прекрасно его понимал.

\- Мой муж, - добавил Шерлок, взмахом руки указывая на Джона.

Андерсон нахмурился при этих словах и полуобернулся к Джону, слова «ты не женат» почти явно начали формироваться на его губах.

 _Затем_ он понял.

Он попятился назад так быстро, что впечатался в бок машины Лестрада.

\- Просто смирись с этим, Андерсон, - сказал Лестрад устало, и Андерсон, с выражением шока и  отвращения на лице, но не способный оторвать взгляда от Шерлока, слабо кивнул и бочком отошел прочь, к патрульной машине, в которой беседовали Вейл и доктор Мистри.

Смех Джона рвался сквозь пальцы и сдерживать его было почти больно, но Шерлок тепло и сердечно ему улыбался и, черт побери, это того стоило.

Лестрад строго покачал головой и отправился к машине, чтобы достать упаковку аспирина из бардачка.

 Дверь со свистом распахнулась и появилась раздражённая Донован. Её взгляд метнулся от покрасневшего лица Джона к Андерсону, затем, со злорадным блеском, к Шерлоку. К счастью, она, похоже, помнила, что её босс находится прямо здесь и решила не срывать злобу _прямо сейчас._

\- Йетс приведёт его через минуту, сэр, - отчиталась она с определённым усилием. – Он немного взбудораженный, но не агрессивный.

\- Ну, разумеется, нет, - беззаботно ответил ей Шерлок, - насколько ему известно, его только что продинамили, а сейчас появилась полиция. Мужчина такого характера, после подобного вечера - он слишком сбит с толку, чтобы быть агрессивным.

Донован сузила глаза на него.

\- Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, - прорычала она.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Постарайся не расплескать это около моих туфель, Салли. Ярду бюджета не хватит оплатить их замену.

Глаза Донован потемнели, и прежде чем она смогла «вернуть мяч», Джон благоразумно ушёл с линии огня и направился к патрульной машине с распахнутой задней дверью.

Вейл, похоже, стал очень уступчивым. Он сидел, ссутулившись, как будто из него вынули все кости, на заднем сиденье автомобиля, безучастно слушая доктора Мистри, который говорил спокойным тоном, объясняя ему, что с ним будет дальше. Вейл ответил раз или два, хриплым после плача голосом - всего пара слов в ответ на вопросы. На верхней губе засохла кровь. Андерсон болтался снаружи, ожидая возможности взять у него отпечатки пальцев.

Рядом с Джоном появился Лестрад с телефоном в руках.

\- Для начала, доктор добился от него настоящее имя. Я проверил и получил его записи. Из социальных служб.

Джон кивнул, не вполне уверенный, что желает это слышать. Он не хотел испытывать сочувствие к человеку, который только что пытался его задушить. Доктор Мистри одарил их весьма красноречивым взглядом, и Лестрад оттащил Джона от машины, чтобы Вейл не услышал, как они о нём разговаривают. Они оба оглянулись на Шерлока, который уставился на дверь отеля, вид его при этом был опасно скучающим, но по молчаливому соглашению, ни один из них его не окликнул. Джон мог рассказать ему необходимую информацию и потом. В данный момент, Шерлок просто будет занозой в заднице, и лишь выбесит их с Лестрадом.

\- Настоящее имя - Эдвард Дайер, - начал Лестрад, заглядывая в записную книжку. – Вырос в семье с издевающимися над детьми родителями. Когда ему было четырнадцать, его старшая сестра переехала к своему бойфренду, и он стал жить с ними, в попытке сбежать от всего этого. Но бойфренд бил его сестру и, в конце концов, начал бить и Драйера. По всей видимости, он попросил сестру уехать с ним куда-нибудь, где они будут в безопасности. Она выгнала его из дома.

\- Боже, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Социальные службы решили взять его под опеку, устроили несколько сеансов терапии, но он был тихим и здравомыслящим, так что они не особо им занимались. Они не отслеживали его после.

Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на патрульную машину, на голову Вейла, возвышавшуюся поверх спинки заднего сиденья. Бедный мудак.

Ему на плечо тяжело опустилась рука, заставив его подпрыгнуть.

\- Не жалей его Джон, - тихо сказал Шерлок, и к Джону вернулись параноидальные подозрения, что его сосед телепат. – Он принял решение убить и напал на тебя.

\- Решения, принятые под действием ментальной и эмоциональной травмы, Шерлок.

\- Не меняет того факта, что это его руки сжимались на твоей шее, - ответил Шерлок, разглядывая его без сомнения покрасневшее горло. – Не глупи, сочувствуя ему, Джон. Это не поможет никому из вас.

Джон увидел что Лестрад, к его удивлению, кивает в знак согласия, и снова глубоко вздохнул. Шерлок каким-то образом нашёл время сходить в гардероб и сейчас кутался в своё пальто, и его розовая петелька выглядела неуместно жизнерадостно. Он хотел что-то сказать, когда до его ушей донёсся знакомый голос, и дверь отеля в очередной раз распахнулась, выплёвывая Йетса и Гарвина.

\- Что, чёрт побери, происходит? – крикнул Гарвин. Он нашёл взглядом Лестрада, и мужчины шагнули друг к другу, явно готовясь к спору.

\- Мистер Элджернон Гарвин? Детектив-инспектор Лестрад. Мистер Вейл работает на вас, правильно?

\- Да. Этот офицер говорит мне, что вы арестовали его по какому-то идиотскому предлогу. Теперь слушайте – этот мужчина, - он указал на Джона, - этот мужчина жестоко избивал свою жену, и если Норман Вейл решил схватиться с ним, что же - я одобряю Нормана Вейла!

\- Мистер Гарвин, - жестко прервал его Лестрад, - Норман Вейл признался в нескольких убийствах, включая попытку убийства Джона Ватсона этим вечером. Кроме того, он жил под чужим именем.

Гарвин побледнел, у него приоткрылся рот, и он оттолкнул Лестрада, чтобы броситься к патрульной машине. Вейл, или скорее Дайер, распахнул дверь со своей стороны и тихо сидел, пока Андерсон пачкал чернилами его пальцы. Когда Гарвин приблизился, он поднял голову, и выражение страха исказило его лицо.

\- Нет! – крикнул он, вскакивая и оказываясь лицом к лицу с Лестрадом. – Мистер Гарвин не имеет с этим ничего общего, я клянусь! Не арестовывайте его. Он слишком добрый!

\- Это правда, Норман? – спросил Гарвин.

Вейл смотрел на него в течении одного длинного безмолвного момента, потом всхлипнул и вернулся в машину, съёжившись на заднем сиденье.

\- Ох, Норман, - выдохнул Гарвин, - о, Боже.

Лестрад отвёл его в сторону от машины.

\- Мистер Гарвин, нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, и я бы хотел узнать, можете ли вы припомнить определённые даты и события, которые тогда происходили, так что…

\- Вы сказали, что-то о Ватсоне, - прервал Гарвин. – Кто это?

\- Это Джон Ватсон, - ответил Лестрад, указывая на Джона. – Он и его партнёр - консультирующие детективы, которые расследовали это дело с нашего одобрения. Он…

\- Он _животное_ , которое избивало свою партнершу! – проревел Гарвин, заставив Лестрада подпрыгнуть. Он развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал к Джону, ярость клубилась вокруг него, как пар.

\- У тебя хватило наглости вызвать полицию? Ты думаешь, они не предпримут меры, потому что ты им помогал? Что же, я всецело намерен приложить все усилия, чтобы тебя осудили, и тебе лучше приготовиться к худшему! Ты отправишься в тюрьму, ты – крысёныш!

Несмотря на попытки Джона перебить его, Гарвин умудрился выдать это на одном дыхании, с громкостью и резонансом, которыми гордился бы Брайан Блессед (прим. пер. – английский актер, знаменит, в том числе и характерным раскатистым голосом). Прежде чем Джон мог возразить, Гарвин отпихнул его в сторону и подошёл к Шерлоку, протягивая руки.

Все в переулке, за исключение, возможно, Вейла, пялились на них с извращённой зачарованностью.

\- Вайолет, я никогда не встречал женщины подобной тебе, - серьёзно сказал Гарвин. – Оставь это гнилое создание, заманившее тебя в брак с ним, умоляю тебя. Я женюсь на тебе, я клянусь тебе перед всеми этими представителями закона. Тебе никогда не придётся беспокоиться ни о деньгах, ни о своей безопасности. Я обещаю тебе…

\- Я – мужчина, - сказал Шерлок своим нормальным голосом.

Гарвин остановился на полном скаку, с открытым ртом.

\- Эм, он и Джон притворились женатой парой, - объяснил Лестрад. – Джон притворился жестоким мужем. Он…

\- Думаю, он понял, Грег, - заметил Джон, потому что ну в самом деле, Гарвин не был идиотом.

Однако он слегка позеленел.

Внезапно он развернулся на месте и _помчался_ – подвиг для человека его размера – назад в отель, а Донован и Йетс следовали за ним по пятам.

\- Грёбаный ад, - выдохнул Лестрад, растирая руками лицо.

\- Джон, пошли, - скомандовал Шерлок.

\- Что? Но…

\- Я голоден.

Джон обменялся усталым взглядом с Лестрадом, затем кивнул.

\- Окей, пойдём домой.

\- Джон, единственная еда в доме - это те макароны-трубочки с тёртым сыром. Мы идём в ресторан.

\- Ох, _ладно_! Мы пойдём домой переодеться, затем пойдём…

\- Джон, я умираю с голода, я не могу ждать. Я пойду так.

\- Что? Но…

\- Завтра с утра я буду ждать вас в своём кабинете, чтобы получить показания, - приказал Лестрад, всегда сдающийся быстрее, чем Джон. – Я серьёзно, Шерлок, не присылай мне снова только Джона с письмом.

Шерлок закатил глаза, изображая согласие, и направился к дороге. Несколько автомобилей такси свернули на боковую улицу, но при виде полиции, припарковались в отдалении. Шерлок махнул первому в очереди, и Джон поплёлся за ним со вздохом.

\- Ты должен чувствовать себя польщённым возможностью сопровождать меня на ужин, Джон, - сказал ему Шерлок с ухмылкой. – Я, как очевидно, очень желанен. Мне только что сделали _предложение_.

\- Ммм... И Андерсону ты тоже очень понравился, - отметил Джон, усаживаясь в такси, и получил непристойный взгляд в ответ.


	11. Намного лучшее предложение.

Джон раздумывал, куда бы они могли сейчас пойти, но, разумеется, Шерлок знал хороший ресторан поблизости и продиктовал его адрес водителю такси голосом Вайолет. Это странно, подумал Джон. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок всё ещё был в платье, с макияжем и укладкой, несмотря на то, что он всё ещё говорил чужим голосом, он внезапно стал полностью Шерлоком. Просто… Шерлок в платьишке.

Не желая выглядеть плохим мужем, когда в этом не было необходимости, по прибытии, Джон вежливо помог Шерлоку выйти из такси, и они пошли по улице бок о бок, сохраняя между собой обычную, удобную дистанцию. Это оказался маленький итальянский ресторан, возможно, гораздо более высокого класса, чем у Анжело, но (и Джон, возможно, был пристрастен) намного менее уютный.

Метрдотель, мужчина около тридцати с агрессивно-очаровательной улыбкой и волосами, зализанными назад с помощью геля, приблизился к ним, как только они вошли.

\- Вы всё еще обслуживаете? – спросил Джон.

\- Да, сэр, но мы скоро закрываемся. Если это вам подходит, я могу принять ваш заказ немедленно, - предложил он с лёгким намёком на итальянский акцент в голосе.

Он проводил их к столику на четверых в тихом углу оживлённого главного зала и выдвинул для Шерлока стул, пока Джон принимал у Шерлока пальто и устраивал его на одном из стульев.

\- Хорошее уединённое место для свидания, да? – спросил официант с нахальной улыбкой. – Вы прекрасная пара. Хорошо смотритесь вместе.

\- О, мы не пара, - пропел Шерлок голосом Вайолет, - мы просто друзья.

\- Ах, но вы бы хотели, чтобы это было чем-то большим, да? – ответил официант и, подмигнув, вручил им меню, после чего упорхнул, оставляя Джона наслаждаться редким удовольствием созерцать Шерлока, потерявшего дар речи.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, как я себя чувствую в подобных ситуациях, - заметил он. Шерлок лишь поднял меню, скрывая лицо, и не проронил ни слова.

Пару минут спустя к ним подошёл другой официант, принёсший на стол воду, и Шерлок сразу же выпалил заказ. Обычно, после расследования он объедался, так что он заказал порцию лазаньи с салатом и чесночный хлеб. Джон, который умудрился поесть во время банкета, попросил маленькую порцию салата от шеф-повара и вина для них обоих. Когда официант ушёл, за столом воцарилось удивительно интимная и уютная атмосфера, несмотря на то, что ближайшая компания ужинающих была всего в полутора метрах от них.

\- Как думаешь, что случится с Вейлом? В смысле, Дайром, - спросил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Возможно, тюрьма, скорее всего, какое-нибудь учреждение. Совсем не удивлюсь, если Гарвин устроит его в какое-нибудь приятное место. Он принадлежит к типу людей, который привязываются к окружающим.

\- Хм, наверно. Это кажется не совсем справедливым. Шесть людей, может даже больше, мертвы, а убийца, скорее всего, окончит свои дни в относительном комфорте.

\- И мы сидим здесь в ресторане, а в Африке маленькие дети голодают. Жизнь несправедлива, Джон.

\- Хм, - ответил Джон, и несколько минут они сидели в молчании, пока Шерлок упражнялся в дедукции на посетителях ресторана (или чем он там занимался,  когда его глаза принимали такое выражение). Играла приятная, лёгкая музыка, освещение в зале было приглушённым, и Джон почувствовал, как начинает расслабляться.

\- Ты знаешь, - задумчиво произнёс Джон через какое-то время, - я на самом деле получил удовольствие от вечера. За исключением той части, где мне чуть не раздавили трахею и лобби, полное ненавидящих меня людей. И этой фигни с… жестоким мужем.

Шерлок поджал губы.

\- Это более или менее содержание всего вечера, Джон. Что ещё там было?

\- Ты, - ответил Джон и, _черт_ , это звучало, как фраза из тупой романтической комедии. – Было… интересно видеть тебя в роли Вайолет, я имею в виду. Ты хорошо с ней справился, намного лучше, чем я мог ожидать.

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся и, казалось, собирался ответить, когда его глаза сощурились и «взор дедукции» (как мозг Джона предпочитал это называть), внезапно обратился на Джона.

Джон напрягся.

\- Ты знаешь, Джон, я задавался вопросом, почему ты отказался ударить меня или, вернее, в общих чертах, в чём корень твоих этических барьеров, когда это касается меня. Знаешь, большинство людей, когда им предлагается шанс выместить немного злости на человеке, который причиняет им столько расстройств, при том без всякого риска последствий, ухватятся за эту возможность. Но ты снова на меня разозлился. Как полагаешь, почему это произошло?

\- Я… потому что я забочусь о тебе. Мне не нравится видеть, когда тебе делают больно, - ответил Джон ровным голосом.

\- Лестрад заботится обо мне. Майкрофт заботится обо мне. Миссис Хадсон заботится обо мне. И я уверен, что _они_ не станут колебаться, представься им возможность вытянуть меня ремнём, будь у них хоть полшанса. В сущности, в двух из этих примеров, я знаю по опыту, что не будут.

\- Правда? Кто эти двое?

\- Едва ли это имеет значение, Джон. Уверен, что в этой ситуации есть что-то еще, и я бы хотел… ах!

Джон поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что отвлекло Шерлока, и увидел, что официант принёс их еду. Он почувствовал такое сильное облегчение, что даже не возразил, когда огромная тарелка с лазаньей оказалась перед ним, а скромная пиала с салатом перед Шерлоком. Официант ещё раз нахально им улыбнулся, наполнил бокалы вином, а затем ушёл.

\- Почему он перепутал тарелки? – задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, скорее про себя.

\- Он предположил, что ты заказал салат, потому что думает, что ты женщина, - объяснил Джон, меняя тарелки местами и передавая Шерлоку его салат. – В любом случае, женщины имеют тенденцию есть меньше, чем мужчины, а красивые женщины часто следят за своим весом.

Шерлок издал пренебрежительное _фырканье_ в отношении несчастных обладателей не столь энергичного метаболизма, и с энтузиазмом принялся за еду. Джон не мог его винить. Даже простой шефский салат был восхитительным, а лазанья пахла фантастически. Шерлок украл кусочек варёного яйца с тарелки Джона, Джон в отместку отломил кусочек чесночного хлеба, и они немного потолкали друг друга локтями, прежде чем успокоиться.

Их тарелки были почти пусты, когда Шерлок, с набитым лазаньей ртом, объявил:

\- Думаю, я это вычислил, Джон.

Легкий салат внезапно превратился в свинец. Джон отложил столовые приборы и слегка повернулся на стуле, чтобы взглянуть Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Суть дела в том, что ты находишь Вайолет привлекательной, чего ты не ожидал. Полагаю, она вписывается в твой тип, - в конце концов, этого стоило ожидать. Это несколько смутило тебя, но так же дало тебе возможность рационализировать и подавить то вялое и дискомфортное чувство притяжения, которое ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне, – не думай, что я не заметил, – когда я в своём обычном образе. Воспользовавшись преимуществом этой возможности, ты начал чувствовать, что пока я в роли Вайолет, обо мне нужно заботиться и ухаживать, как ты обычно ухаживаешь за женщинами, с которыми встречаешься и, таким образом, у тебя появилась потребность меня оберегать. Не беспокойся об этом, Джон, правда.

Это… Джон был ошеломлён. Шерлок редко делал неправильные заключения, и когда такое случалось, это обычно касалось каких-то мелких деталей. Но тут он каким-то образом умудрился понять всё абсолютно наоборот. Джон почувствовал искушение рассказать ему, как дела обстоят на самом деле, просто чтобы позлить Шерлока, но он не смог. Ни за что.

Он открыл рот, понятия не имея, что он сейчас скажет, когда Шерлок снова заговорил.

\- В любом случае, уверен, ты понимаешь, что скрывать своё влечение ко мне… глупо. В то время как мы достаточно совместимы в наших жизненных укладах, чтобы они оставались взаимовыгодными, ты быстро разочаруешься, если это перейдёт в плоскость романтических отношений. Люди в подобной ситуации неизменно ищут равновесие, и ты найдёшь неравенство наших интеллектов всё более разочаровывающим. В самом деле, Джон, я не думаю, что ты в полной мере осознаёшь степень моего интеллектуального превосходства над тобой.

Он положил в рот ещё один кусочек лазаньи, сохраняя полную невозмутимость.

Джон почувствовал, что он в шаге от бешенства. Он чувствовал, как оно пузырится в его груди, просто ожидая, когда он сдастся и позволит ему прорваться. Но Джон не позволил. Он задавил его обратно.

 Потому что в этот момент он ясно увидел Шерлока, возможно, гораздо яснее, чем он когда-либо до этого и он смог разглядеть _боль_. Он смог разглядеть людей, которые приходили до него, которые становились приятелями Шерлока или, возможно, даже его любовниками, которые оставляли его из-за своей собственной неуверенности и разочарований - просто оставляли его, полностью одного наедине с самим собой, когда ему был нужен кто-то, кто бы помогал ему оставаться в здравом уме. Всё это было написано там – в жесткой линии плеч, в преувеличенной осторожности, с которой он нарезал остатки своей порции на кусочки. Джон видел страх.

Черт, так не пойдёт.

Шерлок снова начал говорить, и в его голосе было что-то слабое и делающее попытку защититься, показавшее тем самым Джону, что он был прав.

\- Это не только вопрос интеллекта, конечно. Я моложе тебя, выше, и, Джон, люди действительно пытаются компенсировать такие вещи, ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я. Ты постараешься этого не делать, но в конечном итоге сделаешь что-нибудь _глупое_. И ты и так злишься на меня за то, как я веду себя и это… будет только вопросом времени, пока…

\- Я люблю тебя, - прервал его Джон, и голова Шерлока дёрнулась вверх, рот открылся, глаза впились в глаза Джона, как будто в ожидании атаки.

\- Ты умнее меня и намного - это правда. И ты моложе, выше, и давай добавим в этот список – гораздо красивее, потому что это так. И иногда вещи, которые ты делаешь и то, как ты относишься к людям, _выводит меня из себя_ \- это действительно так. Но мне похрен на всё это. Я не оставлю тебя, Шерлок. Я люблю тебя.

Рот Шерлока всё ещё был открыт, предоставляя Джону чудесный вид на полупережёванное рагу, так что он бесстрашно протянул руку и осторожно прикрыл его. Шерлок судорожно сглотнул. Джон ему улыбнулся.

\- Что… я… - Шерлок схватился за свой стакан с водой, как за спасательный круг и сделал большой глоток. Его рука тряслась, поверхность воды рябила, и Джон нежно придержал его запястье, забрал у него стакан и поставил на стол.

\- Джон… ты  действительно _имеешь это в виду_? – прохрипел Шерлок, и внезапно весь его страх и боль показались на поверхности, ярко и чётко отражаясь в глазах и на бледном лице.

Джон провёл ладонью по руке Шерлока от запястья до плеча и крепко его сжал.

Затем он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока.

Это не был серьёзный поцелуй, не пугающий-для-эмоционально-взволнованных-людей поцелуй, потому что бог свидетель, ни одному из них это не было нужно. Просто касание одних губ другими, тепло и нежно, мягкое маленькое «привет, приятно познакомиться». Помада Шерлока в основном стёрлась в процессе еды, остался только намёк на липкость, и это было все, что стояло между этими роскошными красивыми губами и губами Джона.

Даже если Шерлок сейчас психанёт или ударит его, этого будет достаточно, чтобы он смог с этим жить.

По-прежнему слегка сжимая рукой плечо Шерлока, Джон сел обратно в своё кресло. Их лица всё еще были близко друг к другу. Сначала веки Шерлока были наполовину прикрыты, но быстро распахнулись, а сами глаза внезапно вспыхнули любопытством и замешательством.

\- Джон, ты не можешь иметь в виду…

\- Что? Что я не могу иметь в виду?

\- Это просто… физическое влечение. Уверен, это должно быть просто…

\- Я не буду лгать тебе, физическое влечение определённо является фактором. Но это далеко не всё.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на него в течение долгих секунд, сбитый с толку и расстроенный, и Джон сжалился над ним.

\- Я имел это в виду, Шерлок. Я люблю тебя. И всё что это подразумевает. Даже когда ты ведёшь себя, как настоящий мудак.

Он улыбнулся, но на лице Шерлока по-прежнему было написано напряжение.

\- Но Джон, я… когда это люди… - он потряс головой, всё ещё почти с ужасом не отрывая взгляда от Джона. – Я просто _не понимаю_ этого. Я не могу быть вровень с ними, Джон, и я… они…

Джон почувствовал, как его пронзает озноб, и он протянул обе руки к Шерлоку, прижимая его к себе, когда тот попытался отодвинуться. То, что за столом они сидели бок о бок, почти уравняло их в росте, и Джон воспользовался возможностью прижать лицо Шерлока к своему, щекой к щеке.

\- Всё в порядке, - мягко сказал он. – Я помогу тебе с этим. Ты же знаешь, каким терпеливым я могу быть, просто позволь мне помочь тебе справиться с этим. Если… - тут была трудная часть – если ты хочешь меня, ты можешь распоряжаться мною. Со всем остальным мы разберёмся.

Руки Шерлока лежали на груди Джона, и когда он говорил, то чувствовал, как длинные пальцы вжимаются в ткань его пиджака. Неровные вздохи волновали воздух поверх его уха, и ему пришлось заставить себя не двигаться, не напрягаться.

Просто позволить Шерлоку осознать это.

В их маленьком уютном мирке прошло несколько долгих секунд. Официанты проходили мимо, голоса других посетителей становились громче, а Джон просто оставался неподвижным и спокойным, пока его лучший друг осознавал сказанное.

Наконец, Шерлок немного отстранился и посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза, и да помогут ему небеса, но Джон видел это выражение раньше, просто никогда не ожидал увидеть его у Шерлока. И на этот раз ни один из них на самом деле не целовал другого – они просто вроде как встретились посередине.

В этот раз они держались за руки и целовались медленно и осторожно, -  просто раздвинутые губы и вежливые, нежные соприкосновения языков. Затем Джон легко прикусил нижнюю губу Шерлока, а тот тихо простонал ему в рот, и внезапно они оказались на два огромных шага ближе к прелюдии. Они оба вдумчиво наслаждались друг другом некоторое время, пока один из них не вспомнил, что они сидят в переполненном ресторане.

Джон отстранился, но не отпустил Шерлока, всё ещё слегка беспокоясь, что у того переменится настроение и этот большой идиот запаникует. Они смотрели друг на друга, лица были так близко, что у Джона расфокусировалось зрение.

\- Я действительно имел это в виду, - тихо сказал Джон.

Шерлок _улыбнулся_.

\- Оу, che carini * - проворковал их официант где-то поблизости, и их волшебный пузырь лопнул, возвращая их к реальности. Они расцепили руки и сели в своих креслах подобающим образом. Взяли свои столовые приборы и приступили к работе по очищению своих тарелок.

И всё это время они соприкасались коленями под столом. И всё это время Шерлок не переставал улыбаться.

Они закончили свои порции, и тарелки были убраны, а они едва ли сказали друг другу хоть слово, просто улыбаясь и смакуя новый поворот в их отношениях и почти пугающие перспективы.

Официант, сияя, как будто он был самим Купидоном, принёс им счёт, и Джон заплатил, а затем помог Шерлоку надеть пальто.

Они держались за руки на пути к выходу.

\- Мы так же устраиваем свадьбы! – крикнул в закрывающуюся дверь метрдотель, и они оба расхохотались на улице.

 

 

* как мило (ит.)

 


	12. На пути домой.

Они шли к стоящим в отдалении машинам такси и были так близко, что сталкивались руками. Джон отвлеченно размышлял, сойдёт ли ему с рук, если он возьмёт ладонь Шерлока в свою, но касание рукавов и осознание, что расстояние между ними сейчас много меньше обычного, были сами по себе так приятны, что он решил не испытывать судьбу.

Шерлок, казалось, был вполне рад такому развитию событий. Он не улыбался и, откровенно говоря, Джон обеспокоился бы, будь это так. Тем не менее, он выглядел вполне довольным, наслаждающимся простой прогулкой по тёмной улице, отвлекаясь на детали окружающей обстановки меньше, чем обычно.

Они добрались до стоянки такси, на которой выстроилась очередь из автомобилей, и, открыв для Шерлока дверцу первого такси, Джон назвал водителю адрес. Забравшись внутрь, он обнаружил, что Шерлок занял место не с краю, как обычно, а посередине, таким образом оставляя Джону место рядом с собой. Джон посмотрел на пустое сиденье с щекочущим чувством восторга в груди. Переведя взгляд на лицо Шерлока, он увидел на нём лёгкое беспокойство, так что быстро забрался внутрь и устроился рядом.

Когда такси тронулось, он почувствовал, что Шерлок слегка расслабился. Они снова были прижаты друг к другу: рука к руке, колено к колену, но за исключением этого, больше не было никаких прикосновений. Покинув ресторан, они не проронили ни слова, и Джон размышлял, как им возобновить общение, когда Шерлок снова напрягся и заговорил, несмотря на отказывающуюся сотрудничать челюсть, будто выдавливая из себя слова.

\- Мы займёмся сексом когда вернемся домой? – спросил он, милосердно не поднимая голос, чтобы водитель не смог расслышать его за шумом двигателя.

\- Эмм… только если захочешь, - ответил Джон. Он чувствовал, что ступает по тонком льду.

Шерлок изучил его сосредоточенным взглядом.

\- _Ты_ этого хочешь?

\- Ну… да. Естественно. Но только если ты хочешь.

\- Ну, тогда договорились, - произнёс  Шерлок, кивая.

 _Так ли это_ , подумал Джон. _Что именно они решили?_

\- Да, -  произнёс он вслух, не вполне уверенный, на что именно согласился.

Шерлок снова кивнул, на этот раз немного увереннее, и сплёл руки на коленях. Через несколько мгновений тишины Джон почувствовал, как улыбка начинает кривить ему губы и, взглянув на лицо Шерлока, увидел, что тот столкнулся с аналогичной проблемой.

Они ухмылялись друг другу, и это было в точности, как получение прекрасных новостей или лечение ран, или завершение расследования – как все эти чудесные вещи.

Затем Шерлок - за неимением лучшего слова - атаковал губы Джона.

К его чести, Джону потребовалось лишь пара секунд, чтобы осознать ситуацию, потому как уж что-что, а долгое сотрудничество с Шерлоком научило его хорошо справляться с внезапными атаками.  Он обвил руками его долговязое тело, навалившееся сверху, затем вернул их обоих в вертикальное положение. Шерлок потирался о него носом и неловко посасывал губу Джона, что было довольно мило, но не совсем то, чего они оба желали, так что Джон придержал ладонью Шерлока за челюсть, склонил свою голову, _да, вот так_ …

О боже, да, это было чудесно.

Шерлок ослабил железную хватку на его предплечье и обнял Джона должным образом, воспроизводя его позу, пока сам Джон тщательно изучал, какие ощущения вызывает язык Шерлока на его собственном языке, и каков он на вкус, если слизать с него остатки салатного соуса. Шерлок простонал ему в рот, обвил язык Джона своим и легонько пососал. На этот раз была очередь Джона стонать, так что Шерлок сделал это снова и еще раз и начал чересчур уж раздуваться от самодовольства, так что Джон втянул свой язык обратно и слегка прикусил Шерлоку нижнюю губу.

В ответ на это Шерлок издал очень неженственный хрюкающий звук и повысил ставки, начав движение рукой, зажатой между Джоном и спинкой сиденья, пока Джон не почувствовал, как кончики этих длинных пальцев скользят _вверх_ под его пиджак, а затем _вниз_ под пояс его брюк, касаясь ягодиц сквозь тонкую ткань трусов.

И тогда _Джон_ повысил ставки. Что было нетрудно, потому что, да, Шерлок умудрился засунуть ему руки под одежду чертовски быстро, но он, похоже, забыл, что на нём самом была юбка.

Распахнув не застёгнутое пальто Шерлока, Джон положил ладонь на прижимающуюся к нему костлявую коленку и повёл рукой вверх, чувствуя, как слои тяжёлой ткани и грубой сетки мнутся и царапают костяшки. Пальцы Шерлока впились в его ягодицы и лопатку, и Джон лизнул уздечку его языка.

Его рука находилась в очень приятном месте – под тонкими гладкими колготками было стройное бедро с тёплой и упругой кожей. И Шерлок казался совершенно доволен тем, что его нога очутилась в такой крепкой хватке, судя по тому, как он помог Джону с этим, перекинув её через колено, что было необычайно предусмотрительно с его стороны. Было бы грубо и непродуктивно не вознаградить подобную предусмотрительность, решил Джон и отправил руку в дальнейшее восхождение к вершине, пока пальцы не коснулись кружева.

_Сладкий_ _,_ _грёбаный_ _,_ _сраный_ _,_ _трёхглазый Канадский Христос на велосипеде на пути в Свиндон._

_Чулки!_

О боже, на Шерлоке были чулки, и у Джона не было абсолютно никакой защиты против этого. Он почувствовал, как этот ублюдок улыбается ему в губы, и как его мышцы бедра расслабились, чуть-чуть, в сексуальном приглашении.

Ну, отвергать подобное приглашение будет совсем не по-джентельменски.

Медленно и бережно Джон провёл пальцами по узкой полоске кружева, затем вверх по бретельке пояса чулок, которая слегка впивалась в ягодицу Шерлока, затем решил не мелочиться, обхватил всей пятернёй эту чудесную тёплую выпуклость и _сжал_ её.

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, но, казалось, ему нечего было к этому добавить или, может быть, он просто не хотел снова отрываться от губ Джона. Он ещё сильнее, рывком прижал к себе Джона, рука которого тем временем продвинулась ещё _выше_ и обнаружила _ещё_ _больше_ кружев…

\- Боже… на тебе женские трусики? – чуть не задохнулся Джон.

\- Джон, не тормози, - промурлыкал Шерлок. – На мне всё женское.

Джон вновь потянулся к нему, и Шерлок впился в его рот, приступая к изучению языком его коренных зубов, что было на удивление приятно. Это так же означало, что Джон мог позволить Шерлоку пока вести в поцелуе, сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях в руке.

В руке ощущалось великолепной формы задница, обтянутая низко сидящими трусиками, обшитыми кружевами. Он отчасти подозревал, что их ткань сбилась у Шерлока между ягодиц (в каком-то смысле он винил порно за то, что это казалось привлекательным, хотя с рациональной точки зрения считал это несколько антисанитарным), но не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы протянуть туда руку и удостовериться, - по крайней мере, пока с технической точки зрения они находились в общественном месте. Но его руке было так чертовски приятно под юбкой Шерлока, что он позволил ей там остаться, следуя пальцами по кружевам трусиков, следуя, следуя, пока… пока… его мозг не остановился.

Руки Шерлока сжали его в объятьях, вцепившись в спину почти до боли, когда пальцы Джона неожиданно обнаружили набухшую головку члена, высовывающуюся поверх прижимающих его к животу кружев.

Это была самая эротичная вещь, которую Джон когда-либо видел, и это при том, что он даже не мог её видеть! Боже, он надеялся, что эти трусики окажутся чёрными. Он надеялся, что Шерлок позволит ему хорошенько их рассмотреть, когда они вернутся домой.

Учитывая их позу на сиденье и ногу Шерлока, всё ещё закинутую за его собственную, это означало, что у Джона не получится осуществить желаемое, а именно – скользнуть ладонью в эти трусики, обхватить член Шерлока, и хорошенько его погладить.

Этому придётся подождать, что, на самом деле, было неплохой идеей, ибо Джон был практически уверен, что водитель такси наблюдает за ними не меньше, чем за дорогой.

Что Джон, однако, _мог_ сделать, так это дотянуться и провести подушечкой большого пальца по щели и ниже, подразнить крайнюю плоть, заставляя Шерлока тяжело выдохнуть ему в рот.

\- О, Джон…

Джон желал, чтобы его снова поцеловали, но при этом не желал пропустить хоть слово, произнесённое этим мозговыносящим, сексуальным, задыхающимся голосом. Его мозг, отключённый возбуждением, был в ступоре несколько драгоценных секунд, но породил идеальное решение.

Джон наклонился и прижался губами к его шее. Приглушенный стон раздался над его ухом, а по подбородку скользнули маленькие стеклянные бусинки Шерлокова ожерелья. Ну, в самом деле, ему стоило подумать об этом раньше. Так много горячей, вкусной кожи под его губами, а рука всё ещё в раю - под юбкой Шерлока.

Он очертил большим пальцем круг и был вознаграждён за свои старания тихим, прерывистым, полузадушенным вздохом, так что он продолжил кружить, дразня крайнюю плоть члена Шерлока и нежно поглаживая тонкую струну его уздечки, чувствуя, как она увлажняется стекающими из уретры каплями. Шерлок содрогнулся и вцепился в плечи Джона, и у того появилось ощущение, что он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не устроить очень много шума.

\- Ты в порядке? – прошептал Джон,  замедляя движение пальца.

\- _Дааа_ , - протянул Шерлок и свободной рукой направил лицо Джона обратно к изгибу своей шеи. Джон улыбнулся. Он практически слышал подразумевающееся: « _Джон_ , _заткнись_ ».

Он поднял голову и тепло выдохнул в ухо Шерлоку:

\- Тебе это нравится?

\- _Аххнн_ … да.

Джон повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать мочку уха Шерлока, затем прошептал прямо ему в ухо:

\- Когда мы доберёмся домой, я собираюсь задрать твою юбку и встать перед тобой на колени…

\- _О боже_!

\- … и гладить тебя, вот так, только вот эту маленькую часть тебя…

\- _Аххх_ _…_

\- … снова и снова…

\- _Джон…_

\- … своим языком.

Грудь Шерлока вздымалась в судорожном дыхании, руки сжимались вокруг с почти болезненной хваткой, а член дёрнулся под запястьем Джона.

Джон крепко держал Шерлока и решил, что он, должно быть, самый везучий ублюдок на свете. Он снова поцеловал Шерлока в губы и почувствовал, что те стали прохладными и сухими от вздохов. Ещё одна капля жидкости скатилась по пальцу, и он начал прикидывать, как поступит водитель, если он опустится на пол такси прямо здесь и сейчас…

Затем водитель громко откашлялся, и Джон оторвался от Шерлока и выглянул в окно. Они были всего в минуте или около того от Бейкер-стрит. Чёрт.

О, нет, подождите, это же прекрасно! У них в квартире не будет никаких таксистов (по крайней мере, не должно быть, а если уж они там окажутся, то получат то же «лечение», что и последний, решивший с ними связаться), а кроме того, там были всякие полезные вещи. Например, кровати. И ванна. И кухонный стол, ооо, какая мысль…

С титаническими усилиями Джон включил мозги и вытащил руку из-под Шерлоковой юбки. Шерлок издал слабый разочарованный возглас, но спорить не стал. Он просто расправил платье, затем пальто и, поёрзав на сиденье, чинно уселся, сложив руки на коленях. Объём его юбки превосходно скрывал вставший член, в то время как Джон не мог похвастаться, что его собственный дорогой костюм оказывал ему подобную любезность.

Водитель снова посмотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида и закатил глаза. Джон не мог стереть ухмылку с лица.

\- Джон? – тихо позвал Шерлок.

\- Да? – выражение лица Шерлока было серьёзным, несмотря на то, что румянец всё ещё окрашивал его щеки.

\- Я рад, что ты сказал мне, - произнёс он, и Джон улыбнулся ему и дотронулся до его руки.

Он мог признаться самому себе, что какая-то часть его надеялась на «я тебя тоже люблю», но и разочарован он не был.

Такси остановилось прямо у двери их дома, и Джон вышел первым, помедлив, чтобы подать руку Шерлоку. Он достал из кармана бумажник и, пока Шерлок медленно пересекал широкий тротуар и, подойдя к двери, доставал ключи из сумочки, подошёл к окошку водителя, чтобы заплатить.

Таксист, отсчитывая сдачу, одобрительно посмотрел на ноги «Вайолет».

\- Похоже, приятель, тебе сегодня повезло, - сказал он вполголоса.

Джон посмотрел на открытую входную дверь, где Шерлок ждал его в полутёмном коридоре. Край лица, рука, придерживающая дверь, и одна длинная, очень длинная нога – вот и всё, что было видно в свете уличных фонарей.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - сказал Джон водителю и тот уехал, посмеиваясь.


	13. Деконструкция Вайолет.

Шерлок начал подниматься по лестнице, как только Джон перешагнул порог, что, на самом деле, было хорошей идеей. Если Джону удалось бы схватить его, он вероятно начал бы приставать к нему прямо в прихожей, а миссис Хадсон и так мирилась слишком со многим.

Джон запер входную дверь и поспешил наверх, где обнаружил, что дверь в их квартиру открыта и из неё льётся свет, освещая тёмный коридор. Он вошёл и запер её за собой. Шерлок стоял возле дивана и, когда он подошёл к нему, протянул Джону пальто, позволив тому соскользнуть с плеч. Джон автоматически взял его и развернулся, чтобы повесить его рядом с его дружком.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Шерлок подобрал слои своей юбки наверх и рассматривал своё тело. Атласные подтяжки и кружевные чёрные трусики казались завитками и росчерками чернил на его коже, отставая от неё только в одном месте, где его по-прежнему стоящий член выглядывал над краем трусиков.

\- Что ты думаешь, Джон? – спросил он небрежно.

У Джона перехватило горло.

\- Оччнь… _кхм_ … очень мило.

\- Хм. Но я думаю, им пора исчезнуть.

\- Да. Определённо, да.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и скользнул пальцем под резинку, немного оттягивая её, а затем позволяя с щелчком вернуться обратно.

\- Джон, эта одежда чертовски неудобна. Ты не поможешь мне?

Не успел Шерлок договорить последнее слово, как Джон оказался на коленях. Благоговейно проведя ладонями вверх по бледным прекрасным бёдрам Шерлока, поверх чулок и кружев, он зацепил пальцами резинку пояса трусиков и осторожно спустил их вниз. Оттянул их спереди, чтобы освободить нетерпеливый розовый стоящий член, затем сзади, вдоль изгиба ягодиц, хорошенько ощупав их в процессе. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Шерлок тепло улыбается ему, а макияж не скрывает румянца. Трусики легко скользнули вдоль длинных ног, облачённых в чулки, и Джон придержал их вокруг лодыжек, чтобы помочь Шерлоку вышагнуть из них. Шерлок положил ему руку на плечо, и Джон ожидал, что тот сначала разуется, но нет. Левая нога, затем правая, и вот Шерлок стоял перед ним, полностью одетый и обутый, но без нижнего белья, всё ещё придерживая поднятую наверх юбку.

Джон облизал губы, поражаясь, что у него не капают слюни.

\- Я уверен было что-то… _определённое_ , что ты бы хотел сделать? – пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон кивнул, уставившись на его красивый и гладкий член.

Шерлок развалился на диване, похотливо улыбаясь, и приподнял одну ногу, поставив её на журнальный столик за спиной Джона.

\- Пожалуйста, приступай.

Джон ухмыльнулся ему и пополз на коленях, пока не оказался прямо между ног Шерлока, провёл ладонями по внутренней части этих замечательных бёдер и склонился.

Первое же касание губ к головке члена, и Шерлок издал высокий дрожащий стон, от которого Джон почти сорвался. Он отстранился лишь для того, чтобы облизать губы, затем склонил голову, мягко обхватывая ствол и отводя языком крайнюю плоть, чтобы впервые почувствовать Шерлока на вкус.

О, боже, это было прекрасно.

 _Звуки_ , которые издавал Шерлок, были лучше порно, и Джон чувствовал, как дрожат мышцы его бёдер от усилий сохранять неподвижность. Припоминая своё обещание в такси, Джон прижал член Шерлока к животу и накрыл ртом его основание, чтобы тот остался на месте, когда он уберет руки. Было приятно просто водить по нему ртом, тогда как его руки дразняще скользнули по внутренней поверхности бёдер Шерлока, с нажимом проводя большими пальцами по напряжённым мышцам и сухожилиям. И пока Шерлок извивался от этого неожиданного удовольствия, Джон нашёл точное место, которого он прежде касался пальцем, и провел языком влажную извивистую полосу.

Шерлок издал звук, схожий с гудком паровоза, и вцепился обеими руками в плечи Джона. Тот, в свою очередь, впился пальцами сильнее в бёдра Шерлока и продолжил кружить языком по этому, очевидно, очень чувствительному месту, ощущая верхней губой выступающую жидкость предэякулята. Он подождал, пока Шерлок не начнет стонать, задыхаться, и бороться изо всех сил с собой, чтобы сохранять неподвижность... затем склонил голову, обхватил ствол одной рукой и заглотил его так глубоко, как только смог.

Если миссис Хадсон была дома, их ожидают очень смущающие вопросы по поводу этого вопля.

Шерлок издал роскошный стон, подкидывая бёдра вверх, когда Джон начал покачивать головой вверх-вниз в медитативном ритме. Он всегда был весьма хорош в этом: посасывание с прихлёбыванием и оглаживание кожи языком. Шерлок поднял покоившуюся на краю столика ногу и перекинул её через плечо Джона. Закруглённый каблук туфли впился ему в спину.

Джон понимал намёки. Он склонился ближе и начал вбирать член, пока не почувствовал, как головка входит ему в горло.

 _Крик_ , с которым это было встречено, подсказал Джону, что действие было оценено по достоинству, но он не удивился, почувствовав, как руки Шерлока хватают его, отталкивают. Он сел на пятки и вытер рот. Шерлок выглядел полностью ошеломлённым, весь красный и потный.

\- Возможно, ты бы хотел что-то ещё? – спросил Джон с ухмылкой.

\- Джон… раздевайся, - ответил Шерлок, с трудом переводя дыхание, и Джон, всё ещё ухмыляясь, как идиот, поднялся на ноги и начал раздеваться. Сначала пиджак, галстук и рубашка аккуратно пристроены на спинку кресла Шерлока, затем Джон наклонился, чтобы снять обувь и носки, и всё это время Шерлок наблюдал за ним лихорадочным взглядом. Джон посмотрел вверх, когда Шерлок встал с дивана и замер, очарованный.

Шерлок, член которого стоял так сильно, что натягивал и приподнимал слои юбка, не отрывая взгляда от Джона, снял ожерелье и отбросил его на диван, отправив тем же путём и браслеты. Он расстегнул маленькие, обшитые атласом пуговицы на манжетах платья и завёл руку за спину, чтобы расстегнуть такую же пуговицу поверх молнии. Джон поднялся на ноги, когда Шерлок провёл рукой выше, поднимая волосы и поворачиваясь спиной.

\- Не расстегнёшь мне платье? – спросил он, и Джон никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы вопрос был настолько похож на приказ.

Он подошёл ближе, подхватил дрожащей рукой язычок молнии и, прижавшись губами к гладкой тёплой коже загривка, повёл его вниз. Платье легко разошлось надвое, соскальзывая на плечи Шерлока, и Джон помог ему скользнуть дальше, по рукам и талии, пока оно не упало лужей вокруг его ног, накрывая босые ступни Джона.

Лифчик был парным к трусикам, черный и обшитый кружевами, и Шерлок оттянул его спереди, вынимая груди, как понял Джон. Шерлок завёл руку назад и затеребил застёжку, разворачиваясь в объятиях Джона. Джон притянул его ближе для поцелуя, ощущая зажатый между ними голый член Шерлока, чувствуя, как тонкая жилистая руку обнимает его за талию, а вторая рука… всё ещё возится с _бюстгальтером_ , чёрт побери!

Протянув руку, Джон расстегнул бюстгальтер и отпустил, чтобы Шерлок мог его снять.

Шерлок его не снял.

\- Что ты только что сделал?!!

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я расстегнул его для тебя. У тебя, похоже, были некоторые проблемы, - усмехнулся Джон.

\- Одной рукой? – Шерлок стянул лифчик и пихнул его Джону. – Покажи мне, как!

\- … Сейчас?!

Шерлок посмотрел на лифчик, затем вниз, между их телами. Лифчик полетел на диван.

\- Позже, - согласился он, и Джон притянул его поближе для очередного поцелуя.

Он почувствовал, как длинные пальцы начали неловко теребить его ремень и ширинку, пока, наконец, не расстегнули, и Джон стянул брюки и нижнее бельё одним движением, отпихивая их подальше. Шерлок снова отстранился от него, посмотрел вниз и присел на самый край дивана.

\- Что…

\- Я смотрю, Джон.

 

Именно это он, несомненно, и делал. Эти бледные глаза пристально разглядывали пах Джона, подмечая каждую деталь, хотя Джон представить себе не мог, что Шерлок мог по ним заключить Несколько опешив, он просто стоял неподвижно, позволяя Шерлоку самому решать, как это продолжить. Шерлок поднял руки и одной обхватил его пенис, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по краю головки и венам, в то время как вторая приподняла и обхватила яйца.

Это чувствовалось… приятно. Хотя немного смущало.

\- Шерлок?

\- Мммм?

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Рассматриваю тебя.

Шерлок наклонился настолько близко, что Джон чувствовал тёплое дыхание на головке своего члена, и это начинало несколько нервировать. Только он собрался вновь заговорить, как Шерлок сжал обе руки _чуть_ сильнее, чем было бы вежливо, и отпустил.

\- Очень красивый, - пробормотал он с интонацией искреннего восхищения в голосе, - я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня им трахнул.

\- Чёрт! – выпалил Джон, и Шерлок поднялся, ухмыляясь ему.

\- Просто… немного неожиданно, - объяснил Джон, тяжело дыша, и Шерлок ослепительно ему улыбнулся, повернулся и проплыл в свою спальню, всё ещё в туфлях и чулках. На полпути он обернулся и посмотрел через плечо.

\- Джон, не пойми меня неправильно, но у меня нет смазки.

\- У меня есть. Я принесу… Что ты имеешь в виду под «неправильно»?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Я не девственник. Вот и всё. Просто это было довольно давно.

Джон кивнул, когда Шерлок исчез за дверью, затем ему пришлось несколько секунд постоять и успокоиться, пока он не почувствовал, что ноги обрели устойчивость, достаточную, чтобы подняться по лестнице. Он рванул наверх (непростая вещь, когда ты голый), схватил бутылку лубриканта и полупустую упаковку презервативов из старой плоской коробки с надписью «носовые платки», хранящейся в ящике стола (как он выяснил, это лучший способ держать Шерлока подальше от своих вещей), и проделал обратный путь по лестнице.

Дверь в комнату Шерлока была открыта, Джон вошёл внутрь и кинул бутылочку и презервативы на прикроватную тумбочку. Шерлок разбросал остатки сегодняшнего перевоплощения по углам своей обычно опрятной комнаты и стоял перед зеркалом, висящим на дальней стене, проводя одной из бессмысленно дорогих расчёсок по своим локонам. На верхней части комода была какая-то куча, которая выглядела, как влажные салфетки с серыми и светло-персиковыми пятнами, и Джон понял, что Шерлок снял макияж.

Шерлок опустил расчёску и повернулся к Джону. Теперь, когда он счесал с волос ту странную субстанцию (чем бы она ни была), с помощью которой Кирсти делала ему укладку, они начали завиваться обратно в кудри.

\- Рад твоему возвращению, - сказал ему Джон, и Шерлок подошёл, чтобы обнять его. Он снял свои туфли на каблуках, но оставил чулки, и Джон почти ляпнул, что это странно. Но если он скажет подобное, то Шерлок может их снять.

Всё в порядке, они оба могут быть странными.

Шерлок потянул его к кровати, а затем пихнул Джона на матрас и, плюхнувшись на него сверху, вернулся к поцелуям. Джон обнял Шерлока руками и ногами и стиснул ими это длинное тощее тело, накрывшее его, усмехнувшись в поцелуй. Он с трудом верил в своё везение.

Через несколько минут Шерлок снова тяжело дышал и, с трудом оторвавшись от Джона, улёгся на спину, опершись на изголовье кровати и широко раздвинув ноги. Он дотянулся до бутылочки со смазкой и, глянув на этикетку, протянул ее Джону.

\- Подготовь меня, - приказал он небрежно.

\- Ты…

\- Джон, если ты спросишь меня, уверен ли я, я тебя пну.

\- Ладно, - ответил Джон, признавая разницу между предупредительностью и тем, чтобы смотреть дареному коню в зубы.

Он взял бутылочку, выдавил щедрую порцию на ладонь, и, пока смазка нагревалась, устроился у Шерлока между бёдер и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Потом он скользнул рукой вниз, проглаживая пальцами расщелину между ягодиц Шерлока и лаская горячую кожу.

Шерлок тихо простонал от удовольствия и запрокинул голову. В приглушенном освещении Джону были видны красные отметины на его груди, там, где силикон плотно прижимался к коже, и полумесяцы от чашечек бюстгальтера. Он наклонился и нежно прижался кубами к одной из отметин, затем осторожно лизнул маленький розовый сосок рядом с ней. Шерлок промычал и положил тяжёлую руку Джону на затылок, и Джон продолжил обрабатывать языком этот маленький бутон, пока кончики его пальцев нежно разминали кожу вокруг ануса.

Когда он скользнул указательным пальцем внутрь, Шерлок с облегчением вздохнул, как человек, внезапно избавленный от боли. Когда Джон изогнул палец и с хирургической точностью погладил простату Шерлока, тот издал ещё один порнографический стон и вцепился пальцами ему в волосы. Короткие и тонкие – за них было сложно ухватиться, чему Джон был очень рад. Он ввел ещё один палец, и Шерлок выгнулся под ним, и, когда по истечении нескольких минут осторожной растяжки, Джон удовлетворился степенью готовности Шерлока, тот едва ли мог ясно мыслить.

\- Давай… давай… боже, Джон, просто _сделай_ это! – задыхался он, и Джон, тяжело дыша, кивнул и потянулся к тумбочке за презервативом.

Шерлок попытался отпихнуть его руку.

\- Они мне не нравятся, - рыкнул он.

\- Ну, очень жаль, потому что мы их используем, - твёрдо сказал ему Джон и ещё раз легонько прошёлся по простате, отвлекая его, чтобы без помех схватить коробочку и вытряхнуть из неё презерватив. Он вынул пальцы, чтобы открыть упаковку и натянуть презерватив на член, но когда взглянул на Шерлока, обнаружил того лежащем, скрестив руки на груди с хмурым видом.

Джон потянулся к нему и поцеловал краешек уха под волосами.

\- Меня не волнует, ненавидишь ты их или нет, я не готов подвергать тебя риску, даже если он незначителен. Ясно?

Раздражение на лице Шерлока слегка прояснилось – он, что, думал, что Джон боялся подцепить что-то от него? Шерлок кивнул и, протянув руку, снова коснулся члена Джона, и даже через латекс его прикосновение было тёплым и крепким. Шерлок потянулся и потёрся носом о челюсть Джона, пока тот добавлял смазку и размазывал её по своему члену, а затем Шерлок лёг на спину и протянул к нему руки.

\- Вот так. Устраивайся сверху, - сказал он, и Джон уже был там, перекидывая колено Шерлока себе через плечо, не успев даже осознать происходящее. Вытянув шеи, они обменялись быстрым поцелуем, затем Джон нащупал рукой направление, и они оба громко застонали, когда головка члена осторожно погрузилась в тело Шерлока.

Несмотря на тщательную подготовку, Шерлок всё ещё был тесным, но достаточно расслабленным, чтобы уже с первым толчком Джон мог скользнуть довольно глубоко, ещё глубже со вторым, и в считанные секунды они нашли общий ритм. Бёдра Шерлока взлетали навстречу его толчкам, с каждым движением из его горла вырывались тихие вскрики удовольствия.

Они были рождены для этого. Они подходили друг другу _идеально_.

Шерлок издавал чертовски много шума, но Джона это уже не беспокоило. Изголовье кровати колотилось о стену, и как бы Джон ни старался быть хоть _немного_ нежным, Шерлок только поощрял его, прижимаясь к нему и выкрикивая «ещё» и «ещё», и Джон сам не понял, как это случилось, но он уже трахал его во всю силу.

К сожалению, долго это не продлилось. Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок скользнул рукой между ними, ухватился за свой член и, судорожно проведя по нему всего пару раз, начал кончать - его тело выгнулось, но он не издал ни звука, лишь тихое шипенье вырвалось из его горла. В неожиданной, удивительной тишине Джон глубоко толкнулся - раз, другой и кончил, выкрикивая имя Шерлока.

***

Шерлок улыбался. Пусть и не самая любимая, эта улыбка была приятно знакомой - когда уголки губ самодовольно изогнуты, а губы слегка приоткрыты. Это была улыбка «я-взял-верх-над-полицией». Это была улыбка «стою-позади-курильщика-и-обнюхиваю-его». Это была улыбка «в-промышленном-холодильнике-обнаружили-труп-без-рук-без-ног-без-головы».

По всей видимости, она так же была и улыбкой «у-меня-только-что-был-секс».

Они валялись на кровати Шерлока, прилипая к простыням и друг к другу, обалдевшие от эндорфинов и жара тел.

Джон потёрся носом о шею Шерлока и провёл рукой по пояску чулок в поисках застёжки, а обнаружив, - расстегнул её. Шерлок издал вздох облегчения.

\- Рад снять его? – спросил Джон, садясь в постели.

\- Ещё бы! Не буду возражать, если в ближайшем времени мне не придётся надевать его снова. Хотя, очевидно, он исполнил своё предназначение.

Джон ухмыльнулся и, расстегнув подтяжку, начал стягивать чулок. Шерлок поднял ногу, чтобы помочь, затем агрессивно задёргал ступнёй, и Джону пришлось изо всех сил сражаться, чтобы заполучить его. Закончилось общим смехом.

\- Ты сохранишь платье и всё остальное? – между прочим спросил Джон.

\- Полагаю, что да. Никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится хорошая маскировка, - он призывно улыбнулся. – Я определённо сохраню чулки и трусики.

\- Это хорошо, - ласково ответил Джон и начал снимать второй чулок.

\- Может быть, и помаду тоже.

\- О?

\- Ммм. Ты сказал, что цвет мне идёт, так?

\- Сказал.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, когда Джон бросил чулок за борт и рухнул рядом с ним.

\- В таком случае, я её определённо оставлю. Я хочу оставить фиолетовое кольцо вокруг твоего члена.

Ответом Джона был какой-то странный звук, рассмешивший Шерлока.

Они ещё немного пообнимались, обмениваясь поцелуями, пока языку Джона не вернулась подвижность. Затем Джон сел и оторвал от бедра прилипшую простыню.

\- Могу ли я предположить, что спать мы будем в моей кровати? – предложил он. – Думаю, если мы заснём здесь, то так тут и останемся.

На мгновение ему пришло в голову, что он, возможно, переступил черту. Шерлок не принимал никаких решений по поводу природы их отношений. Может быть, он был готов заниматься сексом с Джоном, но не заинтересован в том, чтобы спать с ним.

Ему не стоило беспокоиться.

\- Это прекрасная идея. В холодную погоду твоя кровать уютнее.

Джон встал, затем повернулся и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я спал в ней один раз прошлой осенью. В моей постели были муравьи, а ты ночевал у подружки. Той, которая легко обижается.

По мнению Шерлока, все подружки Джона легко обижались.

\- Муравьи?

\- Я бы объяснил, но ты расстроишься, - беззаботно ответил Шерлок. – Я собираюсь принять душ.

Так что Шерлок ополаскивался в душе, пока Джон подбирал их одежду с пола в гостиной, а потом была очередь Джона приводить себя в чистый вид, пока Шерлок проверял свой телефон и рассылал сообщения. Он сидел в кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, подсушивая полотенцем остатки влаги с волос, когда вошёл Шерлок. Он был в пижамных штанах и футболке, вода смыла остатки средства для укладки волос, и они повисли, обрамляя его лицо крупными спиралями.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу, затем Джон кинул своё полотенце на стол и приподнял край одеяла, чтобы они могли забраться под него. Учитывая разницу в росте, им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы удобно устроиться, определяя баланс между удобством и теснотой объятий. В конце концов, им это удалось: Шерлок прижался к боку Джона, а Джон обнял его. Он повернулся и потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы установить будильник. Было уже 2 часа ночи, но они пообещали Лестраду, что зайдут, так что он поставил будильник на 8 утра. Им хватит этого сна, и у них всё ещё будет время, чтобы добраться до Ярда в приемлемое время.

\- Джон, - послышался тихой голос Шерлока из-за спины, - скажи это ещё раз.

Джон перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот выглядел… не то чтобы уязвимым, но близко к этому.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Джон. – Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему, и Джон понадеялся, что было не слишком очевидно, что он просто _плавится_ нахрен, потому как Шерлок использует такое против него, даже не задумавшись дважды.

 Шерлока прикоснулся к его лицу, нежно обхватывая челюсть своими длинными, прохладными ладонями. Затем он сжал её, больно.

\- Я никогда, _никогда_ не желаю видеть тебя флиртующим с женщинами снова. Никогда!

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон, и сердце его затрепетало от радости.

\- Если только это не для расследования, - внёс поправку Шерлок, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по щеке Джона.

\- Никакого флирта, если только это не для расследования, - подвёл итог Джон, и Шерлок кивнул и отпустил его лицо, устраиваясь на подушке.

Джон подвигал челюстью, пока она не обрела нормальную чувствительность, и потянулся, чтобы выключить свет.

В его маленькой спальне всегда было тепло, и он до сих пор не убрал зимнее одеяло с кровати, так что им было несомненно уютно. Он был счастлив и удовлетворён, и Джон уже почти уплыл в сон, когда Шерлок заговорил, и его голос был тих в темноте.

\- Джон, то что я говорил прежде… Я бы никогда не хотел, чтобы ты был таким, как я. Ты не должен быть никем, кроме себя самого. Я бы не вынес, если бы ты стал второй, ухудшенной версией меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты был именно тем, что ты есть - идеальным Джоном Ватсоном.

Джон повернул голову и поцеловал его, чувствуя себя несравненно обожаемым.

 


	14. Утро после предыдущей ночи.

К девяти утра следующего дня они уже были в такси, направляясь к Ярду. Оба были (что не удивительно) в хорошем настроении. Шерлок почти не показывал этого, лишь время от времени начинал напевать про себя и мечтательно смотреть в окно, тогда как Джон просто не мог перестать ухмыляться.

Они проснулись за полчаса до будильника и провели это время, обнявшись и лениво потираясь друг о друга, пока не кончили. Принятый вместе душ и завтрак подняли настроение Джона настолько, что, не отрываясь от поедания тоста, он взял бюстгальтер, подушку и устроил Шерлоку быстрый мастер-класс по расстёгиванию бюстгальтера одной рукой. Естественно, Шерлок быстро освоил это умение, и у Джона закрались некоторые подозрения, как он надеялся – беспочвенные, о том, что может произойти, если Донован сегодня подойдёт слишком близко. Им позвонила Кирсти, и они оба поболтали с ней, рассказывая, как всё прошло. Шерлок похвастался, что у него был секс – он, казалось, был вполне доволен собой. Когда он, наконец, соблаговолил передать телефон (Джонов) самому Джону, Кирсти его поздравила.

Джон чувствовал себя на удивление нормально, пока шёл в кабинет Лестрада. Ему казалось, что люди вокруг будут способны определить, что… ну, что всё изменилось. Но всё было по-прежнему, никто на них не глазел. За исключением пары-тройки людей, которые пялились на Шерлока, но это было в порядке вещей.

Когда они шли через комнату отдела к углу, приютившему Лестрада, Джон внезапно осознал, до какой степени вокруг было тихо. Разумеется, это было воскресное утро, так что естественно, что в отделе  будет меньше людей,  чем обычно. Но относительная тишина позволила ему услышать нечто, что он на самом деле не ожидал услышать. Откуда-то поблизости донёсся звук голоса Элджернона Гарвина. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и понял, что тот тоже его услышал.

\- Должны ли мы подойти и поздороваться с дорогим Элджи?

\- Нет. _Нет_ , Шерлок, оставь бедного придурка в покое.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и Джон уже приготовился к спору, когда Гарвин разрядил ситуацию, выйдя из кабинета и замерев, как олень в свете фар, при виде Джона.

\- Утро, - весело поприветствовал его Джон. Рядом с ним Шерлок нацепил свою «дружелюбную и открытую» улыбку.

\- Мистер Гарвин, как _приятно_ вновь с вами встретиться, - весело сказал он.

Гарвин посмотрел на него и побледнел. Джон задумался о состоянии здоровья его сердца.

К счастью, Лестрад выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из своего кабинета, и Шерлок метнулся ему навстречу, моментально выбросив Гарвина из головы.

Джон остался, пришпиленный к полу полным ужаса взглядом Гарвина.

\- Вы…

\- Да.

Детектив, которая записывала показания Гарвина, вышла из кабинета за его спиной и с беспокойством переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Джон слегка покачал головой. Он не считал, что был в какой-либо опасности.

\- Вы не… - слабым голосом начал Гарвин.

\- Я не жестокий муж. На самом деле, если вы спросите, хм, мою вторую половину, то обнаружите, что я скорее джентльмен, - он слегка улыбнулся, надеясь, что Гарвин последует его примеру. Не последовал.

Взгляд Гарвина не отрывался от Джона, и он с напряжённым видом играл желваками, пережёвывая свои мысли. Шерлок сейчас был в офисе Лестрада, Джону было слышно, как они орут. Если Гарвин по-быстрому ничего не придумает, то ему придётся просто уйти. Тем не менее, в конце концов, тот заговорил:

\- Я… я приношу свои извинения. Мистер Ан… мистер Ватсон.

\- Вам не за что извиняться, мистер Гарвин. Я прошу прощения за введение в заблуждение.

Гарвин кивнул, отведя взгляд, и Джон бросил взгляд на детектива, прежде чем отправиться в кабинет Лестрада.

Бедный придурок, вновь подумал Джон. Он встретил любовь своей жизни, и это оказался Шерлок.

Но надо отметить, для _него самого_ это закончилось не так уж и плохо.

К тому моменту как он добрался до кабинета, Шерлок и Лестрад похоже с охотой разошлись по углам ринга и сидели по разные стороны стола, вперившись взглядами друг в друга. Лестрад посмотрел на вошедшего Джона и вытащил из ящика стола бланк для свидетельских показаний. Джон взял предложенное, уже привычный к процедуре, и сел заполнять бланк.

\- Итак, эта Кирсти Лоуэн, чем ты сказал, она занимается? Она профессиональная… женщина?

\- Она _консультирующая_ женщина, - ответил Шерлок. – Единственная в мире. Она придумала эту профессию.

\- Верно, - пробормотал Лестрад, строча что-то в своём блокноте, - и она научила тебя, как переодеваться в дрэг-квин.

Шерлок _фыркнул_ , и Джон, видя, что назревает ещё один спор, вмешался.

\- Она консультирует транссексуалов относительно их внешнего вида и перехода от одного пола в другой, - объяснил он в двух словах. – Она очень умная. Все на том приёме были абсолютно уверены, что Шерлок женщина.

Лестрад всё ещё выглядел смущённым. Шерлок порывисто вздохнул.

\- Ой, да бога ради! Просто спроси, иначе мы будем сидеть здесь весь день.

Лестрад пристально посмотрел на Шерлока и задумчиво покусал щёку с внутренней стороны, затем наконец позволил любопытству взять верх.

\- На каблуках больно ходить?

\- Поначалу. Дальше.

\- Тебе было холодно?

\- Только когда мы были на улице. Дальше.

\- Это был парик?

\- Нет, Кирсти выпрямила мои волосы. Дальше.

\- Ты носил лифчик, чтобы… положить в него накладки?

Шерлок мрачно нахмурился.

\- Это не накладки, - прервал его Джон с невозмутимым видом. – Это имитация груди из силикона с ручной отделкой.

\- Каждая ареола - произведение искусства! – страстно добавил Шерлок.

\- Он весьма доволен ими.

Лестрад слабо кивнул, затем немного мотнул головой, как будто пытаясь её прочистить.

Джон закончил заполнять бланк и передал его Лестраду, и в течении следующих десяти минут тот изучал их свидетельские показания с обычной тщательностью, задавая вопросы и уточняя детали тут и там.

Они уже почти закончили, когда в дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошёл Диммок.

\- Грег, я… о, привет. Неужели это мисс Андерсон! – он ухмыльнулся.

\- Миссис, вообще-то, - ответил Шерлок с видом надменного безразличия.

Диммок просто постоял там какое-то время, по-видимому, оказавшись неготовым к тому, что его насмешка не достигнет цели. Наконец, он открыл рот, и сделал ещё одну попытку.

\- Полагаю, _ты_ из тех, кто _любит_ такие вещи, а?

Пусть «фрик» и не было произнесено, они все это услышали, и Шерлок ощетинился, скривив рот в едкой усмешке.

\- По крайней мере, у него есть такая возможность, - с ухмылкой вмешался Джон. – Но не с твоими ногами осмеливаться на подобное.

Не самый остроумный ответ, но на Диммока, похоже, подействовало. Лестрад встал, когда Джон и Шерлок поднялись на ноги, и, как обычно, с безнадёжностью напомнил о датах суда и необходимости галстуков, пока провожал их до лифта. Когда подъехала кабина, Шерлок сухо с ним попрощался и, вздохнув, Лестрад отпустил их.

Джон пихнул Шерлока локтём и тихо сказал:

\- Надеюсь, ты не против, что я это сказал. Я знаю, это было по-детски.

Двери лифта со звоном распахнулись, и они оба шагнули внутрь. Шерлок улыбался.

\- Совсем нет, - ответил он. – Приятно когда за тебя заступаются.

Они просто стояли в лифте, глупо улыбаясь друг другу, и у Джона появилось ощущение, что на них уставилось несколько пар глаз. Шерлок нажал кнопку первого этажа, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джона, и старый лифт начал знакомо шуметь, закрывая двери.

 _Ну, давай_ , подумал Джон. _У тебя примерно пять секунд пока двери закрываются. Ты знаешь, что хочешь этого._

Он не знал, подгоняет он себя или Шерлока, но они оба двинулись одновременно, прижимаясь друг к другу в поцелуе, когда двери лифта начали закрываться. Джон был осведомлён о вздохе, прокатившемся по офису, и ухмылке Шерлока под его губами, но сейчас это его не волновало.

Это он целовал Шерлока и, чёрт побери, остальное не волновало его ни в малейшей степени.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод этого фанфика занял больше времени, чем я рассчитывала, но мы с Lanchik11 приложили все усилия, чтобы закончить его в этом году.   
> Мы получили море удовольствия в процессе перевода, надеемся, что вам так же понравилось его читать.   
> С Новым Годом!


End file.
